Blade Runner
by Sra. Heathcliff
Summary: Eles não são apenas andróides. Eles foram criados para matar. Porque eles são Fire 32. Nós somos os únicos que podemos destruí-los. Porque nós somos Blade Runners, caçadores de Andróides.
1. Introdução a um futuro

**Blade Runner**

_O ano é 6076. Foi quando criaram eles. Não eram simples andóides, eles eram criados para matar sem dó nem piedade. Eram perfeitos. Neles, havia apenas um único defeito, fora a falta de emoção e o sangue frio: Essa raça, conhecida como Fire 32, só pode viver quatro anos. Mas, nesses anos, pode matar trilhões de pessoas. Há apenas uma maneira de descobrir um Fire 32: O Teste Iron. O teste é composto por diversas perguntas relacionadas ao passado e aos sentimentos humanos. E, sim, também existimos. Nós somos os únicos qualificados para matar esses andróides, porque fomos treinados para isso. Somos Blade Runners, caçadores de andróides._

_Um grupo de quatro Fire 32's fugitivos está no país. Nós, um grupo de Blade Runners altamente treinados, temos que caçar esses fugitivos. Seu líder é Pain, a obra prima dentre os Fire 32. Ele é o mais astuto, o mais forte e o com maior número de assassinato doloroso. Junto com ele está Konan, uma Fire 32 treinada para matar, Sasori, um andróide que transforma suas vitimas em marionetes, e Halley, uma andróide criada por um cientista e com uma raiva irrefreável pelos Blade Runners, supostamente assassinos de seu criador. Achamos que a o motivo que originou a rebelião e a fuga foi a vontade de viver mais e o medo de morrer._

_Eu, Uchiha Itachi, tive que voltar ao convênio Blade Runner pois sou o melhor. O último que tentou deter um deles voltou vivo por suas habilidades. E ele era o segundo melhor, depois de mim... No entanto, não há muita esperança; o mundo jamais voltará a ser como era milênios atrás, quando tudo começou – já no ano de 3004, quando decidiu-se criar um andróide especializado para matar. Quem começou o projeto Fire 32 foi o governo dos Estados Unidos, mas ele apenas ficou pronto no ano 5997, e tornou-se ativo no ano 6000. _

_Os Fire 32's são uma ameaça ao nosso mundo. E eu? Eu corro. Corro por uma lâmina, podendo a qualquer momento, me cortar. Sou um corredor de lâminas. Blade Runner é meu nome, meu sobrenome e tornou-se a minha vida._

_Porque, uma vez que se entra no convênio, não tem como voltar atrás._

* * *

**Inscrições**

Sabem aquele filme com o Harrison Ford, Blade Runner? Então, eu simplesmente A-M-E-I! E decidi fazer uma fanfic de fichas baseada nele. Claro que não vai ser igual, mas a idéia - caçadores de andróides, um grupo de andróides a solta e tudo o mais - é basicamente a mesma. Os andróides, no filme, são Replicants; aqui são Fire 32 e tudo o mais. Enfim, tem várias mudanças, mas é basicamente isso. As fichas abaixo (:

**Nome:**(Avise se é Nome/Sobrenome ou Sobrenome/Nome)

**Idade:**(Qualquer uma)**.**

**Nacionalidade:**

**Aparência:**(Nem preciso falar em criatividade XD)

**Personalidade:**

**História:**(A fanfic vai ser cheia de FlashBacks, então descrevam bem õ/)

**É Blade Runner? Como virou?**

**É Fire 32?**

**Odeia:**

**Gosta:**

**Estilo:**(Descreva o estilo de roupas que usa)

**Par:**(Minimo 3 Opções, Lista abaixo)

**Relação entre eles:**

**Arma:**

**Extras:**

**Posso matar, danificar, ferir?**

**Posso modificar?**

**Lista de Pares:**

Uchiha Itachi

Uchiha Sasuke

Uzumaki Naruto

Akasuna no Sasori

Aburame Shino

Inuzuka Kiba

Sabaku no Gaara

Por favor, mandem fichas *-*


	2. Fichas Escolhidas e Prólogo

**Blade Runner**

Ooi! Sim, eu sei, além de coisa minúscula é só fichas e prólogo. Mas também não é como se muita gente fosse ler, né? Aliás, acho que quase ninguém. De qualquer modo, aqui estão as fichas *-*

_Uchiha Itachi:_**QWKYZ.510.0 Kyz** (Xprytt)/ **Lumiére** **Knisparshovsck** (Mukami)

_Uzumaki Naruto/_**Kendrick Philippe Handford Lewis**(Shii-sensei): **Tsuki Yui**(Niicolle-chan)

_Sabaku no Gaara:_**Allison Lambert**(Ledger m.)

_Inuzuka Kiba:_**Bree Furukawa**(Lady Luz)

_Akasuna no Sasori:_**Halley Aschenbrenner** (nanetys)

_Uchiha Sasuke_: **Kirameki Mitsuki**(Aiko - Gekokujyo Shoujo)

_Deidara_: **Taylor Ulrick**(neeBear)

_Aburame Shino_: **Kayan Yuka**(Nietzsche-chan)

* * *

**Prólogo**

Era um escritório completamente escuro. Apenas duas pessoas estavam lá dentro, na frente de uma escrivana. Em cima desta haviam um computador, uma espécie de lamparina e canetas em frente á papeis que escreveriam sozinhas o resultado dos exames. Ou melhor, do teste. O teste _Iron_.

Bateram á porta. Uma das duas pessoas, alta e morena, olhos cor de ônix e trajando roupas estritamente pretas, disse com a voz grave:

- Entre. - A porta foi aberta. Por ela entrou um rapaz alto, cabelos ruivos. Pálido. Seus olhos eram verdes e brilhantes, ele usava uma blusa social branca com os primeiros botões abertos e uma calça preta_leggin_. Sentou-se em uma cadeira disposta na outra frente da escrivana, no lado contrário do homem e de uma garota de cabelos repicados e olhos estranhamente vermelhos. O ruivo sorriu, irônico, ao perceber que essa garota tinha um canino que se aparentavam um pouco com os de animais selvagens. Comparação Poética, foi isso o que ele pensou. - Uchiha Sasuke e Ulrick Taylor. - Apresentou-os o moreno. - Tenho a impressão de que sabe o motivo de estarmos aqui. - Ao que o ruivo abriu um sorriso maior e mais repleto de irônia que o anterior.

- Vocês são Blade Runners. Estão aqui para testar os seis novatos da empresa.

A garota de cabelos replicados aproximou-se dele, fazendo ser iluminada pela lamparina. Seus cabelos eram negros e desfiados, e sua pele pareceu ser feita de creme. Macia, talvez. Sentiu o impulso de tocar aquela pele, mas conteve-se. Olhou para seus olhos vermelhos desafiadores. Qual era seu nome? Ulrick Taylor, achava. Interessante.

- Impressionante. Vamos começar o teste. - Após alguma pausa, a morena tornou a falar. - Qual o seu nome?

- Sasori. Akasuna no Sasori. - Assim que ele disse isso, viu parte da luminária tirar espécies de fotos sem flash de seus olhos e serem repassadas em seu pedestal, enquanto as canetas continuavam a escrivinhar desesperadamente.

- O que você pensa sobre animais de estimação? - Foi a vez da pergunta do rapaz.. Uchiha? Sim, Uchiha. Agora ele se lembrava. Ficou algum tempo olhando para o alto, antes de responder.

- Repulsivos. - Mais uma vez, a mesma reação com a luminária e as canetas. Aquilo começava a irritá-lo.

Sasuke pareceu ficar alguns instantes observando os resultados. A garota, Taylor, começou a tirar cópias dos resultados das duas primeiras questões, enquanto o moreno voltou ás perguntas:

- Quais lembranças mais queridas você usaria para descrever sua mãe? - A pergunta foi clara. O Akasuna ficou mais alguns momentos pensativo.

- Minha mãe? - Perguntou. Quando a Ulrick fez que sim com a cabeça, ele tirou uma _Death Weapon_do bolso e mirou nos dois. Aquilo em frações de milésimos de segundos. - Vou lhes falar de minha mãe!

O que se seguiu foi um barulho inaudível e tiros. Não houve tempo para revidar; um tiro acertou, certeiro, na face do Uchiha. A jovem de cabelos repicados esquivou-se e tirou de dentro do jaleco negro um riffle pequeno, dando três tiros dos quais o ruivo desviou-se sem muito trabalho. Aproximou-se em uma velocidade inimaginável da pequena e quebrou o riffle no meio apenas com as mãos. Atirou, novamente, nos dois, mas errou por pouco atingindo os parafusos da parede.

- Sasuke! - A garota gritou, correndo para o companheiro ferido e caído. O colocou nas costas e, como última esperança, empurrou a parede com os parafusos agora afrouxados, que caiu. Então, com um último olhar para o homem, pulou. Os resultados do teste não foram necessários, afinal.

Havia um Fire 32 a solta. Não um, mas vários, talvez. Eles falharam. O que diria Jiraya?

**xXx**

Uchiha Itachi, no auge dos seus 21 anos, andava calmamente por Manhattan com as mãos no bolso da calça cáqui (**N/A**: Cáqui é diferente de Caqui, é uma espécie de bege. :D). Seus cabelos negros caíam despenteados por seu rosto, com marcas debaixo dos olhos. Lembrança carinhosa dos seus anos do _Convênio_, anos que ele adoraria esquecer.

Estava voltando de seu novo trabalho em uma empresa local que vendia AutoPlan e MotoPlan, automóveis voadores. O emprego do moreno era na área de Advocacia, porque como vendedor.. Bem, ele não se dera muito bem. Culpa de Jiraya, ele sabia, mas achava realmente que era um trabalho muito volúvel. Cansado, era como se definia naquela hora. Jamais, em sua vida, vira uma empresa com dez processos pendentes e cinco em andamento. Que horror, que desastre.

Parou ao ver uma banca. Miyoshi. A quantos anos não comia lá? Comida japonesa, em sua opinião, era a melhor. Haviam diversas pessoas esquisitas, algumas com robôs particulares em formato de coelhos ou lagartos, outras com crianças de cabelo totalmente raspado. Sentou-se no único banco livre.

- Olá, sou Ayame. Em que posso servi-lo? - Perguntou uma atendente, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Itachi colocou o cotovelo na bancada e apoiou a cabeça neste, olhando para o cardápio.

- Lllamen de frango, onegai. - Pediu, com um sorriso de canto. A atendente, Ayame, deu um gritinho histérico e adentrou a banca com um "Já volto com seu llamen, oe!"

Ficou olhando o teto, pensativo, e tentando evitar que a ensurdecedora algazarra que os homens faziam com seus robôs e crianças, uma missão quase impossível.

Sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. Virou-se automáticamente para trás, vendo um rapaz de cabelos loiro acinzentados presos em um rabo de cavalo.

- Uchiha Itachi, devo levá-lo para o Convênio. Ordens diretas de Jiraya-sempai.


	3. Orochimaru's Robots

**Blade Runner**

**Capítulo I -**Orochimaru's Robot

A porta foi aberta rapidamente, e um rapaz de cabelos loiros entrou por ela, guiando um homem moreno. Alto. Esguio. Mas ele não precisava ser guiado: conhecia muito bem aquela sala. Quantas vezes estivera nela, era uma pergunta que ele não saberia responder. Nunca contara. Mas haviam sido várias, inúmeras vezes. Algumas, buscando recompensa. Outras, recebendo missões. Sempre sem luz alguma. Aquilo o divertia.

- Jiraya-sama. - O loiro chamou. Sua voz perdeu-se no corredor largo, cheio de portas. Corredor que parecia assombrado. Suas paredes, descascadas e desprovidas de cor, eram úmidas e pareciam dolorosas, aterrorizadas. Prontas para soltar um grito de horror. Elas, que ouviam tudo o que acontecia ali. Presas, como um inseto em uma teia de aranha.

Eco. _Jiraya-sama_._Jiraya-sama_._Jiraya-sama_. Aquelas dez letras foram repetidas diversas vezes.

- Naruto, meu caro! - Foi a resposta recebida por este. Alguns momentos depois, Jiraya abria uma das portas e, sorridente, estendia a mão para apertar a do loiro. Naruto, como o havia chamado. - Vejo que conseguiu trazer o Uchiha. Belo trabalho! - E, virando-se para o moreno: - Pensei que nunca mais fosse vê-lo, meu garoto!

- Digo o mesmo, Jiraya. - Respondeu, sem nenhuma emoção na voz, Uchiha Itachi. - Se fosse uma escolha minha, eu jamais voltaria a pisar aqui. Não depois do que aconteceu na última vez.

Com um olhar curioso do loiro, o mestre do Convenio abriu a boca para retrucar, mas antes que pudesse, uma porta foi aberta e uma saltitante jovem de longos cabelos negros e pele pálida estava correndo em direção de Naruto. Seus lábios, leves, doces e avermelhados, beijaram a bochecha do rapaz, e ela o abraçou ternamente.

- Naruto-sempai! Naruto-sempai, tudo bem, Naruto-sempai? - Ela perguntava, sem parar, em êxtase com a volta do rapaz. Seria a namorada dele, pensou o Uchiha, zombeteiro. Não era exatamente o que ele imaginava. Quando havia saído do convento, o Uzumaki era apenas um iniciante que não conseguia nem segurar uma pistola. E, se ele bem lembrava, era o melhor amigo de seu irmão, Uchiha Sasuke, e tinha uma queda que mais parecia um tombo por uma garota que, ele tinha certeza, não era a morena. Ela tinha cabelos _rosas_. Esse era um fato que o incomodava.

- Yui! Volte para dentro, não vê que Jiraya-sama está conversando com o Uchiha? - Perguntou o preocupado loirinho, tentando empurrar a morena. Yui. Esse era o nome dela. Mas, _Yui_ resistiu, olhando paralisada para o moreno a sua frente.

- Uchiha! Uchiha Itachi! Em.. Em pessoa! AH MEU DEUS! Philippe! Philippe-kun! UCHIHA ITACHI está AQUI! E- - Itachi teve certeza de que a garota continuaria falando, se não fosse por Naruto ter tampado sua boca com as mãos. Imediatamente, o rapaz de cabelos loiro-acinzentados, com um rabo de cavalo, que havia trazido Itachi até o Convenio, entrou na sala.

- O que houve, Yui-chan? - Perguntou ele, preocupado. Mas, quando viu o Uchiha, revirou os olhos. - Ah, _ele_. Isso aí, você acha que _Naruto_ trouxe ele aqui?

- Não é fantástico, Philippe-kun? Naruto-sempai é muito forte! - Retrucou a morena, sorridente. Perdendo a paciência, Jiraya apressou-se em mandar os rapazes para fora da sala:

- Muito bem, tenho assuntos particulares a tratar com o sr. Uchiha! Vocês três, saiam daqui **AGORA**! - Urrou, apontando ameaçadoramente para a porta. Os três saíram imediatamente, com comentários da parte da garota sobre o porque de "Philippe ser tão ranzinza, que chato!". Quando a porta finalmente foi fechada, com um estrondo, o mais velho trancou-a. Um estalido. E ninguém abriria ela enquanto Uchiha Itachi ainda estivesse lá dentro. - Bom, Itachi. Como nos velhos tempos.

O moreno suspirou. - Como _nos velhos tempos_. - Era isso o que ele temia.

Jiraya caminhou lentamente até um frigobar que estava posicionado estratégicamente ao lado de sua mesa, abriu-o e retirou de lá uma pequena garrafa de champagne envelhecido e empoeirado. Poderiam apostar que algumas aranhas haviam feito daquele recipiente seu lar, mas Jiraya não parecia se importar com isso, pois abriu-a com a boca e colocou uma boa dose em duas taças de cristal, estendendo uma para seu "convidado" e engolindo todo o liquido da outra em um único gole. Sua garganta latejava, mas era uma sensação boa. Aqueceu todo o corpo daquele velho homem.

Itachi pegou, com cuidado, a taça adornada, e levou-a aos lábios. O sabor não era tão bom quanto o llamen que ele estaria saboriando se ainda estivesse no Ichikaru Myoshi, mas dava para o gasto.

Após ter tomado todo o champagne, Jiraya sentia-se muito melhor. Ele apontou a cadeira para que o Uchiha se sentasse, e sentou-se em sua própria, levando as mãos no queixo, em sinal pensativo. - Muito bem, Itachi-san, vamos falar de _negócios_. Um grupo de quatro Fire 32 fugiu de uma estação espacial em que estavam sendo preparados para ser sacrificados, e agora estão aqui, em Manhattan. Temos uma idéa de que, possívelmente, eles estejam atrás de Orochimaru, da Orochimaru's Robot, a mente por trás deles. Foi ele, com a ajuda de seu astuto ajudante Kabuto, que criou a raça dos Fire 32. Achamos que esse grupo está atrás de Orochimaru para obter o que mais querem no mundo: mais tempo de vida.

Logo, um projetor holográfico que estava preso no teto começou a fazer aparecerem imagens entre o chefe e o Blade Runner. A primeira, era a foto - de diversos ângulos - de uma mulher morena, de longos cabelos negros e a pele pálida.

- Essa - começou Jiraya. Estava falando da mulher. - É Konan. KMJHU.429.3. Uma Fire 32 fugitiva. Sua especialidade é em assassinatos. Criada para matar.

A foto mudou. Agora era um homem ruivo de olhos verdes. Também era uma foto de diversos ângulos.

- E esse, é Sasori. SMJHU.429.2. Outro Fire 32. Fugitivo, é claro. Sua especialidade é transformar suas vitimas em marionetes. Criado para, como ele mesmo diz, "a Arte".

Mais uma vez, o holograma mudou de foto. Era uma mulher de longos cabelos cor-de-cobre, meio ruivos, e com uma franja na testa. Sua pele era rosada, e ela tinha olhos castanho-claros.

- Bom, essa garota, se é que a podemos chamar assim, na realidade, é a nossa maior surpresa. Halley Aschenbrenner.

O Uchiha arqueou as sombrancelhas.

- Ela tem um _sobrenome_? - Perguntou o rapaz, em tom incrédulo.

Foi então que Jiraya sorriu, entristecido.

- Halley, HMJHU.429.4, foi adotada por um cientista. Infelizmente, um membro rebelde dos Blade Runners, Kabuto, foi, durante muito tempo, um traidor, até que se redimiu e foi trabalhar junto a Orochimaru. Nesse meio tempo, usando o nome Blade Runner, Kabuto assassinou esse cientista. Desconfiamos que isso fez o projeto HMJHU.429.4 ficar amargurado e se juntar ao grupo. Sua especialidade é estratégias.

Naquele momento, Uchiha Itachi sentiu uma pena intensa da garota, e lembrou-se de sua própria adolescência, quando sua família havia sido assassinada por Fire 32. Halley Aschenbrenner deveria ter uma saudade igual a dele, senão maior, dos pais. Houve uma longa pausa, silenciosa, enquanto Jiraya sentia o ar mais pesado. O passado daquele rapaz era obscuro, ele sabia. E esperaria o tempo que ele precissasse para que o assunto voltasse.

- Bom, disse que era _quatro_ o número dos integrantes do grupo. Qual o último? - Perguntou, finalmente, o moreno. Suspirou. Estava fadado a aceitar aquela missão, de qualquer jeito.

A foto projetada era, agora, de um moreno cheio de _piercings_e com feições um tanto esquálidas.

- Pain. PMJHU.429.0. A obra-prima da Orochimaru's Robot. O mais astuto, mais forte, e o Fire 32 com o maior número de vitimas letais. - Disse o velho, dando enfase aos letais. - O lider desse grupo.

- Então - a voz de Itachi saiu sem nenhuma emoção. Era fria. Apenas fria. -, você me chamou para capturar esse grupo antes que eles possam encontrar Orochimaru. Estou certo?

- Como sempre, impressionante dedução, Uchiha-san! - Vibrou o líder do Convenio. - E você não irá sozinho nessa missão. Desde que seu irmãozinho, Sasuke, e a nossa brilhante senhorita Ulrick falharam ao fazer um Teste _Iron_ em Sasori, um dos quatro, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de mandarmos um integrante solitário. Mesmo que esse integrante seja _você_.

- Jiraya-sama, como deve estar lembrado, não tive muita sorte com minhas duplas nos anos do Convenio. Que o diga Kisame. - Lembrou do companheiro morto na batalha de 6067, nove anos atrás. Aquele fora o último ano do Uchiha no Convenio.

- Mas essa dupla é diferente, Itachi. - Respondeu Jiraya. - Ela nunca falhou em nenhuma missão. Tem ficha perfeita e altíssimo índice de aproveitamento. Vou mandar chamá-la, espere um segundo. - E, assim, ele apertou um número em cima da desordem de sua mesa. Logo, ouviu-se o barulho do elevador. Passos.

Tac. Tac. Tac. Tac. - Era o barulho de um salto alto. Salto alto fino, conseguiu destinguir o Uchiha.

A porta foi aberta com delicadeza, e uma figura esgueirou-se graciosamente pela sala. Era alta, magra, com uma cintura fina e seus pés não produziam nenhum ruído. Por algum momento, o moreno pôde jurar que ela flutuava. Seus cabelos morenos eram lisos e caíam em cascata até um ponto que ele não conseguira destinguir. E seus olhos, quando miraram os dele, eram pretos. Inebriantes. E havia uma cicatriz vermelha, pulsante, _dentro_ dele.

- _Bon_ dia, Jiraya-sama. - A morena disse, com um sotaque charmoso. Depois, virou-se de forma maravilhosa para o seu novo parceiro. - E você, deve ser Uchiha Itachi. Prazer, meu nome é Lumiére Knisparshovsck. - E ela estendeu a mão, esperando que ele apertasse a dela.

- Pelo visto, todos no Convenio conhecem meu nome. É interessante. - O rapaz retrucou, com um sorriso de canto, ainda olhando diretamente para os olhos dela. Nem quanto apertou a mão delicada e macia de Lumiére conseguiu parar de olhar aquela cicatriz. Aquela cicatriz que, de alguma maneira.. Chamava ele.. Como se o conhecesse completamente.

**xXx**

- Uchiha Sasuke. - Ele ouviu a voz o chamar. Falha. Parecia tão longinqua. Tudo estava _tão_ negro. Ele não gostava de coisas escuras. Lembravam muito dele mesmo. Ele não gostava de pensar em _como_ ele era, mas sim em _o que_ ele era. Mas aquela voz.. Ele conhecia aquela voz. Abriu os olhos, lentamente. Fraquejante. Piscou-os, para aliviar a tensão. Tudo o que ele via era um borrão de cores, sem nexo, ele não entendia nada. Uma mancha branca como a neve do inverno, com um contorno negro - também borrado - e alguns desfalques azuis cintilantes, como gelo, no centro. Ele sabia quem era. Ele sentia o cheiro. _Bromélias_.

- Como me encontrou? - O rapaz perguntou. Rispido. Cortante. Mas, mesmo assim, ela sorriu. Ele já não via tudo borrado. Ela era nítida para ele. Aquele sorriso. Com certeza, era um sorriso. Contraditório, foi isso o que ele pensou. Era isso o que ele sempre pensava quando olhava para Mitsuki.

- Pedi á Taylor para ver você.. Ela apenas me deu o quarto em que você estava internado. - A morena deu de ombros, os olhos azuis enchendo-se de lágrimas. - Estou tão feliz por você estar vivo, Baka!²

Kirameki Mitsuki. Pele pálida. Brilhante. Olhos azuis gelo penetrantes. Cabelos negros e sedosos. E Sasuke sabia que eram sedosos. Ele podia _sentir_ que eram.

Sentou-se, com alguma dificuldade. Depois, falaria com Taylor. Ele a instruira para nunca, nunca dizer onde ele estava para a morena a sua frente. Aquilo o atrapalhava, bastante. Ele estendeu as mãos e, para descrença total da jovem, tocou com as costas dessas a bochecha pálida dela, secando suas lágrimas.

- Porque você chora quando está feliz? - Perguntou, de forma doce. Mas que, para qualquer pessoa, pareceria fria. Sem sentimentos. Mas não para _ela_.

Ele me entende! Ele me entende!, a mente de Mitsuki não conseguia assimilar os fatos. Ele me entende!

Ninguém nunca entendera essa particularidade um tanto excentrica da garota. Desde que ela se dera por gente, quando estava triste, sorria. Mas, quando estava feliz, lágrimas caíam de seus olhos. Nem mesmo ela se entendia. Mas ele.. Ele entendia! Aquilo era tão delicado da parte dele.. Pelo menos, para ela.

E, desde que sabia disso, a jovem não podia negar. Corou ao ver como aquele pensamento era insano. Mas havia apenas uma explicação: ela estava completamente apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke.

- S-seu irmão.. - Ela fraquejou, fazendo-o arquear uma sombrancelha. Não erraria de novo. Pois, como se fosse uma punição, a manopla de Uchiha Sasuke voltara para seu lugar, na cama onde ele repousava. Bufou um pouco com isso. Respirou fundo. - Seu irmão. Uchiha Itachi. Ele.. Ele está aqui.

O coração de Sasuke bateu, ritmado. Tum. Tum. Tum.

Haviam nove anos que ele não via seu irmão. Desde seus 12 anos, para ser mais exato. Como ele estaria? Sasuke sabia que não havia sido sua intenção. Seu irmão. Seu _irmão_, droga! Seu irmão quase perdera a vida protegendo-o e protegendo o Convenio. Porque ele era o melhor. Toda a sua vida, Sasuke sonhara em chegar aos pés de seu irmão. E se ele estava lá.. Era mais sério do que ele pensara. Queria ver seu irmão. Queria tocar ele. Queria poder abraçá-lo, ouvir sua voz.

Depois de um longo momento de silêncio em que Mitsuki já tinha se arrependido um pouco de ter contado para Sasuke que Itachi estava no Convenio, ele finalmente balbuciou:

- Onde.. Onde ele está?

**xXx**

Dois homens andavam pela rua. Era noite. Uma noite fria e ventava. Os ventos jogavam seus cabelos contra suas faces, violentamente. Mas eles caminhavam como se aquilo fosse, apenas, uma pequena brisa.

- Você encontrou _o velho_? - Perguntou um deles. Reluzia a prata. Era cheio de piercings, moreno e sua pele era queimada e corada. Um tom meio dourado.

-_Os dois_. - Respondeu o segundo, com os cabelos cor-de-tinta vermelha. Assim como o cheiro dele. Cheiro de **tinta**. - O do olho fica duas ruelas acima da Midway Avenue. O outro continua no mesmo lugar.

- Impressionante. - Sussurrou o reluzente, sorrindo. Aquele sorriso também brilhava.

**xXx**

Taylor Ulrick havia cruzado com Kirameki Mitsuki no corredor central. Ela lhe perguntara onde era o quarto em que Sasuke estava internado, e a garota dos olhos escarlates e caninos afiados lhe respondera de bom grado. Pouco antes, havia sido parada por uma fria e sem emoções Lumiére Knisparshovsck, que se gabara um pouco, mesmo com aquela pose de superioridade, por fazer par com Uchiha Itachi.

Mas ela não lhe havia respondido nada. A garota nunca fora com a cara da russa, mas não se daria á honra de chutar aquele traseiro 'elegante'. Não naquele momento, pelo menos.

O que está acontecendo nessa budega?, ela pensava. A cada segundo, alguém passava por ele, esbarrando e perguntando alguma coisa, e ela dava a informação requisitada. A cada segundo. Já contara cinco pessoas, incluindo o bonitão Philippe. Ah, não que ela o achasse bonitão, só.. Nem adiantava se explicar, tudo bem: Ele _era_ bonito demais. Mas, quem não era naquele Convenio? Sinceramente, talvez apenas Aburame Shino, e só porque ele usava óculos cobrindo aqueles olhos e um casaco até seu nariz. Se ele tinha alguma beleza, ela estava escondida.

Ah, ela riu com esses pensamentos! Foi a única coisa que conseguiu distraí-la em horas. Horas pensando no seu melhor amigo, seu falecido melhor amigo. Não era uma pessoa. Mas havia falecido. Não era uma pessoa. Mas era, realmente, o seu melhor, melhor amigo. Não era uma pessoa. Mas tinha um nome que ficara, sempre, gravado em sua mente.

**Jackal**.

Ela estava sentada, no meio do corredor, trajando uma calça tão larga que fazia uma pequena roda ao redor de seu calcanhar, onde uma bota de couro estava enfiada, quase caindo. Sua blusa possuía três botões abertos e o cachecol que ela usava antes de sentar-se estava caído no chão, ao lado dela.

Segurava, em suas mãos, aquele riffle tão simbólico para ela. Agora, partido ao meio. Uma parte estava em cada mão. Ela sentiu-se um pouco mal de ver a única coisa que alegrava a sua vida no subúrbio ali, nas suas mãos, estilhaçada, partida em pedaços.

- Quebrou o amiguinho? - Perguntou uma voz zombeteira, sobressaltando Taylor. Logo que ela viu quem era, suspirou, e deu um soco de brincadeira no braço dele.

- Ah, é, Sai. Um Fire 32 filho da mãe quebrou ele. Ei, será que, com esses seus desenhos, projetos.. Tem algum que possa me ajudar a consertá-lo? - Perguntou a garota, esperançosa. Dava para sentir a anciedade em sua voz. Foi por isso que Sai, mesmo não se lembrando, vasculhou a sua memória. Devo ter algo, ele pensou, devo ter algo para consertar o amiguinho de Tay-chan.

Sai e Taylor se conheceram quando entraram no Convenio. Sempre estiveram juntos, os dois eram quase como irmãos. Quando a dupla de Taylor tornou-se Sasuke, e a dupla de Sai tornou-se Mitsuki, eles haviam se distanciado, mas ainda hoje saíam juntos.

Quando Sai sentia-se mal, ele passava no apartamento da garota, e os dois assistiam a filmes juntos, e bebiam algumas porcarias.**²**Depois, quando ficavam de porre, Taylor (ou Tay-chan, como o amigo a chamava) o colocava na garupa de sua MotoPLAN e o levava de volta para o apartamento que dividia com seu amigo, Deidara.

Espere! Deidara! É isso, lembrou-se, rápidamente, Sai.

- Eu não, Tay, mas tenho um amigo que acho que pode. Ele é o maior criador de argila explosiva de toda a galáxia, e faz todo o tipo de explosivo e conserto que você queira. É só escolher. Quer que eu te dê o endereço onde ele está trabalhando hoje em dia?

Sem pensar duas vezes, a morena levantou-se de um pulo e, quando viu, já estava dizendo coisas como 'Mas é claro!', 'Me dá logo, idiota!', 'Vamos nessa!'.

- Bem, não se importe, mas ele é meio.. Estranho.. E gosta de gritar e, bom, explodir coisas..

**xXx**

Era um avião. Para ser mais exato, um jato versão 501. Voava na velocidade da luz embora, para quem estivesse dentro, aquilo parecia demorar quase meia-hora. A polaridade era invertida.

Faziam muitos e muitos anos que Itachi não dirigia um quinhentos e um. A tecnologia não havia evoluído nada na última década, pelo menos no quesito de aviões.

A única coisa que tirava a concentração do moreno, era uma certa garota de cabelos negros e seus olhos _marcados_. Ele sabia que não devia se meter naquilo, afinal, algumas pessoas que metem o nariz fundo demais podem ficar sem ele**³**. Mas Lumiére Knisparshovsck não era burra. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso antes de fechar os olhos e murmurar, em um tom tão calmo e baixo, que o Uchiha quase não conseguira ouvir:

- Parece bastante interessado nos meus olhos, senhor Uchiha. - e, quando ela moveu sua cabeça para ficar mais perto dele, seus cabelos lisos bateram com suavidade no rosto dele.

- Não neles, Knisparshovsck. - Ele respondeu, frio como sempre. - Mas, mais precisamente, em como alguém que enxerga tão bem pode possuir cicatrizes tão profundas nos olhos.

Ela riu. Uma risada que não possuía graça alguma. Era apenas uma maneira de ela mostrar como estava se sentindo, no momento. Algo que ela já sabia.

- E quem disse - ela fez uma pausa, rápida e passageira. -, que eu enxergo bem? - Como que não houvesse resposta, Lumiére fechou os olhos com força, antes de continuar. - Meus pais foram mortos quando eu era pequena. Eu fui adotada por um homem que me usava. Ele me estrupava e me prendia na cama, e me fazia sofrer. Quando eu tentei escapar, uma vez, e ele me pegou, para me fazer aprender, esfaqueou meu olho. Desde aquele dia, percebo apenas algumas imagens distorcidas.

Naquele instante, ao invés de retrucar com a russa, Itachi teve de usar o volante com cautela e pousar o 501 em um pequeno espaço, no estacionamento da **Orochimaru's Robots**. Nenhum dos dois disse mais nada, apenas se entreolharam e desceram do avião, com passos determinados. Tinham um trabalho a cumprir. Afinal, eles eram Blade Runners, não?

**xXx**

Dentro do prédio da Orochimarus Robots, Knisparshovsck Lumiére e Uchiha Itachi pararam em frente a uma vidraça que mostrava a fábrica. Fábrica de _Fire 32_. Havia uma mesa de vidro com quatro cadeiras de vime dispostas, viradas para a tal fábrica. Os dois se sentaram, então, lá.

- Sinto muito, senhores, mas temo que estejam no lugar errado. - Murmurou uma voz doce e feminina, vinda detrás deles. Viraram-se para dar de cara com uma moça de, aparentemente, 16 anos, com longos cabelos loiros caindo como um véu até seus ombros. Seus olhos, castanho escuros, quase opacos, pareciam um buraco, e faziam um certo Blade Runner cair por eles**³²³**. Banhada pela luz do sol, ela parecia um anjo, e suas curvas delineadas e pernas torneadas brilhavam, como se tivessem luz própria.

- E você é..? - Perguntou a morena, olhando a loira atrás deles de cima a baixo, com certo desdém.

- Kyz. - Respondeu a jovem, arqueando uma sombrancelha. - Porque, algum problema?

E, então, em um gesto sensual, Kyz levou as mãos até a cintura, onde havia um bolso, e retirou um cigarro e um isqueiro. Quando o cigarro foi aceso, ela o levou a boca, soltando um pouco da fumaça. Ao ver o olhar curioso dos Blade Runners a respeito da fábrica, ela revirou os olhos.

- Orochimaru-sama insiste em fabricar Fire 32. Ele diz que, embora sejam um perigo para a sociedade, se tratados corretamente podem aprender a nos respeitar. Diz que tem muito potencial.

Então, quando Itachi abriu a boca para contra-argumentar com a loira, um homem alto, com certa maquiagem no rosto, moreno e vestido de roxo se aproximou deles, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Uchiha, Knisparshovsck. Vejo que já conheceram Kyz, minha neta. O que vieram fazer aqui?

* * *

**Futuramente: **Se tudo o que você conhecesse fosse uma mentira, o que você faria? Se você sempre tivesse sido um peão de um enorme jogo de xadrez? A sua vida, sinto muito em lhe dizer, minha querida, sempre foi um emaranhado de **Illusions and Games**...

* * *

**² - Eu sou o Mensageiro**, de Marcus Zusak, possui essa frase. Audrey, sempre que está mal, vai na casa de Ed Kennedy, e os dois tomam o maior porre. (Autora é assassinada por ter copiado isso)

**³ - Neverwhere**, de Neil Gaiman, possui essa frase. Ela é dita pelo De Carabas Marquese quando eles se encontram com o vendedor de pássaros no telhado no prédio de Richard. (Mais uma vez, assassinada!)

**³²³** - **Mediator**, último livro, Crepúsculo. Suzannah diz que sente isso quanto olha para Jesse de Silva, quando ele "renasce" no hospital. (Será que apenas no **³²** ninguém quer me assassinar?)

Agora, respondendo ás reviews *-* Como eu AMO isso!

**Mukami:**Luna-chan! Que bom que está gostando! E o atrazo, que nada, nem ligo.. Pois é, quando eu vi a ficha da Lumi, eu pensei, tipo.. MEU DEUS, essa é do mal, com certeza! Que bom que realizei um sonho seu, cara :D Um beijão, amiga.. Tá sumida no msn ou eu que tô?

**Xprytt:** Jesus apaga a luz? Ow, essa é nova! É como dizem por aí, né.. Vivendo e aprendendo! Meu deus, puta que pariu, sinceramente, ri PACAS quando você falou que teve que fazer a ficha escondida e ainda inventar um trabalho de Informática que NÃO existia! Já fiz isso, também, só que com um trabalho de Cênicas! Não é mole, não, né? Minha mãe sempre fica de olho porque, se deixar, eu fico a tarde toda e viro a noite no PC. Isso é, quando eu não saio com o povinho.. Quer dizer, DUAS palavras erradas pra ti é MUITO? Meu deus! Minha ídola, cara! Me ensine seus segredos, Xprytt-sama! Tomara que tenha gostado da aparição da Kyz nesse capítulo e, quero dizer, o Itachi tá no papo, né, amor? 8D Um beijão, viu, criancinha feliz? Fui-me!

**Lady Luz:**Ah, sério, sinto MUITO pelo erro! Como já deve ter notado, cometi MUITOS.. Porque sou desastrada demais, já esqueci de pôr nomes em um concurso, cara! Não é mole.. Eu sou uma idiota, ás vezes! :P Ham, bem, me casar com uma árvore? o.õ Serve o meu visinho? Porque, tipo, ele é tão alto quanto uma árvore, e ele é loiro, e é.. Ah, cansei, mas eu BA-BO! saksaoskaosako podes crer, eu nunca faço o Kiba legal, mas como eu AMO as suas fichas, Lady-chan (posso te chamar assim?), eu vou fazer ele MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO, viu? Ah, e sobre Angels, Paradise and Hell, como deve ter visto, eu me empenhei demais em Blade Runner hoje, por isso acho que APH sai semana que vem, viu? Beijoos..

**Niicole-chan:** Ah, sem problemas! Eu mando a ficha do Philippe. Na real, era pra ele ter um irmão, mas eu não consegui encaixar ele, então, foi só o Philippe. Amada, tipow, eu vou fazer ela ficar com os dois SIM *-* Até porque isso parece que vai ser MUITO³ interessante. Quero dizer, eu sei lá, mas é que sempre que penso em um triangulo, penso em Zeru x Yuuki x Kaname (não pergunte porque, nem eu SEI), e daí, quando penso neles, penso em Kendrick x Yui x Naruto! Ai, que feliz.. Bom, eu também, umas mil vezes, mandei review, só que só fui ver que estava incompleta UM DIA depois! Não é legal, mesmo, né? Bem, agora, ALELUIA³ att a fic, então, o que achou? Um beijo, Niicole-chan!

**neeBear:** Sim, sim, aceitei, sim, sim *-* /momentopatty/ Deus grego da discórdia? Tipo, comecei a pensar no Eros, do nada, explodindo coisas com uma peruca loira! skoaksaokasoksao puta que pariu, rindo pra cacete akew! Hm, tu é gamada no Deidara? Ah, então eu sou VIDENTE! Que feliz! Cara, sério, quando eu vi a sua ficha, logo pensei no Deidara. Sabe, a Taylor e ele são feitos um pro outro! Juro, juradinho! Tipo, sobre o AutoTOLL, a burra aqui REALMENTE não entendeu direito, cara. Ela achou que fosse uma arma ¬¬ Por isso, nesse capítulo, é a Jackal que quebra. Ah, e sobre isso, sorry pelo Jacka**ss**, tá? Eu errei feio. DE NOVO. Mas, finge que nem viu, tá? Faça uma menina feliz! Sim, sim, Sasori detesta animais, Taylor parece animal pelo canino, logo, Sasori detesta Taylor (: Mas você é a primeira pessoa que eu conheço que pensa que, quanto mais inimigos, melhor! o.õ MARA! :P Lagarto é seu animal preferido? Hm, bom gosto, eu acho.. /morredemedodelagartosakew/ oOo. Enfim, a MotoPLAN foi da sua review, sim! Você me inspirou, que feliz, que feliz! Ai, ai.. Ah, e sobre Angels, Paradise and Hell, como deve ter visto, eu me empenhei demais em Blade Runner hoje, por isso acho que APH sai semana que vem, viu? Beijos, neeBear-chan!

**Ledger m.:** Sorry, Ledger-chan D: Mas é que trocar de par, tipow, não deu certo. Mas, se você quiser, eu posso fazer o mesmo esquema da Lumiére, ela é apaixonada pelo Sasuke, tem alguns momentos romantics com ele, mas, no fim, termina com o Gaara ou sozinha, sei lá. Desculpa MESMO Ledger-chan! Bem, obrigada pelos elogios.. Um beijo :3

**Nietzsche-chan:** Então, amor, eu não tenho muitas idéias para a Yuka-chan, então, tipo.. Você tem algumas idéias legais para eu pôr? Quero dizer, estou REALMENTE surtando por causa disso! Eu quero mesmo que a Yuka-chan participe da história, então, eu tenho que encontrar um papel legal pra ela, entende? Ai, sorry, Nietzsche-chan.. Beijão.. ;-;

**Shii-sensei:** Mal de vista? Tipo, não saquei essa.. /burra/ Sério, eu queria que o Alex entrasse, mas eu fiquei meio em duvida.. Colocar os dois seria legal, mas se eu já tenho um GINÓRMICO trabalho com essa fanfic aqui com dez participantes, imagina com onze? Eu MORRERIA, cara! Desculpa, mesmo, mesminho, tá? Não me mate, POR FAVORZINHO! ;-; Sim, sim. A personalidade ranzinza do Philippe é completada pela da Yui, e, quando eu vi aquilo, eu simplesmente TIVE que colocar os dois juntos! Eles combinam tanto! E, como a Niicole-chan queria muito que a Yui ficasse com o Naruto, eu acabei fazendo um triângulo. E, não é que eu acabei gostando da idéia, cara? Bom, se a mãe dele foi baleada, ele não gosta de _falar_ disso, prefere _mostrar_.. Tá bom, apanhei legal agora D: Bom, um beijo, Shii-chan ;)

**Kaemily:** Só isso? Magoou, flor.. D: Que bom que tu gostou :D Um beijão! s2

**nanetys:** ksoaksoakoskaosako bem, eu vou TER mesmo que fazer o Sasori morrer. Todos os Fire 32 do grupo vão ter que morrer.. Er.. Inclusive.. A Halley e.e /apanhalegalatémorreer/ Sim, sim, amor, só lá pro final! Tipo, se tiverem onze capítulos (é provável, mais o prólogo e o epílogo), eles morreriam no nono, sacas? sssoksoksaokoa A-MO a Taylor Swift, porra.. Nem tinha me tocado, mas será que a Taylor Ulrick é sosia da Taylor Swift? o.õ /aapanhaforeveragain/ Bem, um beijo no rostinho, flor :D

**Aiko N.S.:** Yo pra ti também, Aoi-chan 8D~ Misterioso e interessante..? Tipo, não consigo escrever NADA misterioso e interessante, mas se você acha.. Quem sou eu pra dizer que você não pode pensar isso? :D Sim, sim.. O Uchiha mirim-perfeito É mirim E perfeitoso DEMAIS! Teve umas milhares de gurias querendo o Sasuke-kun, mas eu, simplesmente, gostei muito da sua *-* Eles, tipo, combinam.. E aí, o que achou da cena deles nesse capítulo? Espero que me diga, viu! Rapsberry and Cherry Kissus² (:


	4. Illusions and Games

**Blade Runner**

**Capítulo II –**Illusions and Games

* * *

- It is right. For me and for Rachel. She has memories. She thik she's part of family, and I love her as I love any other niece, or more. - Said Dr. Tyrell, while he and Mr. Deckard walked in the company.

- But it isn't right. All she has is a illusion. A lie. If you really love her, you won't do this. - Answered Mr. Deckard, looking in Dr. Tyrell eyes. - And you know I'm right.

(**Blade Runner**_, o Filme_)

* * *

Allison Lambert procurara Sasuke por todo o Convênio. Ela se encontrara com Kirameki Mitsuki, que a falara que o rapaz fôra atrás do irmão mais velho, Uchiha Itachi. Na realidade, Allison e a garota de longas medeixas negras não se davam _muito_bem. Ally fôra treinada por Sasuke, e era completamente apaixonada por ele, assim como a outra - a única diferença era que Mitsuki não havia sido treinada pelo Uchiha.

"Itachi? Aqui? Caramba, isso deve estar acabando com o Sasuke-kun! Coitado!" Era no que pensava a morena. No momento, ela estava nos verdes pátios do local, com seus cabelos castanho avermelhados e com algumas mexas roxas balançando livremente ao vento. Em seu rosto, carregava uma expressão preocupada. "Sasuke-kun precisa de alguém. Não acredito que a Kirameki deixou que ele ficasse sozinho! Ela não serve para o Sasuke-kun, não mesmo."

No momento, tropeçou em uma pedra cinzenta que sobressaía-se pela gramínea rasteira de um verde vivo. Ally caiu sentada, segurando-se na pedra onde tropeçara, sentindo um pouco de dor nas nádegas. Foi quando uma mão, pálida, se estendeu. Assustada com o gesto, e sem saber quem queria ajudá-la a se levantar, a morena deu um grito e levantou-se de um salto, apenas para tropeçar mais uma vez na pedra, em um local tão interessante, que até mesmo Jiraya tropeçaria - coisa que, na realidade, era fácil.

- Lambert-san? - Perguntou a voz, fria, porém com um fino feixo de divertimento exposto. Assim que os olhos azulados da jovem encontraram os do rapaz, ela bufou, levantando a mecha de cabelo que cobria seu olho com o ar despejado. - Foi um tombo e tanto, Lambert-san. - Murmurou, com um sorriso frio.

- Cala a boca, Gaara, não foi tão grande. - Ela sussurrou, ríspida, amarrando a cara e fazendo biquinho. Não gostava do ruivo, assim como não gostava da Kirameki. Seu amor por Sasuke, ás vezes, a fazia ser não muito querida. Mas tinha quem precisava: Tinha Yui, sua melhor amiga, e tinha o Uchiha, seu amor. Deu um tapa forte na mão do Sabaku, fazendo-o levá-la para longe, e se levantou, fuzilando-o com os olhos. - Ou teria sido menor, se você não tivesse me assustado! Seu baka! Ah, e quer sair da minha frente?

- Cabeça-dura e teimosa, Lambert-san? - Perguntou, irônico. Irritada, Allison empurrou Gaara para o lado, enquanto saía de perto dele a passos largos e fortes. Estava realmente brava. E isso a tornava mais atraente, na visão do ruivo. - Interessante.

A jovem loira, um pouco atrás dele, cumprimentou a jovem quando ela passava, mas recebeu, em troca, um muxoxo de raiva. Olhando desconfiada para o irmão, Temari aproximou-se dele, com as mãos na cintura. - Ah, maninho, você ainda acha que algum dia a Lambert-san vai gostar de você.. Se você continuar irritando-a desse jeito?

- Temari-chan, por mim não importa.. Apenas acho que é divertido. Lambert-san tem um jeito um tanto.. Maroto, eu diria, de fazer as coisas.

A jovem revirou os olhos: - Tudo para você é como um jogo, Gaara-kun?

- Eu diria que sim, Temari. Sim, é como um jogo.

**xXx**

- Talvez, Orochimaru-san, não seja seguro construir Fire 32, dado aos riscos que representam a sociedade humana. - Murmurou, cética, Lumiére, enquanto ela, Itachi e o fundador da Orochimaru's Robots caminhavam pela fábrica de largos corredores e de lajotas brancas e enfeitadas com um roxo claro. Kyz estava no escritório de Kabuto, atendendo a ele. A russa, na realidade, preferia ficar sem a presença desconcertante da loira. Não fôra com a cara dela. Desde que entrara para o Convênio, guardara todos os materiais possíveis de Uchiha Itachi, o gênio do clan Uchiha. Antes mesmo de conhecê-lo, a Knisparshovsck já estava apaixonada por ele. E agora que ela o conhecia, não podia deixar aquela chance escapar.

Por outro lado, ela vira como o moreno olhara para a outra. Ela começara a pensar que, se não tomasse o devido cuidado, a garota poderia fazê-lo se apaixonar por ela. Bobagem, pensou. Você não era sentimentalista assim, Lumiére.. Uchiha Itachi não se apaixona. E, com um longo suspiro, ela esperou a reação de Orochimaru a seu comentário sobre os Fire 32 que ele estava fabricando.

- Já pensou no risco que os Blade Runner representam para a sociedade Fire 32? Antes que eles praticassem algum ato homicida, os Blade Runner já foram caçando-os. Assim, começou uma revolta. Eles apenas representam esse risco para a sociedade, porque a sociedade assim representa igual risco para eles. Não são apenas eles dotados de poder fora do comum, Knisparshovsck-sama. Seu companheiro, o Uchiha, também é, por exemplo. - Fez Orochimaru, com um sorriso de canto.

Revirando os olhos e bufando, ela replicou: - Talvez, porém as mortes foram maiores na gestação Fire 32, não na Blade Runner. Eles assassinaram almas inocentes.

- E não eram os Fire 32 inocentes quando os Blade Runner atacaram-nos, há vinte anos atrás? Knisparshovsck, vai precisar de argumentos melhores para me convencer de parar de fabricar os Fire 32. Todos precisam de uma segunda chance, e eles não são exceção. Também não devemos esquecer de que eles são _robôs_, e apenas reagem se forem provocados. E, acho, que vocês devam, antes de mais nada, me dizer o motivo dessa tão doce e maravilhosa visita, não concordam?

Com um sorriso de canto, dessa vez foi Itachi que respondeu ao questionamento do homem: - Acho justo, Orochimaru-sama. Precisamos pegar quatro Fire 32's fugitivos, e achamos que eles queiram procurar-lhe para querer uma vida mais longa. Queremos, então, fazer o Teste Iron com seus funcionários.

- Hm, acho que você progrediu alguma coisa nos últimos anos. Da última vez que nos vimos, a única coisa que você falava era.. - Começou Orochimaru, surpreso.

- Hm. - Fez Itachi, fazendo com que o mais velho cerrasse os olhos de irritação. Realmente, não tinha como se surpreender com um Uchiha. - Orochimaru, não é um pedido. Há um Fire 32 infiltrado na sua linha de produção, e teremos que testar todos os seus funcionários, um por um, até encontrarmos ele. Senão, Dr., creio que o senhor estará correndo perigo. Um perigo mortal. - Acrescentou ele, olhando fundo nos olhos do homem a sua frente.

Um gostoso silêncio pairou entre os presentes, enquanto Orochimaru parecia digerir as informações. Ficou, por um momento, pensativo, e Lumiére chegou a pensar que ele tivesse dormido, pela quantidade de tempo que demorou. Já Itachi não parecia estar surpreso - como sempre, o Blade Runner não deixava transparecer a emoção ou os sentimentos, e essa devia ser sua maior qualidade.

Por fim, o dono da Orochimaru Robot's proferiu algumas palavras. - Como saberei que o teste dará certo?

- Acho que o senhor terá de arriscar, Dr. Orochimaru. - Respondeu Itachi, com um sorriso de canto. Mas o homem não se conformaria com aquilo. Houve mais um momento de silêncio, até que ele virou-se para o Uchiha, os olhos brilhando, e apresentou sua proposta:

- Deixarei que teste meus operários e funcionários, Uchiha. Mas isso apenas se você me provar que o teste funciona. Quero que você use o Teste Iron em Kyz.

**xXx**

Lumiére e Itachi não eram os únicos na O.R. A jovem de longos cabelos pretos e diversas mechas roxas ainda estava parada, olhando pela janela, vendo os montadores da fábrica.. Relembrando do seu passado. Ela tinha saudades dele.

Kyz a viu, primeiramente, quando estava passando pelo corredor. A garota era silenciosa, e também não atraía muita atenção - mas a loira a viu. Não fazia ruídos, e andava com elegância desgastada. Parecia não ter conseguido dormir, e estar remoendo aquela idéia a muito, muito tempo. Que idéia? Kyz não tinha a mínima noção. Apenas sabia que existia, pela face enevoada da jovem misteriosa.

- Sinto muito, mas você não pode andar pelo corredor sozinha. - Disse a loira, erguendo a voz. Como não teve resposta, tragou um pouco do cigarro. A garota havia parado de andar, e era o suficiente para que Kyz continuasse: - Você tem um encontro marcado com o Dr. Orochimaru? Ou está aqui para se encontrar com os Blade Runners?

A morena se virou para a secretária, seus olhos encontrando os dela. Se encararam por muito tempo. Os olhos azulados, cor do céu, pareciam esconder muitos segredos, e estavam carregados de diversos sentimentos. Mágoa. Nostalgia. Amor. Tristeza. Dor. Era tão depressivo, triste e profundo, que por um momento pareceu a Kyz que aqueles olhos eram repletos de lágrimas - azuis, límpidas e angelicais - que estavam prestes a serem derramadas. A desconhecida abriu a boca, tremendo, e disse, em um fiapo de voz:

- Aburame Shino. - Sua voz também tremeu, e ela tropeçou em _Aburame_, mas não gaguejou. Mas aquele tropeço foi o suficiente para Kyz perceber como era dificil para a jovem na sua frente. Em um ímpeto, a loira, cheia de piedade, a puxou para perto e deu um abraço.

- Tudo vai ficar bem. - Disse, mesmo sem saber se realmente ia ficar tudo certo, e o que ia ficar certo. O disse simplesmente por dizer, por ter uma enorme vontade de confortar aquela criaturinha, que começara a soluçar em seu ombro e dizer algumas palavras sem sentido, dentre as quais Kyz só foi capaz de identificar **Hiro**, **amigo** e **Morte**. - Shino está ali embaixo. Quer que eu vá com você ou.. Prefere ir sozinha?

Com um aperto no coração e os olhos arregalados, a garotinha agradeceu e saiu correndo, sem sequer responder. Para ela, não era normal se abrir tanto com uma pessoa, principalmente alguém que ela não conhecia, como a loira. Ela também não gostara nem um pouco de como fora frágil. Odiava aquela fragilidade. Geralmente, a escondia, como um adolescente normal esconde a espinha: por debaixo de uma máscara de arrogância e impaciencia, que ela não tivera coragem de usar naquele dia.

Não sabendo que iria fazer.. O que estava prestes a fazer. Ela apenas corria sem rumo na plataforma, esperando avistar alguém com a mesma face da pessoa de quatro anos atrás. Ela não podia ter mudado muito.

Então, ela a avistou. Repetiu, com a voz um pouco mais confiante, o que acabara de dizer para a loira, alto o suficiene para que o rapaz de capuz a ouvisse: - Aburame Shino.

**xXx**

'O ateliê dele fica perto da Midway Avenue' dissera Sai, na tarde do dia anterior, enquanto os dois caminhavam pelo que restara do Central Park, naquela época em que a colonização de outros mundos era bem mais importante do que o próprio mundo em que viviam. 'Você vai localizá-lo porque, geralmente, há muita fumaça por perto. Meu amigo sempre acaba demolindo alguma coisa, você sabe. Explodir coisas, para ele, é uma arte. Na entrada, tem uma placa - isto é, se ele ainda não a explodiu - onde está escrito Art is a Bang.'

'Só mais uma vez' Pedira Taylor, parando de caminhar enquanto observava um robô lagarto e seu dono atravessarem sem piedade em seu caminho, com garrafas de Nectar-Lel**¹**. Não estava afim de trombar com um tipo daqueles. Dizia-se que os Robôs Lagartos eram os mais briguentos. 'O nome desse seu amigo estranho é.. Deidara?'

'Sim' Respondera Sai. Parecia um pouco preocupado quanto ao fato da amiga acabar falando que ele era estranho, então rápidamente acrescentou: 'Mas não o chame de estranho. Lembre-se que, ao invés de consertar o Jackal, ele pode acabar explodindo-o.'

Mas, depois de quatro voltas na Midway Avenue, Taylor ainda não avistara porcaria nenhuma de fumaça, muito menos uma placa escrito Art is a Bang. E, segundo o amigo, a placa era a menor chance, já que o tal de Estranhodaira poderia ter explodido ela. Balançando a cabeça, ela fez biquinho, com raiva. O piercing em forma de bolinha, se tivesse voz, teria reclamado do desconforto que aqueles momentâneos biquinhos davam a ele, mas, como sabemos, nem mesmo no ano de 6076 os piercings falam.

- Merda. - Murmurou, estressada, enquanto chutava uma pedrinha. Mas, graças a sua irritação, a pedrinha voou mais alto do que devia, e com mais força do que o esperado, atingindo um homem loiro que estava lendo o jornal, sentado em um banco. - Desculpe. - Pediu, destenta, enquanto revirava os olhos e passava direto pelo homem. Foi quando ouviu a frase que, para qualquer pessoa, seria no mínimo bizarra, mas para ela, poderia tê-la feito flutuar:

- Art is a Bang! - Seguida pelo som de uma explosão logo atrás dela. Taylor se virou, esperançosa, mas apenas viu o homem, sentado e lendo o jornal, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios retorcidos. E a pedra, chamuscada, a seus pés. Ele notou que ela o encarava e, fechando o rosto, disse, nada simpático: - Sim, ma'am, em que posso ajudá-la?

- Você é Estran.. Quero dizer, Deidara? - Ela perguntou, sem saber de onde vinham as palavras. Apenas o desejo de que fosse porque, verdade fosse dita, ele era um belo de um pedaço de mal caminho! E ia consertar Jackal, é claro, mas a beleza dele também contava. Taylor não conseguia desviar o olhar dos dentes brancos e perfeitos dele, e se pegou imaginando seu próprio canino selvagem, devido a um acidente de infância. Não havia comparação entre os dois, com certeza.

- Yeah, ma'am. Vou repetir: Em que posso ajudá-la, honey? - Perguntou Estranhodaira, com uma piscadela encantadora. Seu tom de voz foi engraçado, e se não estivesse tão afoita, Taylor teria rido. Ou achado uma baita idiotice. Ela não sabia qual desses dois, mas, mais provávelmente, a segunda opção.

- Finalmente. - Resmungou ela, dando um pequeno sorriso. Deidara pareceu se assustar ao ver seu canino afiado, e também seus piercings. Talvez, ele estivesse com medo de ser assaltado ou assassinado, e dava para ler em sua expressão o que ele estava pensando. 'Alguém me salve! Sou novo demais para morrer!', e Taylor concordava que ele era novo (e bonito) demais para morrer. - Procurei quatro vezes na Midway Avenue, e nada desse ateliê! Ah, já estava começando a pensar que Sai tinha me enrolado!

Os olhos azuis do loiro brilharam. Agora ele começara a confiar em Taylor, e já não pensava mais que iria morrer. - Ah, aquele desgraçado do Sai! Bom, mon amí, acho melhor que você me conte porque esse_idiote_ te mandou aqui, pra que, quando e como, ou não poderei fazer nada!

O sotaque, a animação e as gracinhas do homem já começavam a irritar a Blade Runner. Ela fôra treinada para ter paciencia, calma, e ser uma boa ouvinte - mesmo que isso não condizesse com a ação a qual os Blade Runners tinham que enfrentar -, mas aquilo estava começando a extrapolar. 'Idiote'? De que planeta ele vinha, meu pai do céu?

- Sai me disse que você conserta coisas. - Ela foi dizendo, observando a expressão facial de Deidara. Ele deu quase um sorriso quando Taylor falou que ele consertava as coisas. Estava claro que ele explodia as coisas mais do que consertava, na realidade. - Tenho um rifle muito especial, o Jackal. Ele significa muita coisa para mim, mas foi quebrado. Você pode consertá-lo para mim? Eu pago.

Ao ouvir as últimas duas palavras da morena, Deidarra levantou-se de um salto, com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo, e se pôs a gritar:

- Of course que posso consertar seu rifle! Mas ele não está meio ultrapassado? Posso fazer uma nova arma para você! Art is a Bang!

A simples idéia de trocar Jackal por alguma outra arma enojava Taylor. Ela depositava confiança na arma, e realmente não estava disposta a passar pelo mesmo processo com qualquer outra. Simplesmente fez que não com a cabeça, sem a menor vontade de falar. Entendendo o sinal, o loiro revirou os olhos e completou o que estava dizendo, com visível desinteresse - estava na cara que a morena teria que pagar mais para ele construir uma nova arma, e ele queria mais dinheiro:

- Me passe o rifle.

'O nome dele é Jackal!' Pensou Taylor, irritada, mas mordeu os lábios com força, se controlando para não falar nada do que se arrepender depois. Ele iria consertar Jackal, era isso que importava. A contra-gosto, deu a arma para o loiro. Ele a examinou e, então, com descrença na voz, murmurou:

- Vai ser dificil. E, no meu ateliê, quero que me conte exatamente como conseguiu partir uma arma tão resistente em duas. Então eu posso falar o meu preço.

Suspirou. O que mais poderia fazer?

**xXx**

Era a mesma Midway Avenue em que Taylor estava, porém mais escura e deserta. Exceto pelos dois. O que cheirava á tinta, e o cheio de piercings. Andavam a passos largos e altivos, sem se importar em serem vistos - não seriam, mesmo. Também não falavam nada, então não poderiam ser ouvidos.

Havia uma casa pequena no fim da rua sem saída em que eles se encontravam. Quem olhasse, poderia reconhecer Sasori e Pain, os dois fugitivos, mas isso apeas se tivesse alguma ligação com a O.R. ou o Convenio. Mas a maioria na redondeza quase não fazia idéia de que eles existiam.

Aquela era a Dawn Midway Avenue, a parte mais analfabeta e desconhecida da avenida tão movimentada e famosa. O lugar para o qual eles se dirigiam era ainda embaixo dessa rua. Abriram a porta da pequena casa caída, podendo ver uma escada em caracol que descia para o outro pavimento. Adoraram o cheiro fétido de podridão que vinha de lá. Era o cheiro que eles mais sentiam, afinal, foram criados naquela coisa desgostante.. Ou, pelo menos, seus olhos haviam sido.

- Lá embaixo. - Murmurou o cara de cabelos vermelhos, apontando para a negritude abaixo das escadas. Haviam barulhos de metal se chocando, e alguns suspiros e "ahs" desapontados provenientes de apenas uma pessoa. Uma pessoa do gênero masculino e, pelo timbre da voz, entre trinta e cinqüenta anos.

Estavam certos. Lá embaixo, o velho Sarutobi trabalhava com seus projetos: olhos humanos, olhos animais.. Olhos Fire 32's. Os olhos deles. O de piercings chamou o nome do velho baixinho, esperando para ver sua reação ao tomar consciência da presença dos dois. Ele parou de trabalhar e, por alguns instantes, tudo ficou imerso no mais profundo silêncio. Depois, o metal tilintou, enquanto Sarutobi voltou-se, desconfiado, e mirou o fundo dos olhos deles.

- Eu criei os olhos de vocês. - Ele disse, com um sorriso, pois sabia que seria o último. Sabia que não adiantaria correr: havia criado olhos de águia.. Para bestas. Eles poderiam vê-lo no escuro mais penoso, e também poderiam ver tudo ao seu redor. Não havia como escapar daquele triste destino.

A morte. E algumas perguntas que ele sabiam que viriam. Perguntas sobre Orochimaru, perguntas sobre a Néctar & Cia Company, perguntas sobre os Haruno, sobre eles, sobre a vida.. Perguntas que seria parcialmente impossível serem respondidas. Apenas um nome veio a sua cabeça:

Shikamaru. Eles não podiam encontrar Shikamaru. Ou encontrariam, também, Orochimaru.

Mas Pain pareceu ter lido o que ele pensava em seu rosto: - Muito bem, Sasori. Encontre o filho do Nara. Deve estar com vinte anos, mais ou menos, agora. Procure por toda a cidade, se for preciso. E eu cuido do velho.

Sabia que não havia jeito. Tinha de responder as perguntas, e talvez eles não ferissem seu neto – mesmo que o próprio não soubesse do parentesco entre eles. Suspirou, enquanto sentia suas mãos serem presas na cadeira em que estava sentado, e via pela última vez um projeto que seria abandonado não por vontade própria: os olhos do Sharingan. "Ah", ele pensou, desanimado. "Uchiha Itachi ficará bastante desapontado com isso. Ele pretendia usar o projeto O.S.3002 para se reaproximar do irmão caçula, se não me engano. Bem, é uma pena, realmente, mas não poderei fazer nada. Antes eu do que meu mestre, Orochimaru."

- Há algum jeito de mudar o rumo da vida de um Fire 32? – Perguntou Pain, com a voz pacata e desprovida de sentimentos. Um calafrio passou pelo corpo do cientista. – Responda-me, agora. Há uma maneira de um Fire 32 viver mais de quatro anos?

- N..Não. – Respondeu, resoluto. Tinha certeza de que estava certo, mas viu o olhar ferido de sua própria criação, e percebeu que havia colocado sentimentos demais naqueles olhos. Estava se lembrando do que a sociedade fizera-o esquecer: Fire 32 também são providos de sentimentos humanos. Não havia como escapar daquele olhar, aquele olhar vingativo e sedento de sangue. Engoliu em seco e deu a melhor resposta que poderia dar: - Mas eu não sei sobre a vida de um Fire 32. Eu apenas criei.. Seus olhos. Seus olhos, Pain. Você foi minha obra mais perfeita, e também a do Mestre. Pense nisso, por favor. Deixe-nos em paz, e entenda que deve aceitar seu destino!

- Resposta errada. – Murmurou o robô, fechando os olhos em um desalento. Pareceu pegar um pouco de saliva, antes de continuar, quase humanamente demais, e perfeitamente doloroso: – Sabe, gosto muito de meus olhos. Pensei até em poupar sua vida. Mas vejo que correria e contaria tudo para Orochimaru. Talvez a melhor opção seja, então, uma morte honrosa, e que não doa tanto.

O medo cegou o velho cientista, por um momento, e para sempre: fechou os olhos, esperando o golpe fatal. Mas foi exatamente quando os abriu que ele veio.

Pain limpou as próprias mãos, sujas de sangue, e deu uma olhada para o corpo na cadeira. Ainda respirava com dificuldade, mas logo viu que seu coração pararia. Com um sorriso, virou-se para os olhos dispostos na mesa. Mais tecnológicos, perfeitos. Ele almeijou um daqueles, e sabia que Konan poderia colocar nele – afinal, ela era uma especialista naquilo. Porém, optou pelo melhor espécime na sala: o olho do cientista.

Arrancou-o, com um barulho de estalido, e o homem desfaleceu logo em seguida, com um suspirou terrível e que teria feito o mais bravo Blade Runner estremecer. Mas aquele era Pain, e ele não tinha medo da morte – não da morte dos humanos, mas sim da morte que chegava, próxima, a ele próprio, e que batia em sua porta mais a cada dia que se passava.

Virou-se para Sasori e entregou-lhe o olho: - Guarde para mim. – Como o ruivo com cheiro de tinta assentiu, o líder virou-se mais uma vez para aquele que lhe dera a incrível habilidade de ver no escuro e pensou, por um momento, ter sentido um pequeno fagulho de pena em sua alma austera. Mas logo tornou a sua antiga pessoa, e começou a gargalhar do sentimento que pensara ter tido.

Afinal, o que _ele_ sabia sobre a morte, além de que era um local onde o tempo não existia e as coisas não faziam sentido?

**xXx**

A sala era escura, mas nada comparada a de Jiraya. Não era dotada de nenhum luxo, e o Blade Runner pôde notar que a parede descascava. Mas, no momento, ele não estava interessado nos detalhes da aparência da sala. Estava olhando demais para os olhos profundos da jovem do outro lado da mesa, enquanto via ela pensar um pouco - e bem pouco - antes de responder a cada uma de suas perguntas.

- Se encontrasse seu marido na cama com outra, o que você pensaria? - Perguntou Itachi, sentado em uma das extremidades da mesa. Na outra, estava a loira, Kyz. E, do outro lado da sala, encostados na porta, estavam Lumiére e Orochimaru.

- Nada. Deveria estar satisfeito comigo. - Respondeu, sem emoções, Kyz. Mais uma vez, levou o cigarro aos lábios. A fumaça que soltou tinha um cheiro inebriante.

A máquina vibrou, escrevendo o que ela dissera e tirando fotos e fotos de seu olho. _Irritante_, na sua opinião. Mas o Uchiha não precisava olhar os resultados para confirmar suas suspeitas. Ele já sabia, mas tinha o impulso de continuar perguntando, e tentar prever ou entender as reações da loira. Com um sorriso de canto, ele não leu a próxima pergunta. Apenas disse, curioso, embora jamais fosse admitir que tinha curiosidade a respeito desse fato:

- Se pudesse, você me beijaria? - Estava concentrado demais no sorriso zombeteiro formado no rosto perfeito da jovem a sua frente para notar o olhar arregalado de Lumiére e o ataque de tosses que ela teve ao ouvir a pergunta. Olhava, com ódio, Kyz. Embora tenha passado despercebido por Itachi, não havia passado pelo dono da O.R. Ele sabia que deveria ficar de olho na Blade Runner, pois tinha experiência em pessoas que se vingavam por amor, embora ele achasse que não houvesse nada entre a jovem e o Uchiha.

- Por acaso _você_ quer me beijar? - Kyz perguntou, em tom de acusação e zombaria. Sua sombrancelha foi arqueada, e ela mirava diretamente os olhos do Blade Runner. Ele não sabia o que dizer, então apenas continuou com um sorriso, a encarando.

Lumiére não suportava mais aquilo. Não suportava o olhar que aquela menina idiota dirigia ao seu companheiro de missão e, no fundo, sua paixão durante toda a vida. Ela tinha a chance bem na sua frente, e não admitia perdê-la para.. Alguém como.. _Ela_!

- Tudo bem, acho que isso foi bem esclarecedor. - Disse, lançando um olhar significativo para Kyz que, ainda com uma expressão irônica, se levantou e se dirigiu até ela. Se encararam perigosamente, em um silêncio que foi quebrado pela atitude da Blade Runner: - Acho que sabemos, agora, que o Teste Iron funciona. Estou certa, Orochimaru-sama?

- Certo, com certeza, srta. Knisparshovsck. Meu bem, - Orochimaru disse, voltando-se para Kyz, que, pela primeira vez desde que Lumiére e Itachi a viram, abriu um sorriso verdadeiro. Por mais que Itachi permanecesse frio, ela lhe pareceu muito mais bela sorrindo. - pode me esperar na recepção? Depois do trabalho, podemos ir ao cemitério ver sua mãe. E, depois, jantar. O que me diz?

- Está bem, vovô! - Assentiu a loira, com um sorriso. Ela realmente adorava seu avô. Virou-se para os Blade Runners e, com um aceno de cabeça, saiu da sala.

Dr. Orochimaru voltou-se para eles: - E então, sr. Uchiha? - Perguntou, com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

- Ela não é realmente sua neta. - Concluiu Itachi. - Como..?

- Kyz, QWKYZ.510.0 foi um experimento. Minha filha, meu genro e minha neta morreram em um acidente de carro a alguns meses. Foi quando criaram Kyz. Eu fiz um projeto em que implantei uma memória falsa nela. Agora, ela _é_ a minha neta. Sei que pode parecer sacana, e todas as outras coisas que estão passando por suas mentes.. Mas eu a amo como amava minha neta, talvez até mais, pois não convivi muito com ela quando era viva. Agora Kyz _é_ minha neta. - Respondeu o cientista, e Lumiére pôde notar a mágoa evidente em sua voz. Ele estava triste, e parecia haver um nó em sua garganta.

- Isso é ridículo. - Disse Itachi, para a surpresa de todos os presentes, inclusive da russa.

- _Como_? - Perguntou ela, com um sotaque gracioso acentuado, tentando chamar sua atenção. Ela não podia ter ouvido direito. Ele estava maluco? Como poderia ser ridiculo? Era, no mínimo, triste. Ele perdera a neta, a filha, entre outros familiares! Não podia culpá-lo por querer tê-los de volta. Confusa, apenas esperou que o "gênio Uchiha" explicasse seu ponto de vista.

- Isso é ridiculo. - Repetiu, mais uma vez. - Você não tem o direito de mentir para Kyz. Ela realmente acredita que é humana, e que é sua neta. Ela vive uma mentira, que pensa ser realidade. Quando ela descobrir, o que você acha que pensará de você? Uma ilusão. É isso que ela vive. E é triste pensar que ela nunca vai ver o mundo como o que ela realmente é. Sem verdade. Apenas mentiras.

- É melhor para ela.. - Murmurou, baixinho, Orochimaru. - Eu a amo muito. Não suportaria viver sem Kyz.

- E é exatamente por isso que você devia contar a verdade para ela.

Com um olhar triste, a voz do cientista não deu dúvidas a nenhum dos presentes: deviam fazer exatamente o que ele pedia. - Não contem a ela. Por favor. Eu imploro.

Um suspiro, olhos fechados. A boca aberta, mas nenhum som saindo. E ele prometeu, enquanto abria os olhos.

"Você está interessado demais dela, Uchiha." pensou Lumiére, amarga, enquanto olhava os brilhantes olhos do rapaz."Você podia ter descoberto quem ela era em cinco perguntas. E você fez muito mais."

**xXx**

- Qual é nossa missão, Jiraya-sama? - Perguntou a garota alva, dos cabelos repicados. Ela percebia os olhares pseudo-caninos sobre si, e não podia dizer que não gostava. Mas o menino-cão? Onde Jiraya estava com a cabeça? A jovem alva mal falava com ele! E ele era simplesmente bizarro. Lembrava que, quando andava com sua amiga, Tsuki Yui, ela sempre contava algumas histórias estranhas sobre o garoto marcado que sempre carregava o "amiguinho" no colo.

'E eu e Philippe estávamos caminhando pelo corredor, enquanto eu procurava Naruto-sempai!' Contara a garota, sonhadora. A jovem alva suspirara. Quando ela ia entender que Philippe estava apaixonado por ela, e que ela o magoava e enciumava com todo aquele papo sobre Naruto? Na opinião dela, ele nem era tão bonito, legal ou inteligente assim! 'E vimos aquele cara lá, o Inuzuka. Inuzuka Kiba. Ele falava com o cachorro dele! Falava, Bree-chan. Imagine que ele falava como se o cachorro fosse uma espécie de pai dele, e obedecia as 'ordens' que o cachorro dava! Que horror, não?'

Bree Furukawa não acreditara em sua amiga, na primeira vez. Mas agora, frente-a-frente com o menino-cão, ela podia ver que Yui não exagerara nem um pouco em sua narração. O rapaz _realmente_ falava com o cachorro.. Qual era o nome? Quando ela falara 'que gracinha' ele a corrigira.. Akamaru! Isso! Ele falava com Akamaru como se ele fosse uma força superior, e lançava alguns olhares nada inibidos para a jovem, o que a incomodava um pouco. Mas gostava da atenção.

- Vocês devem ir atrás de Kayan Yuka, uma Blade Runner. Fugiu, ontem, do Convenio, em busca de respostas e vingança pela morte de um amigo.. Por Fire 32's. - Tanto Bree quanto o menino-cão sentiram um arrepio na pele assim que ouviram o nome dos robôs. Seus passados os condenavam a temerem aquele nome, e eles o faziam por livre e espontânea vontade, sem nenhum constrangimento. - Sabem que esse não é o espírito de ser Blade Runner, srta. Furukawa, sr. Inuzuka. Kayan Yuka não pode cometer nenhuma besteira, ou vingar com as próprias mãos a morte do jovem. Vocês devem seguir sua trilha, ficar um passo antes dela, dissuadí-la da idéia e também sua ajuda, e trazê-la de volta. Compreendido? - Perguntou Jiraya, sério, enquanto uma série de fotos de uma garota pálida, de olhos azuis, cabelos pretos com algumas mechas roxas e aparência completamente triste, tão triste que chegava a doer, apareciam em forma de holograma logo atrás dele.

Kayan Yuka. Bree também lembrava da jovem de cabelos roxos - ou seriam pretos? Ela nunca conseguira destinguir esse aspecto de Yuka. Lembrava-se de olhos que se assemelhavam a anjos, olhos que ela usava como fonte de energia, que se estreitavam quando brigava com alguém, e brilhavam quando ela estava triste ou feliz. Esboçavam suas reações a respeito da vida e tudo relacionado a isso. Eram como uma janela para a alma da 'roxinha'. A garota de cabelos repicados e pele alva nunca se dera muito bem com a 'roxinha', mas Yui, que era amiga de todos no Convenio, a conhecia perfeitamente. Muito embora Bree tivesse certo dom de conhecer as pessoas, mesmo as com quem menos falava, ou até mesmo a primeira vez que a visse. Ela conseguia entender o que se passava nas mentes das pessoas. Portanto, ela não culpou Kayan Yuka por sua saudade ou por seu desejo de vingança, sendo que muitas vezes ela própria o tivera. Mas também não abraçou sua alma ferida e deu razão a ela, pois fôra uma tremenda idiotice sair de lá planejando matar um Fire 32, sozinha, ou mesmo com uma ajuda insignificante.

Balançou a cabeça, tentando parar de sonhar acordada. Esse era um de seus maiores problemas: estava sempre entretida demais com sua mente para notar o que se passava ao seu redor. Mas não podia evitar. Assim como a garota, perdera entes queridos - seus pais, até então Blade Runners - e, para tornar-se uma caçadora de Andróides, seu sonho desde pequena, tivera de se despedir de seus irmãos, Train e Nana, e de seus avós - entre eles, Train era o que mais se destacava e, de longe, o irmão e parente que Bree mais amava. Sentiu pena de Yuka, enquanto abaixava a cabeça para pensar sobre o sentimento dentro dela. Com a história da jovem de olhos angelicais, acabara se lembrando de sua antiga vida, e toda a saudade mantida em segredo por seu próprio coração pareceu queimar, como uma casa em chamas, e o próprio começou a palpitar desesperado, como uma bomba-relógio.

- Hey, Furukawa-chan! - Chamou o menino-cão, com uma intimidade repentina naquele _chan_ que assustou e agradou a menina da pele alva, ao mesmo tempo. Ela virou-se para o garoto estranho, com um sorriso no rosto. - E aí, pronta para arrazar na missão? Tenho certeza que posso correr mais rápido do que você! - Riu ele, dando uma piscadela. Daquele momento em diante, o menino-cão morreu, e nasceu Inuzuka Kiba. Akamaru, o cachorro, latiu, como em confirmação.

- Eu duvido. - Respondeu Bree, com um sorriso satisfeito. Talvez não fosse ser tão idiota ou chato assim fazer a missão com Kiba. Talvez eles pudessem conversar, e até se tornar amigos.

**xXx**

Os cabelos cor-de-cobre voavam, enquanto o vestido que usava esvoaçava. O vento batia em seu rosto com força, mas, mais uma vez, ela o sentia - e era isso o que importava. Perguntou-se por quanto tempo ficara presa naquela "jaula", perto da órbita de Orion. Ficara gravitando por anos a fio, com os olhos fechados, a lembrança de seu "pai" nítido na mente. E foi então que ele a salvou. O jovem dos cabelos ruivos, assim como os seus, e do cheiro-de-tinta.

Ela sabia que devia sua vida a ele, por isso esperava pacientemente sua volta. Não apenas sua vida, mas também seu coração, estavam nas mãos dele. Akasuna no Sasori. O nome dele. Halley Aschenbrenner respirou fundo, sentindo o doce gosto da liberdade, que batera em sua porta há quase uma semana. Ela tinha pouco tempo de vida, e sabia que logo os Blade Runners estariam a procura não só dela, mas também do ruivo, de Konan e de Pain.

A jovem morena abriu a janela, e observou a ruiva no telhado. Com um sussurro, como se temesse ser escutada por ninguém além de Halley, Konan chamou-a: - Hay.. Eles chegaram. - Avisou.

Konan não fôra apenas uma das únicas pessoas que haviam acolhido a jovem de cabelos cobre e olhos mel, mas também havia sido uma boa - e, no fundo, a melhor e única - amiga para ela. Sempre compartilhavam tudo uma com a outra, e podia-se dizer que era uma amizade normal, como a de diversas outras garotas humanas. Exceto pelas mortes que as rodeavam, e os passados sombrios que a marcavam. Mas foi apenas saber que Sasori havia chegado que os olhos de Halley começaram a brilhar, e ela levantou o vestido branco com algumas margens azul-esverdeadas - o único que conseguiram roubar - enquanto corria.

Desceu as escadas antes que Konan pudesse se virar, e logo o viu, entrando. Sempre majestoso, sempre elegante, sempre confiante, mas também sempre disposto a estender as mãos. Os olhos de Hay brilharam, e ela se lançou nos braços do "amigo", com um suspiro de felicidade. Sempre achando que estavam conspirando contra ela, e sempre desconfiada, a única pessoa em que a ruiva confiava plenamente era o jovem cheiro-de-tinta.

Ele a acolheu em seus braços, com um pequeno sorriso. Se, algum dia, Halley teve medo de morrer, aquilo com certeza se dissipara. Ela se sentia tão segura nos braços de Sasori que até deixou os óculos caírem. Não se importou com aquilo.

Irritada, foi Konan quem o juntou, enquanto revirava os olhos. Pain ergueu uma sombrancelha, esperando seu abraço, mas ela apenas colocou o óculos em uma mesa e subiu as escadas, satisfeita por fazer o "líder" sofrer um pouco de falta de atenção.

- O que trouxe, Sasori-sama? - Perguntou Halley, a emoção contida na voz, mas o ruivo percebeu. Para o espanto da garota, retirou um olho humano de dentro do bolso do casaco. - Como você conseguiu isso, Sasori-sama?

O Akasuna deu de ombros, sem se empenhar em responder lentamente. - Roubamos. De um cientista, na Dawn Midway Avenue. Ele não vai mais precisar deles para o lugar onde foi.

A idéia de matar alguém não incomodava Halley. A idéia de matar um cientista, assim como mataram seu "pai", a fez enojar e começar a tremer, descontroladamente. Ela arregalou os olhos e, com toda a força que tinha - e não era pouca -, deu um tremendo tapa na cara de Sasori. - Seu idiota! - Berrou, com lágrimas nos olhos. Como ele pudera falar aquilo com tanta naturalidade? Esquecera, por acaso, o que _ela_ passara com a morte de seu pai, também cientista?

Depois, subiu as escadas correndo, atrás de Konan, enquanto deixava para trás um ruivo estupefato pela reação da garota, e um Pain nada impressionado com aquilo. Nem mesmo com a face de Sasori, triste e surpresa. Apenas com uma vontade enorme de encontrar o criador, e já tinha um nome para isso: Nara Shikamaru, neto do cientista morto naquele dia tão produtivo. Aquele garoto não teria muito tempo de vida, mas aquilo não deu pena a Pain que, com um sorriso zombeteiro na face, subiu atrás de Konan.

**xXx**

- Não, não e não! - Reclamava Yui, enquanto tentava se soltar de Philippe. - Temos que encontrar Bree e Ally, Phil-kun! E Tay, e Mitsuki, também. Eu preciso falar com elas! Todas vão sair de missão e você quer que eu fique parada aqui? Me solte, Phil-kun!

Mas o loiro não iria soltá-la. Ele a segurava com força, e todos os protestos dela eram em vão. Philippe era maior e mais forte que ela. E, quando Yui notou isso, ela revirou os olhos e bufou, consternada. - Terminou? - Perguntou o loiro, com um meio-sorriso divertido. Com raiva, a amiga fez que sim, e ele continuou: - Apenas Bree, Mitsuki e Taylor vão sair de missão. Por falar nisso, Bree acabou de ir, com o Inuzuka. Allison vai ficar aqui, e você devia saber disso. Ela é mais sua amiga do que eu.

- Ah, certo. Então, tenho que me despedir de Mitsuki e de Tay e.. - Começava, novamente, a morena, enquanto tirava a franja em formato de meia-lua para a esquerda do olho, para poder observar melhor o ambiente, e viu o riso contido no rosto do melhor amigo. - O que foi, Phil-kun?

- Taylor saiu, com o rifle dela. - Murmurou ele, com um enorme sorriso irônico. - Sai me disse que foi consertá-lo. A única pessoa da qual você pode se despedir é Mitsuki..

- Eu. - Disse uma voz atrás deles, calma e austera, os sobressaltando. Mitsuki vinha atrás deles, com os olhos brilhantes, mas com uma expressão irritada. Philippe e Yui não se incomodaram, porque sabiam que esse era o jeito contraditório da jovem demonstrar felicidade e amizade. Eles apenas se preocupariam se ela os tratasse com respeito. - Certo, Yui-chan, não vai se despedir de mim?

- MITSU-CHAN! - Gritou ela, com os olhos brilhando e uma felicidade exuberante. Depois, atirou-se nos braços de Mitsuki, gritando e fazendo cócegas nela. Mas era impossível fazê-la rir. - Adeus, Mitsu-chan! Um beijão, volte logo, não morra, e pegue o Sasuke-kun! - Fez Yui, em um tom malicioso, encorajando a jovem três anos mais velha**²**, que, se tivesse controle sobre suas reações, teria corado.

Esboçando um sorriso zombeteiro, enquanto queria ser capaz de dar um verdadeiro, Mitsuki agradeceu. Tinha que ir, para se encontrar com sua dupla, Sai, e se arrumar. Eles iriam sair cedo, no dia seguinte, e ela não podia se atrasar.

Esperançoso, Philippe se voltou para uma deslumbrada Yui: - _Agora_ eu posso ir para casa? - Perguntou, ranzinza.

- Claro que não! - Respondeu uma empolgada jovem morena, enquanto segurava a mão do jovem - ele ficou completa e totalmente vermelho e sem reação diante da atitude da jovem - e corria pelos corredores. Philippe apenas ficou admirando seus olhos completamente negros e brilhantes, e desejando seus lábios vermelho-sangue. Balançou a cabeça, tirando aqueles pensamentos de lá, e tentando voltar sua atenção para a amiga. - .. E podemos encontrar com Naruto-sempai, também!

Gemendo em frustração, Philippe foi arrastado por todo o Convênio.

**xXx**

"Itachi esteve aqui. Ele voltou." Era tudo o que passava na cabeça do frio Uchiha mais novo, enquanto ele treinava sua mira na sala, junto com Sai. Mitsuki havia saído para se despedir de algumas amigas, e Taylor estava consertando seu riffle. De certo modo, Sasuke sentia-se culpado pelo fato de 'Jackal', a arma de estimação da parceira, ter quebrado. Afinal, ela não quebrara porque Taylor estava querendo protegê-lo?

- Hey, quer parar de atirar nessa droga de alvo? Estou tentando ler um livro, se não percebeu, Uchiha. – Resmungou Sai, do outro canto da sala de treinamento, cansado de pedir e não ser atendido. Porém, dessa vez, o moreno o escutou. Todas as outras, estivera ocupado demais pensando no que poderia significar essa volta de seu irmão e também a missão para a qual havia sido designado.

Revirando os olhos, quardou a .44 na "armadeira" e sentou-se, cansado, no banco ao lado de Sai. Afinal, eles haviam sido escalados para serem a guarda particular de Orochimaru, e logo ele se encontraria com o irmão. Sasuke não podia parar de pensar no que aconteceria quando o encontro chegasse, e qual seria sua reação. Afinal, sentia raiva e afeição, ódio e saudade do irmão, ao mesmo tempo. Ele era sua única família, e no fundo o que os ligava era um laço tão, mas tão profundo que nem o próprio caçula conseguia entender.

Sabia do que deveria proteger o dono da Orochimaru's Robots, e porque, mas seu irmão não havia sido escalado para caçar os Fire 32 que o ameaçava? Além do mais, Sasuke tinha enorme vergonha de admitir – ah, aquilo feria tanto seu orgulho! –, porém havia falhado na primeira chance que tivera de enfrentar um daquele grupo, e possivelmente um dos mais fracos. Porque, agora, ele iria ter uma nova chance?

Fechou os olhos, meditando sobre os acontecimentos recentes. Era engraçado como ele tinha a mania de pensar que as coisas eram – ou seriam, no caso – piores do que realmente eram. Itachi sempre dizia isso para ele, mas o mais novo nunca o escutava. Agora Sasuke sabia que devia ter escutado seu irmão, ficado com ele e usufruído de sua companhia o máximo que podia.

Não era culpa dele, é claro. Muito menos do mais velho. A culpa era da maldita guerra que, alguns anos atrás, não matara apenas os pais dos dois, mas também o melhor (e no fundo único) amigo do irmão. Aquilo chocara demais Itachi, e ele jamais fora o mesmo. Não queria ser um Blade Runner, mas tinha tanto talento para aquilo que sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, precisaria voltar atrás em sua decisão. Muito menos queria deixar o irmãozinho caçula, mas ele tanto implorara..

Sasuke, agora, se perguntava se implorar havia sido o certo. Ele não tinha certeza de mais nada. Apenas quando olhava para Mitsuki, ele podia ver um feiche de luz no meio da escuridão, como se tudo se tornasse mais claro e ele pudesse pensar. Sentia-se a vontade com ela. Fechou os olhos, e deixou com que um sorriso de canto se formasse em sua mente.

A porta foi aberta devagar, e por ela entrou a jovem de longos cabelos negros e lágrimas nos olhos – Sasuke sabia que aquilo significava o quão feliz ela estava, embora não soubesse porque. E, no fim, após travar uma batalha contra sua própria consciência, não consiguiu e, por seus lábios, o nome escapou:

- Sakura. – Era dela que ele lembrava quando via Mitsuki. Porque? As duas eram completamente diferentes, e também havia o fato de que Sasuke **amara** Sakura. Aquilo significava que ele.. amava.. Mitsuki? Não, não poderia ser.

Ou poderia?

**xXx**

Ela não estava em casa. Se estivesse, _eles_ não estariam lá. Se bem que a russa dos longos, sedosos e brilhantes cabelos negros realmente não queria estar lá. Ela andava com elegância e graciosidade, mas seus olhos frios pareciam querer perfurar o peito de qualquer pessoa que aparecesse em sua frente, como uma bala de sua **Death Pistol**. Esta jazia em sua mão, torcendo para ser usada.

- O que fazemos aqui? - Ela perguntou, graciosa. Foi impossível para Itachi não olhar para ela com atenção. Sabia que lhe devia uma explicação, mas nem ele ao certo sabia o motivo de estar lá. Fôra apenas um impulso, uma vontade, e ele o seguira, sem antes consultar a mente.

- Eu quero fotos. - Explicou ele, rapidamente, assustando Lumiére. Ela apenas ficou parada junto à porta, sem entender, enquanto observava seu ídolo abrir gaveta por gaveta, até encontrar o que queria. Eram realmente fotos. Fotos _dela._

Em uma, a loira estava abraçada á alguém: uma mulher, para ser mais precisa. Ela era bem mais parecida com Orochimaru do que a menina, por isso a Blade Runner supôs que fosse a filha dele. A Kyz criança era apenas um pouco diferente.. Embora, com certeza, não fosse Kyz: e sim a verdadeira neta do dono da O.R.

O Uchiha guardou as fotos no bolso, e preparava-se para sair, quando viu a expressão antipática no rosto da parceira. Arqueou as sombrancelhas. - Ela não vai dar pela falta disso. Essa casa está bagunçada demais para que ela note alguma diferença.

- Tanto faz. - Murmurou ela, fria, enquanto seguia o moreno. Fechou a porta, com uma expressão de nojo, esperando nunca ter de entrar lá novamente.

Lumiére estava perdendo. E ela não aceitava perder.

* * *

**Futuramente:**_Flashbacks_. Uma volta ao passado de cada personagem, e revelações importantes são feitas, algo que mudará o futuro da história de cada um envolvido na trama. O que não é feito por amor, ou pela obsessão, afinal? Você pagaria alguém para matar quem se metesse em seu caminho apenas pelo que diz ser amor? Sonhe, e lembre-se do esquecido.

* * *

**¹ -**_Néctar-Lel_, na minha cabeça, é uma espécie de bebida doce, tipo hidromel, mas que não engorda e é cheia de nutrientes. Ela é fabricada pela _Néctar & Cia Company_, que possívelmente vai aparecer, de relance, em algum capítulo de BR. Mas vai saber. Seu dono é o sr. Haruno, pai de Sakura, que vai ser de grande ajuda para Sasuke e Taylor em uma missão, mais ou menos no capítulo quatro ou cinco.

**² -**Na fanfic, as idades de Mitsuki e Yui foram mudadas, por causa de algumas surpresas que vocês saberão no decorrer da fic, e eu prefiro não dizer qual o capítulo em que ela ocorre. Tudo bem, não me aguento, tenho de dizer: entre os capítulos seis e nove! *-* Enfim, as idades ficaram: Mitsuki, 19; Yui, 16.

* * *

A pedidos de algumas pessoas, "**No Próximo Capítulo**" foi cortado e substituído por "**Futuramente**", com apenas o título e uma mini-descrição bem mini do que o capítulo será. Foi mal, gentem que curte, mas eu também não curtia muito, para falar a verdade! .-.

Aqui, o link de uma tradução minha de uma fanfic MA-RA-VI-LHO-SA de **Blade Runner**: h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 3 5 4 8 9 4 / 1 / , para quem estiver interessado. É só colar no navegador e tirar os espaços.

Agora, **respondendo** os reviews! *-*

**Niicolle-chan:**Sim, eu, pelo menos, imaginei a Yui COMPLETAMENTE crazy, levada, infantil, mas simplesmente encantadora.. Bem, se eu estiver errada, me corrija! *-* Sim, os ciúmes do Philippe são phodas, né? Quero dizer, ele é do bem com ela, mas não do Naruto.. Aguarde o próximo capítulo e comprovesuas suspeitas :D Bem, já deu pra imaginar nesse capítulo o quanto ela conhece e é amiga de todo mundo no convento, certo? Aguarde porque tem uma enorme na qual a Yui está metida a caminho, e ela vai re-encontrar um parente! Bem, beijos, Niicky (posso chamá-la assim?) :*

**Aiko N.S.:** Que bom que amou o capítulo *-* Cara, eu me matei para escrever, velho! Ui, gritou mesmo? De verdade? Ai, simplesmente fiquei me achando completamente quando você falou que tinha amado a cena que eu fiz da Mitsuki e do Sasuke. E, sabe aquela cena que você me mandou? A partir do capítulo cinco, é possível que você veja a dela ali, sabe? 8D~ Jura que 'cê xonou pela Kyz, também? Puxa, estou me achando AINDA MAIS com isso, now! Sério, Lumiére? Gente, eu também gostei dela, mas vai ser uma pena ela tentar fazer umas coisas _bem_ sinistras para não perder.. ;-; Rapsberry and Cherry Kissus pra você também, Aoi-chan :*

**nanetys:**QUATRO VEZES? Cacete, isso foi porque é bom ou porque você odiou e queria se certificar de que era simplesmente horripilante? Vou chutar a primeira, porque aí eu posso me sentir a rainha do mundo *-*. Okay, parei. Mas foi bom, e me fez me sentir bem melhor. Imagine uma garota com cólica, TPM e a maldita menstruação escrevendo uma fanfic definitivamente atrazada. Imaginou? Agora, o nome dessa pobre e triste criatura: Nina Auras. Sim, a Yui é tremendamente alegre, amo ela *-* Bem, a Hal apareceu bem pouco nesse capítulo, mas logo ela vai ter um daqueles 'próloguitos' (vulgo: aquela coisa lá em cima, embaixo do título e em cima de 'Blade Runner - The Movie' :D) só para ela e seu passado com o Sr. Aschenbrenner. Hm, acho que não sou muito boa em românce ou Sasuke não, Nanetys-chan. Sabe, eu não gosto dele também, não. E eu faço cenas românticas melosas demais para ficar legal ou legível. Mas, se você gostou, ponto pra mim! Bem, acontece que o Deidara é realmente daquele jeito, não? . Ah, aquela voadora era para me acertar? Agora sim eu demoro pra atualizar ¬¬'. Brinks, Nanetys-chan! i luv u. Xoxo :*

**Shii-sensei:**Ele, um pé no saco no Naruto? Cara, você não sabe o tamanho da briga que eles vão fazer, e o barraco que eles vão armar, e "pé no saco" é pouco, comparado á isso. Jiraya? Bem, Jiraya também é um alcólatra, não só um estorvo, né? xD Falo sério. Espera até a Tsunade aparecer, e **aí** você verá o "Tio Ji" bebum! Sim, Sai tem algum problema mental gravíssimo, cara. Mandar justo uma _amiga_para visitar o Deidara! Meu Deus, eu jamais iria. Sim, com certeza! *-* Alex pode aparecer em um flashback.. No próximo capítulo! Mas ele não vai participar da fanfic porque agora é meu marido 8D #abraçando Alex com um sorriso descarado# Mentira, mas ele é mór-gaténho *-* Beijos, amada :D

**Nietzsche-chan:**Bem, mas agora não precisa se preocupar mais porque, como eu já disse, essa louca feliz aqui já teve uma idéia magnomegabrilhantérrima para a história e a participação da Yuka 8D~ eu sou ou não sou demais, hein? Tudo bem, parei, mas até mesmo Einstein teve seu momento de "se achar total-mega-glamouroso-e-chique, o maior do mundo", certo? Não acredito que me comparei a.. Einstein! Mas desconsidere isso, okay? Certo, por mim já deu tudo certo. Obrigada, amo tuas fichas! xoxo :*

**Princess Freak:**Pois é, obrigada, Princess! Bem, única review que não gostou da Lumiére, mas que bom que se apaixonou pela Kyz, não é? Um beijo.. :3

**Lady Luz:**Ah, que bom *-* E, epa! Tira o olho que o vizinho-tri-gostoso-maravilhoso-gato-perfeitoso-tudo-de-bom-e-alto já tem dona 8D~ tudo bem, eu confesso que ele nem sabe que eu existo, mas isso não o faz menos meu do que seu ¬¬ Nem menos maravilhoso, hot e.. Ai meu Deus! #babando e se abanando# Wow, ficou quente demais para eu continuar, sabe? Vou mudar de assunto! Com certeza, um Kiba perfeito e maravilhoso às suas ordens, Lady-chan. E eu amo suas fichas, com certeza. Sabe, adoro elas pela sua frugalidade, felicidade e por serem simplesmente originais. Sério, elas são muito boas, Lady-chan! Claro que pode me chamar de Miko-Hime, me chame como queira :D juro que não me importo. Um beijo, Lady-chan :*

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha:**CU-NHA-DI-NHA DO MEU CO-RE! *-* Você por aqui? Noossa, tô besta! Ah, o Gabi está te mandando um beijo, o Jeferson também e, se minha vó soubesse da sua existência funesta (kidding, sua _grande, bela e maravilhosa_ existência!), com certeza ela também mandaria um beijo 8D. Nossa! Pobres morangos! E você? Sua garganta está melhor e (menos) entalada? E sua irmã e sua prima, já se recuperaram do big-trauma que tiveram naquela triste e assustadora noite em que ficaram cobertas de.. MORANGO? Sabe, cunhadinha, estou precisando de mais uma vilã, e ela seria uma traídora dos Blade Runners.. Já que você gostou tanto, porque não faz uma ficha? Ah, e atualize 'It's not true, is it?' antes que eu morra trágicamente sem ver minha sósia, Mikoto, mais uma vez em ação.. ;-; Um beijo, amor da minha vida inteira e completamente strawberryzada (morangada/batizada de morango/fantasmagórica, como queira), e volte sempre :*

**Mukami:**AMIGA! Tudo bem contigo, amour e amiga da minha triste e solitária existência? Querida, faz t**anto** tempo que eu não falo com você.. Eu que não entro no meu msn ou você que não entra, ou então nós não nos encontramos? Bem, que seja, estou morrendo de saudades, você me abandonou às traças.. ;-; Kidding, dear. Certo, que bom que gostou da Lumi, da Kyz e da Yui! Sua opinião é sempre bem-vinda, amiga. Xoxo :*

**WIINRY.:** Wow, Hidan feminina? Amei! Tu só é que nem eu, nem tem como eu me assustar! Puta que pariu, EU te deixei BOQUIABERTA? Pára o mundo nesse cacete de momento que eu tô quase desmaiando! Edward Speelers me segura que eu vou cair desmaiada nesse momentinho, juro juradinho! Caralho, agora eu tô me achando pra cacete, falando sério. Me senti a tal, sacas? Foda? Surreal? Todo o dia? Ganhei meu dia! Espero que goste dessa baita atualização, porque eu realmente me esforcei pra caramba. Sabe o que é uma menina de TPM, irritada, em depressão e menstruando escrever uma fanfic completamente atrazada e que eu devia ter atualizado á.. Meses? SIIM! ITACHI SER FODA! Ele é realmente um Deus Grego, ai gentem, espera aí que eu vou desmaiar de novo.. Ei, Eddie, pode dar um tempo.. Itachi pode me segurar, né, Itachi? *-* Não? Ah, então tá, né, seu chato, caladão e gostosão ¬¬ FAN? PUTA QUE PARIU, EU TENHO UMA FAN! CARAAALHO! QUE THUUDO! *-* Continue comentando, Wiin (posso te chamar assim), e eu continuarei atualizando. Obg pelo comentário, xoxo :*

**N/A:**Leitores (almas que sobreviveram a um PÉSSIMO capítulo e que chegaram até aqui e, com sede por ação, se aventuraram a ler essa pequena nota), aqui vão avisos e agradecimentos importantes. O primeiro agradecimento vai para Joana, minha melhor amiga viciada em Supernatural que nem eu, e que vai ser minha cunhada, já que eu vou casar com o gostoso, lindo, maravilhoso, fodástico, marinha.. Já disse gostoso? Enfim, **Dean Winchester**! E ela com o chato, gostosinho, lindinho, maravilhosinho, não tão-fodástico, pouco marinha e talvez nem um pouco gostoso, Sam. **Odeio** esse cara.

O segundo agradecimento vai para a Aoi-chan, que me lembrou dessa (adorada) fanfic maravilinda que eu estava empacada, sem conseguir passar da parte do Itachi e da Lumiére na O.R., nem conseguir encontrar uma frase interessante o suficiente para resumir todos os sentimentos da Lumi em relação ao Uchiha e como, mesmo sem conhecê-lo, ela já estava no papo dele, e todo o ódio que ela vai ter pela Kyz.

Ah, e um último agradecimento, mais uma vez, à NeeBear, minha beta. Ah, se não fosse por você, Nee.. Bem, um beijo do tamanho do mundo, com um escrito "my precious, by smeagle (?)" embaixo, e sempre lembre-se de que eu te amo e, algum dia, vamos nos casar. Mentira, mas eu te amo, e obrigada por corrigir meus malditos erros de LP, amoure mio. *-*

xoxo :*  
Sra. Heathcliff (Nina-chan)


	5. Flashbacks

**Blade Runner**

**Capítulo III –**Flashbacks

* * *

A bitter thought  
I had it all  
But I just let it go  
Hold your silence  
It's so violent  
Since you're gone  
All my thoughts are with you forever  
Until the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you

(**Bittersweet**_, de Within Temptation_)

* * *

**Recomendo ler ao Capítulo ouvindo a música:**"Bittersweet", de Within Temptation. Essa música é muito, mas muito triste, e eu fiquei realmente deprimida ouvindo ela. Do mesmo jeito que escrevendo flashbacks tristes, isso tudo enquanto ouvia a música. Nada mais natural do que ela tornar-se a música tema do capítulo três, não é? Sou justa, meu bem :D E também aproveito para agradecer à Tháa, por me passar a música *-* Bueña leitura! õ/

* * *

Ele lembrava da casa na árvore. Ela era feita de madeira, porém possuía a mais nova tecnologia existente no mundo. Era apenas um "assina papéis" de Jiraya, e por isso tinha muitos momentos de liberdade – e, quando não estava com Yui, pensava no fato ocorrido. Perguntou-se se seria por esse motivo que estava tão apegado à pequena, porém não obteve resposta. O fato era que ele odiava relembrar, aquelas memórias que deveriam estar esquecidas. Ele não queria pensar em Alex, nem em seus pais.

"Ken, mamãe te ama muito. Se esconda, e não saia por nada. Mamãe te ama, não importa o que aconteça, saiba disso." Aquelas foram as últimas palavras de sua mãe – fôra o adeus dela para ele. Sempre amara mais o irmão mais novo, porém ela o _amava_ também. E o que ele fez, para retribuir todo aquele amor que ela tinha por ele? Nada.

Ficou escondido, como um fugitivo, na casa da árvore. Sequer respondia as perguntas do irmão, Alexander, completamente aterrorizado e sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Deixou-o esconder-se debaixo da cama, e ainda teve o desprezível ato de olhar pelo telescópio e tentar ver o que estava acontecendo com seus pais.

Como ele ainda tinha coragem de dizer que os amava? Havia visto sua mãe ser morta por um maldito Fire 32, havia visto sua casa – a casa em que morara a sua vida inteira, a casa que era mais do que um local feito de madeira: era um lar doce e feliz – em chamas, seu pai moto em uma árvore e havia deixado seu irmão ser um Blade Runner, mesmo sabendo que aquilo poderia custar a vida dele, como de fato ocorreu.

Kendrick Philippe Handford Lewis não conseguia se perdoar pelos erros que jurava ter cometido, mesmo que tudo o que acontecera não pudesse ser mudado, ou que sequer fosse sua culpa. Ele não podia se esquecer de tudo o que havia acontecido naqueles anos.

**Flashback On**

"A melodia entrou por seus ouvidos, como se fosse mágica, e o guiou pelos corredores da casa recém comprada. O menino de apenas oito anos abriu a porta de escorregar e viu a mãe tocando no piano. Abriu o maior sorriso de toda a sua vida, um sorriso de orelha-a-orelha, ao pensar que, algum dia, tocaria tão bem quanto ela. Seria seu maior orgulho, com certeza, e pela primeira vez ele teria a mãe só para ele.

- Mamãe, - ele chamou, sobressaltando-a. Mas ela ainda sorria, e não parou de tocar o piano nem por um segundo, nem para olhar para o filho. Ficou desencorajado, mas não era um menino que desistia fácil das coisas que queria, e aquilo era, definitivamente, algo que queria. – Você me ensina a tocar piano, mamãe?

- Desculpe, Ken – Ela disse, fechando os olhos e sentindo a música entrar, atravessando seus poros, tomando o lugar de seus sentidos. E Anne sentia-se muito bem com aquilo, pois parecia que ela era feita das notas musicais que tocava. Era maravilhoso, todavia. – Mas já prometi ensinar a Alex. Se você quiser, posso ensiná-lo depois.

E, mais uma vez, sua cabeça rangeu de ciúmes. O irmão dois anos mais novo possuía toda a atenção da mãe, e era, de fato, o preferido dela. Tudo bem que o pai, Joseff, amava muito Ken e o ajudava como jamais ajudaria Alex, além de deixá-lo mexer com as ferramentas e ser quase como sua consciência, porém um garoto precisa de uma mãe.

E, desde que Alexander tinha nascido, Philippe não sentia que possuía uma. Não mais."

**Flashback Off**

Estava chorando, e ele detestava chorar. Detestava tudo relacionado ao seu terrível passado, e tinha vergonha dos sentimentos e da inveja que possuíra de seu irmão. Agora, no momento, apenas sobressaía-se a saudade não só do pai e também da mãe, mas de Alex. Ele fora morto em uma missão para capturar Fire 32's, e Philippe nunca deixaria e se culpar pelo fato de tê-lo deixado se tornar um Blade Runner.

Ele se culpava por muitas coisas, coisas que inclusive não sabia explicar. Era uma atitude de criança, e ele sabia, se sentir responsável por coisas que ele realmente não era, mas Philippe sempre teve um complexo de responsabilidade por ter tido que cuidar do irmão mais novo desde que se dava por gente.

E ele fizera um bom trabalho cuidando de Alex. Pelo menos, naquele dia, ele fizera. Depois.. Phil não sabia de mais nada.

**Flashback On**

"Um ano se passara, e o rapaz agora tinha nove anos, porém parecia ser bem mais velho com a personalidade adquirida. Cuidar do irmão, ter que tentar chamar a atenção da mãe para que ela cuidasse dele, ajudar o pai tanto na mecânica quanto na papelada e ter uma boa relação com alguns poucos (porém fiéis) amigos o haviam tornado uma pessoa mais responsável e com uma visão de vida um tanto excêntrica, porém bastante palpável. Aquilo orgulhava Joseff, e também Philippe.

Foi quando o alarme tocou, e a família descobriu que haviam três intrusos no jardim da casa. – O que é isso? – perguntava Alex, entre choramingos, enquanto a correria na casa era realmente perturbadora. Philippe pensou em deixar o irmão no meio daquele caos, porém algo dentro dele falou mais forte, e ele pegou na mão do irmãozinho. A mãe olhou pela janela e, assustada, fechou as cortinas. Philippe viu uma luz verde ao redor da casa: a proteção havia sido ativada.

Depois, apenas solavancos e pequenos choques elétricos, que avisavam que havia alguém entrando. – Papai! – ele berrou, terrívelmente assustado com a idéia de perder o mentor e seu confessor, a pessoa que mais amava no mundo. Largou a mão de Alex e tentou descer correndo as escadas, para onde o pai estava, mas este logo apareceu no primeiro degrau.

- Philippe. – disse o pai, olhando momentaneamente para trás. – Não importa o que acontecer, não desça as escadas, está me entendendo, filho? – O menino fez que sim, enquanto lágrimas caíam de seus olhos castanho-claros. – Certo. Eu te amo, Philippe, e você deve saber disso. Saiba que você é meu filho amado para sempre, todos os dias de sua vida, e nunca se esqueça disso. – e, dando um beijo na testa do pequeno, fechou a porta com um solavanco.

O menino, com os longos cabelos loiros já completamente desarrumados, se virou sem saber o que fazer para a mãe. Queria que ela o ajudasse não só a entender o que estava acontecendo, mas o que seria deles depois de seu pai ir lá embaixo. E porque, ah, porque aquilo estava acontecendo? Quem eram os merdas dos intrusos? Mas não podia ficar pior, as coisas sempre tendiam a melhorar, e aquela situação não era exceção alguma. Logo, seu pai subiria, dando risadas, e dizendo que os intrusos já eram. Sempre seria assim, tudo seria uma enorme felicidade, e ele saberia que tudo já estava acabado para ele. Mas não era bem assim.

- Ken, mamãe te ama muito. Se esconda, e não saia por nada. Mamãe te ama, não importa o que aconteça, saiba disso. – ela murmurou, parecendo estar a beira de um ataque de nervos, enquanto chorava copiosamente. Ela abraçou Philippe e depois, em prantos, abraçou Alex. Parecia que jamais iria largar o pequeno, que ele estaria seguro com ela, e que se danasse o filho mais velho. Chorou ainda mais com aquele pensamento. Ouviram um urro do pai, e logo Anne percebeu que ainda estava perdida naquela situação, voltando-se para o "plano de fuga". – Ken, leve Alex para a casa da árvore, e não saiam de lá por nada. Está me entendendo? Não saiam de lá _por nada_.

Em pânico, Philippe fez que sim e, segurando com força na mão do irmão, começou a correr pelo corredor, até a primeira janela que encontrou. Ele ficou sentado no para-peito, tentando ter certeza de que devia fazer aquilo. Foi quando a porta de onde estava a mãe foi aberta com um estrondo, e ela deu um berro finíssimo de dor. Aquele foi o mártir que deu certeza para o mais velho de que Alex, ao menos o irmão, como a mãe realmente queria, tivesse uma esperança. Então, abraçando o de sete anos junto de si, pulou da janela.

Aterrissou, com força, na grama molhada e fria, que produzia sensações diversas no pequeno. Sensação de dor, de perda, de esperança e de desilusão, ao mesmo tempo. Era demais para que ele agüentasse, e teve certeza de que, quanto menos Alex soubesse, melhor seria para ele. Levantou-se e, ainda puxando o desinformado e assustado irmão, correu para a casa na árvore.

- O que.. O que está acontecendo, K-Ken? – Perguntava Alexander, enquanto os dois subiam apressadamente os degraus que dariam na casa da árvore. – O que acontec..

- Olha, cale a boca, Alex! – resmungou Philippe, com um ronco de raiva, quando os dois entraram. – Depois eu explico. No momento o que importa é que você fique quietinho, para que não nos achem.

Aquilo serviu para aterrorizar ainda mais o menor, que se escondeu embaixo de uma cama que havia na casa da árvore. O menino de nove anos, pelo contrário, segurou o mais firme que conseguiu no telescópio – o que não era grande coisa, afinal, todo o seu corpo tremia como se ele estivesse em água fria durante o inverno – e passou a observar a casa.

Um estouro fez com que ele desse um grito e pulasse para trás, como se o calor das chamas que incendiavam sua casa, a casa onde morava, pudesse alcançá-lo e, de jeito nenhum, deixá-lo se safar dessa. Olhando de novo, ainda atemorizado, pelo telescópio, Philippe pôde ver o corpo da mãe estirado na frente da casa, e as chamas aproximarem-se perigosamente dela. Olhando para o lado, viu o corpo do pai fincado em uma árvore (árvore que plantara junto a Philippe no ano passado), repleto de sangue, porém felizmente fora do alcance do fogo.

Haviam dois homens, de aparências normais, porém, com todas as papeladas e os estudos que tivera ajudando o pai. Soube na hora que eram Fire 32's. Um deles aproximou-se e atirou na casa que pegava fogo, fazendo-a se desmontar e desabar, escondendo o corpo da mãe e fazendo com que o fogo se alastrasse ainda mais. Depois, quando Phil piscou os olhos, eles haviam desaparecido. Com medo, deixou-se cair no chão de madeira, sem querer sentir mais nada, até que seu irmão acordou-o.

- Ah, meu Deus. Eu sou o culpado. – Ele murmurou, incontáveis vezes, para si mesmo. – Vamos, Alex. Vamos honrar o desejo de mamãe. Vamos, por favor, sair daqui."

**Flashback Off**

Fechou os olhos, tentando borrar todas as imagens que possuía a respeito daquele dia em sua mente. Buscou esquecer tudo o que estava lembrando, involuntariamente, naquele momento, e convencer-se de que não era o culpado daquilo.

Não poderia ser tão difícil. Mas, no fim de tudo, realmente era. A porta foi aberta lentamente, enquanto Jiraya o observava, parecendo preocupado com ele. Houve, por alguns minutos, um contato visual, até que Phil virou-se para secar as lágrimas. Considerava o chefe do Convênio quase um pai para ele, e não queria que ele o visse chorar daquele jeito. Porém o homem apenas sorriu, e entrou na sala, estendendo uma taça de vinho para o rapaz.

- Jiraya-sama, devia parar de tomar vinho. Você sabe o que pode acontecer se entrar em um coma alcólico. – advertiu o loiro, sem encarar o "pai" diretamente. Parecia algo errado a ser feito, pois não queria ser fraco.

- Bobagem, Ken. – riu o velho, fazendo com que o mais novo sorrisse também, lembrando-se de como a mãe o chamava. – Tsunade está chegando, e eu quero estar pronto para ganhar daquela mulher em qualquer aposta que ela possa fazer comigo, ou em uma competição de quem bebe mais álcool. Não aceito perder para aquela prefeita bêbada, de jeito nenhum!

- Não devia falar assim de sua ex-mulher, Jiraya-sama, e como prefeita ela tem todo o direito de tirá-lo de seu cargo ou de fechar o Convênio. Por isso, é melhor se comportar. – murmurou Philippe, com as mãos macias cobrindo levemente os olhos castanho-claros. – E não posso reclamar de Tsunade-sama. Ela sempre me tratou bem, e também me ajudou muito com dicas.. Bem, interessantes, porém estranhas ao mesmo tempo. – E ele riu baixinho, lembrando-se das dicas da loira.

**Flashback On**

"Os dois estavam em uma sala cor-de-rosa onde Tsunade ficava quando visitava o Convenio. Haviam bebidas por todas as partes, principalmente sakê, e diversas cervejas, vinhos e _Néctar-lel just for Adults_**²**. Nas mãos da loira, havia uma garrafa de skol, da qual ela bebia direto da borda. Philippe apenas observava ela, comendo um pouco de mousse de chocolate feito especialmente para ele por Shizune, a assistente de Tsunade.

- Então, - perguntou a prefeita, com uma cara risonha e zombeteira. – Como é a garota que você gosta, Philippe-kun? Por acaso é a Yui, Tsuki Yui?

Vermelho por ter sido pego no flagra, o loiro apenas ficou com o mousse na boca, observando enquanto a mulher caía na gargalhada. Estava bêbada, ao que parecia, e aquilo era engraçado e divertia Philippe. Porém Tsunade nunca pensara muito antes de falar, sempre dissera o que vinha na cabeça, e talvez isso também a tivesse ajudado a se tornar a prefeita de Manhattan City. Só que ela sabia que o rapaz tinha uma queda por Yui, pelo menos agora, com a cara estúpida que ele fizera. Engoliu o mousse, esperando que ela continuasse falando.

- Ah! Então é ela mesma! Sabe, Philippe-kun, eu era exatamente como Yui quando tinha a idade dela, e tenho certeza de que sei do que você precisa para conquistá-la, embora eu ache que ela seja lezada demais para não perceber o quanto você é afim dela e te magoa com todo aquele blábláblá sobre o Naruto esquizofrênico. – Tsunade adorava Naruto como se fosse seu filho, porém estava completamente na cara que torcia para um romance sério entre Philippe e Yui. Talvez achasse que a jovem e seu "filho" não combinassem, ou algo do tipo, pois sempre falara com desagrado do casal. Ela também considerava Philippe um "filho", e apesar de ser uma enorme honra, aquilo desagradava o rapaz, que preferia estar morto a ser considerado "irmão" do Uzumaki. – Certo, vou lhe dar algumas dicas para ficar com essa garota, querido, e você não pode se queixar disso. – Aceitar as dicas de uma mulher completamente bêbada não era uma ótima opção para o loiro, mas era a única pessoa que estava disposta a dá-las, então, era melhor do que nada, no fim.

- Certo, Tsunade-sama. – Ele riu, parecendo divertido com a expectativa de ter uma espécie de figura materna e de ouvir as dicas dela (que seriam as mais estranhas do mundo, se ele conhecia a loira).

- Bem, primeira dica.. Você deve dar sakê para Yui-san! – Tsunade murmurou, apontando o dedo para o sakê que estava tomando. – Meninas como Yui, se beberem muito sakê, podem tornar-se influentes e poderosas como eu, Philippe-kun. Além do mais, ela pode perceber que você é o cara que lhe dá os melhores presentes do mundo e resolver _agradecer_. – A loira completou, com um sorriso malicioso. O rosto de Philippe estava escarlate, e ele sussurrou:

- Tsunade-sama, não acho que Yui seja uma garota que.. Bebe. – ele engoliu em seco, ao ver a expressão aterrorizada da mais velha.

- Como assim? Todos bebem! Faz bem ao cérebro! O que estão ensinando aos jovens de hoje em dia? – perguntou-se ela, revirando os olhos. – Lembro-me que, quando tinha treze, bebi meu primeiro porre. Ah, foi a pior ressaca que eu já tive, mas assim conheci meu primeiro namorado, Will. Posso dizer que foi algo _bastante_ amigável o que aconteceu entre nós!

- Tsunade-sama! – o loiro assustou-se, levantando da cadeira. – Você está mais parecida com Jiraya a cada dia que passa: mais pervertida!

- Ora, Kendrick. – a prefeita deu de ombros, enquanto tomava mais um gole de sakê. – Você devia saber como eu sou. Aliás, você agora é meu filhinho! – ela disse, abrindo um enorme sorriso. – Temos o mesmo cabelo! Pena que não temos o mesmo peito.. Oh, isso me lembra a dica número dois: sempre elogie os peitos dela!

"Tsunade-sama bebeu um pouco além de seu limite.." pensou o rapaz do cabelo loiro acinzentado, fechando os olhos e pensando na sorte que Uzumaki Naruto tinha, de estar sozinho com Yui (a jovem perdidamente apaixonada por ele), enquanto estava preso com.. Tsunade. E não era apenas Tsunade. Era a Tsunade _bêbada_.

- Talvez ela os mostre para você, se elogiar um pouco ou usar um blackpower como o do Jacksons Five, aquela banda do Michael Jackson mais jovem.. Aposto que ela mostraria os peitos para o Michael! Quero dizer, antes de ele se parecer com Orochimaru, é claro. – a loira riu, bebendo em um único gole todo o sakê restante na garrafa. Philippe havia errado, e a prefeita não estava bêbada. Estava_completamente_ bêbada."

**Flashback Off**

Tsunade que o perdoasse, mas ele jamais iria usar um blackpower estilo Michael Jackson na época do Jacksons Five. – Bem, rapaz, já que você não está acostumado a tomar vinho, acho que devo ir embora. Vamos, você tem o dia inteiro de folga! Aproveite e vá ver algumas coisas interessantes, tirar umas fotos com.. GAROTAS! E depois, é, claro, mostrar para o papai aqui! – E Jiraya já estava sonhando acordado com garotas quando ouviu a porta bater, e percebeu que Philippe havia saído. – Ah, crianças.

**xXx**

- Naruto-kun.. – pensou Yui, encostada em um corredor. Parecia que faziam milênios que ela estava apaixonada por ele, desde que sua família adotiva fora morta, achava. Ele a encontrara no meio da rua. Tinha seis anos a mais do que ela, e era um ano mais velho do que Philippe, e a encontrara quando possuía dezoito anos e ela, doze. Agora com vinte e dois, ela sabia que ele não pensava nela mais do que como amiga, porém não perdia as esperanças. Sentia-se completa ao seu lado, de uma maneira que só sentia-se ao lado de Philippe, porém ele era seu _amigo_. Naruto, não. Ele era _mais_ do que aquilo!

Não havia como explicar. Abriu a porta de seu quarto, escuro e sombrio, apenas iluminado por uma lamparina de cor branca intensa e por uma fresta na veneziana fechada. Fechou a porta e sentou-se em sua cadeira giratória vermelha, e, batendo as palmas, acionou a tecnologia de seu quarto. Era maravilhoso exatamente por aquilo: em uma época de crise no mundo, em que a colonização de outros planetas era mais importante do que a própria Terra onde viviam, e que estava sofrendo pela poluição causada pelo avanço cientifico, e na qual o coração da jovem Yui era abalado por dúvidas, incertezas e amores, aquele era seu único refúgio, e ela o prezava imensamente.

Havia um papel dobrado na carteira, e ela não se cansava de olhar para ele. A cada vez que lia, parecia mais cheia de fadiga, e exausta. Porém aquele pequeno texto sempre a deixava mais confiante de si mesma, e disposta para encarar a vida. Abriu-o e começou a ler.

"_Manual de Sonhos._

_Lembre-se, querida irmãzinha, de que a vida é feita de sonhos. As pessoas sonham e, com isso, realizam seus objetivos. Por isso, tenha o seu em mente, e sonhe com ele. Mas não basta apenas sonhar: você deve lutar para que seu sonho torne-se realidade, porque nenhum sonho é impossível de acontecer, principalmente se existe uma pessoa corajosa o suficiente para enfrentar os empecilhos do caminho, e também as decisivas e relevantes circunstâncias, muito importantes para o sonhador em sua estrada de tijolos amarelos. Uma pessoa que eu sei que_você _é._

_Não poderei crescer com você. Não poderei ver o seu sorriso, nem a sua felicidade exuberante. Mas sempre sonharei em reencontrá-la, e lutarei para que isso torne-se realidade, e espero que faças o mesmo, afinal, é assim que as coisas acontecem. Seja feliz, minha irmã, e lembre-se sempre deste manual de sonhos, pois para tudo existe um sonho. Para que algo aconteça, é preciso sonhar primeiro._

_Não existem limites para os sonhos, assim como não existem limites para o que você realmente deseja._

_Tenha-me sempre em seu coração (e em seus sonhos), sem ter medo de demonstrar seus sentimentos, minha querida irmãzinha. E sempre saiba que amo-te._

_Sua irmã._"

Era horrível pensar que ela era incapaz de lembrar-se do nome.. Da própria irmã! Terminou o texto com lágrimas nos olhos, e sentiu uma repentina onda de nostalgia onde lembranças açoitavam-na. Lembrou-se da irmã, pequena e graciosa, e dela, linda e garotinha, brincando no orfanato onde cresceram. Lembrou-se do dia em que ela havia sido adotada, e no qual a irmã havia sumido, deixando para trás o "Manual de Sonhos" como um presente. Lembrou-se de gente correndo e de sangue escorrendo, e de Fire 32's atacando o orfanato, enquanto seus pais adotivos a colocavam na Nave a caminho de casa e fugiam. Lembrou-se de estar tão triste e abalada com a perda da irmã de ter entrado em estado de choque e depressão e quase morrido. Lembrou-se de algo sobre lua, Deuses, poderes e salvação. Lembrou-se do choro da mãe, da Freira do orfanato, da irmã e da mãe adotiva, e lembrou-se de ser a "Filha da Lua".

Deixou um sorriso triste escapar de seus lábios, lembrando-se da saudade da irmã. E, principalmente, da primeira vez que vira Naruto.**²**

**Flashback On**

"Ela caminhava sozinha pelas ruas, depois de ter visto seus pais adotivos serem mortos. Chorava e, por vez ou outra, ganhava um pão da gentil senhora que os vendia ali. Agradecia e seguia seu caminho, andando em círculos naquele local. Mas estava cansada de andar em círculos.**¹**

Sentou-se nas escadarias de uma catedral de estilo gótico, enquanto observava as pessoas passarem de MotoPLAN e lançarem olhares cheios de pena para ela. Sentia-se muito triste com aquilo. Não precisava da piedade daqueles olhares, apenas de sua família, de sua irmã, da Freira. Sentia-se muito melhor quando estava sob a lua.

- Oh, você está bem? – uma voz perguntou e, assim que Yui olhou para cima, viu um rapaz alto e de cabelos loiros brilhando ao sol, como se fosse um Deus ou algo parecido, algo especial. Seus olhos azuis tinham um brilho diferente, não era piedoso. Era _esperançoso_. Não teve como explicar o que sentiu naquele momento, mas começou a chorar apocalipticamente e correu para abraçar o loiro.

- Me ajude, por favor! – ela implorou para ele, enquanto seu pranto era acalentado pelo rapaz. Sentiu-se segura naquele momento, como se nada mais importasse. O fato do orfanato onde vivia ter pego fogo minutos depois de sua partida, de ter sido separada eternamente da irmã que tanto amava, que esse fato quase tivesse consumado sua morte senão a ajuda tão pedida da mãe adotiva para uma médica da Lua (por isso seu nome Yui), que agora ela perdesse os pais para os malditos Fire 32, que ela quisesse se tornar uma Blade Runner apesar de todo o medo que ela possuía naquele momento, a fome e a sede, e tudo o que a oprimia.

- Claro. – murmurou o loiro, com um sorriso contagiante nos lábios, que fez com que a menininha de doze anos sorrisse também, entre as lágrimas que teimavam em cair de seus olhos. Ela não conseguia se controlar. Seus olhos pareciam arder, e ela tremia de frio, medo e alegria, ao mesmo tempo. A atmosfera tornara-se mais leve e feliz em seu mundo desde que o rapaz a vira e interessara-se por ela, em_ajudá-la_. Aquilo significou muito e, fechando os olhos, a jovenzinha adormeceu. O loiro deu um sorriso e sussurrou no ouvido dela: - Eu vou cuidar de você. Venha comigo, vamos para o Convenio. Não vou deixar meu amigo Sasuke Teme cuidar de você, ele é muito grosso. Vamos lá. A propósito, meu nome é Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. – e, pegando a menina no colo, ele continuou caminhando, em direção ao Convenio."

**Flashback Off**

Esboçou um pequeno sorriso ao lembrar-se do que passara. Depois daquilo, ela fora para o Convenio. Não tornara-se uma Blade Runner simplesmente por Naruto não deixar: ele confiava na jovem, e tinha medo de que ela se machucasse seriamente em uma missão. Aos olhos da romântica e apaixonada jovem, aquilo era amor. Aos olhos de seu melhor amigo Philippe, era super proteção em demasia. Mas Phil não era tão romântico ou perceptivo quanto ela, ao seu , ele nunca falara para ela por quem estava apaixonado. Talvez não estivesse, afinal. Não como ela estava por Naruto e, em sua cabeça positiva e alegre, era extremamente bem correspondida. Lembrou como sua cabeça e seu estômago giravam, como as pernas tremiam e ela sentia-se uma pessoa melhor, mais feliz e tremendamente mais apaixonada quando estava perto de Naruto. Será que Philippe sentia-se assim por alguém, também? Achava que não.

Ele passava tempo demais trancado com Jiraya, talvez tivesse aderido ao clube dos Pervertidos do chefe. Riu um pouco com esse pensamento. Phil nunca faria isso, ele era certinho e engomadinho demais.

Pensou sobre suas amigas no Convenio. Taylor, quatro anos mais velha que ela, possuía a idade de Philippe, e era mais chegada à ele do que à jovem. Com sua aparência selvagem e personalidade estranha, não conseguiam se dar tão bem quanto ela e o amigo, porém eram grandes amigas, e podia dizer que confiava à ela seus segredos. Taylor era bico-fechado em qualquer situação. Allison Lambert cismava que Yui era sua melhor amiga, embora ela quase não suportasse a enfadonha garota. Claro que ela era uma jovem descente e amiga, porém em algumas horas era obcecada pelo Uchiha mais novo e não conseguia pensar em outras coisas, irritando assim a jovem dos longos cabelos negros. Gostava muito dela, porém precisava melhorar algumas atitudes um tanto arrogantes. Bree Furukawa era sua melhor amiga de longe, seguida de perto talvez apenas por Mitsuki, três anos mais velha que ela e Bree, com a qual compartilhava a idade, os segredos, as felicidades e as tristezas. Amava muito as duas e possuía um laço muito profundo com elas, talvez tanto quanto com Philippe, que era disparado o melhor em qualquer situação.

Porém algo a irritava em Bree: Ela parecia saber algo do melhor amigo que Yui era incapaz de enxergar. O que era ela não fazia idéia, porém iria descobrir quando tivesse chance. Deu um sorrisinho, o_Manual de Sonhos_ ainda na mão, e levantou-se da cadeira. Procuraria Taylor e Philippe. Ou Naruto. Qualquer um dos dois seria perfeito para ela. Porém torceu para encontrar alguém com cabelos loiros mais curtos do que os do outro, e olhos mais azuis ainda..

**xXx**

Uchiha Sasuke, sentado na sala de Armamentos, estava cercado por Sai, Naruto e Mitsuki. Seus olhos estavam cerrados, e ele parecia dormir. E, de fato, dormia: estava deitado em um mar de lembranças, de tristezas e de alegrias, que o contagiavam irritadiçamente. Odiava se lembrar. Odiava se lembrar, em especial, _dela_.

Não amava Mitsuki. Não podia. Ele amava Sakura, afinal. Ainda amava ela. Não podia amar outra pessoa que não a jovem dos longos cabelos róseos. Levantou-se, dando um enorme suspiro, e segurou Naruto pela gola, o puxando para um canto mais escuro.

- Itai, Sasuke-teme! Me solta, puxa, eu estava perguntando para a Mitsuki-chan se ela acha que eu tenho chances com a Yui-chan! – choramingou o Blade Runner, enquanto era puxado pelo Uchiha. O moreno revirou os olhos. Haviam tantas pessoas interessantes no Convenio, porque Tsuki Yui fora interessar-se logo por.. _Naruto_? E aquele garoto, Kendrick, ele não era apaixonado por Yui? Nunca tivera muita paciência com a vida amorosa das pessoas em geral, e a do triângulo amoroso (ou triteto, como os chamava) não era exceção.

- Pouco me interessa se você tem chances ou não com Tsuki Yui, baka. – murmurou Sasuke, a irritação atingindo o ápice. – Escute, lembra-se de Sakura?

- Claro. – Naruto resmungou, os olhos azuis brilhando como duas safiras. – Como poderia esquecer minha nee-chan? Sakura fez parte da minha vida, Sasuke, foi meu primeiro amor e minha primeira amiga verdadeira, jamais esquecerei dela. Enclausurada naquele mundo de luxos e de ricos, ela e Hinata jamais haviam tido amigas mesmo. Viviam à sombra de Neji e de Hanabi que, apesar de ser mais nova do que elas, possuía grande talento. Hinata-chan foi minha primeira namorada, também não esqueceria dela. As duas da família Néctar-Lel. E também teve aquela empregada delas, Yamanaka Ino, certo? Ela era apaixonada pelo Gaara, se eu não me engano, porém não tenho certeza. Itachi chegou a conhecê-las melhor do que nós, foi ele que nos apresentou à elas. Proteger nee-chan e Hina era a missão dele.

**Flashback On**

"Haruno Sakura, da família Néctar-lel, era enteada do fabricante da bebida energética dos Hyuuga. Sua irmã de criação era Hyuuga Hinata, com a qual tinha profunda amizade, e também considerava Yamanaka Ino uma irmãzinha, pois as duas haviam crescido juntas. Filha de um empregado dos Hyuuga, Ino tornara-se especial para as duas jovens com suas risadas espontâneas e suas crises neuróticas. Também havia Hanabi, irmã mais nova de Hinata e de criação de Sakura, porém com um dom especial para fazer a tal bebida dar certo no _marketing_, assim como o primo, Hyuuga Neji.

Haviam concorrentes ameaçando raptar a filha mais velha dos Hyuuga – no caso, meio-filha, pois esta era Sakura, dois meses mais velha que Hinata – caso eles não lhes entregassem a 'fórmula'**³**. Era a missão do jovem talento Uchiha Itachi proteger a pequena rosada, como prova de sua honestidade com a família e com o Convenio tal qual um Blade Runner deveria fazer.

A primeira vez que Uchiha Sasuke viu Haruno Sakura foi quando ela estava descendo, elegante e com um riso incerto que misturava tristeza e pânico, da 'Nave' do Convenio. Ele não sabia o nome daquele veículo, porém lhe interessava muito e estava aprendendo a dirigir junto com seu irmão (do qual possuía um orgulho absurdo), Itachi. Com a idade de quinze anos, o rapaz se orgulhava muito do irmão de dezessete, o qual podia não saber, mas não veria por nove anos após seu aniversário de dezesseis anos.

Agora com vinte e quatro anos, Sasuke não se lembrava exatamente do que sentira ao ver Sakura. Talvez uma vontade enorme de protegê-la, ao ver aquela face tão triste, desprotegida e aparentemente confusa. Achou aquela sensação tão irritante que preferiu guardá-la apenas para si mesmo, nem ao menos contaria para Uzumaki Naruto o que sentira ao ver a jovem dos longos cabelos róseos e olhos esmeraldas.

Quando ela mirou-o nos olhos, todos os planos de Sasuke foram para o brejo. Haruno Sakura era uma pessoa irritantemente irritante, tão irritante ao ponto de fazê-lo se sentir um completo idiota. Mas, acima de tudo, a jovem era a missão de seu irmão. Revirou os olhos e começou a caminhar em direção ao seu quarto, quando uma mão forte o segurou pelos ombros.

- Calma aí, irmãozinho tolo. – sorriu Itachi, zombeteiro, fazendo com que Sasuke retribuísse o sorriso do mesmo modo. – Preciso da sua ajuda, cretino.

- Fala, filho da puta. – respondeu Sasuke.

- Nós temos a mesma mãe, fruto de inseminação artificial. – Resmungou o mais velho, revirando os olhos. Era uma mania dos dois implicarem um com o outro, e não abririam mão dela tão fácil assim. **(4)**

- Fala logo o que precisa, fruto de estupro. – o irmãozinho deu um sorriso irônico enquanto observava a expressão do irmão se enrugar e depois se aliviar em um belo sorriso de canto _a__la_ Uchiha, do modo que apenas ele sabia dar e que Sasuke precisara de meses para aperfeiçoar.

- Preciso que você cuide da Haruno um pouco, irmãozinho tolo. Preciso ir para New Orleans, em Louisiana. Dois fazendeiros, um francês e um americano, ainda discutem a nacionalidade da terra, e um deles criou um Fire 32 que dizimou boa parte da população local. Não sabemos qual dos dois foi, não sabemos se foi realmente um Fire 32, e também não encontramos o assassino. Esse é o motivo pelo qual estou sendo mandado para lá. Porém isso deve durar um mês, no máximo. Até meu retorno, preciso que tome conta de Sakura. E ela ficará no seu quarto.

Sasuke respirou fundo, tentando não xingar o irmão de coisas que poderia se arrepender depois, então murmurou, cansado: - Certo, Itachi. Mas você fica me devendo uma. Devo encontrar com ela agora? – diante da afirmativa do irmão, Sasuke virou-se mais uma vez, dessa vez certo de que poderia chegar no quarto (só que acompanhado da enteada do criador da Néctar-lel. Aquilo não era algo que se pudesse ignorar.).

- E, Sasuke. – chamou Itachi, uma última vez. O irmão se virou e então, com uma voz baixa e macabra, o mais velho finalizou em um suspiro de dor e ansiedade. – Resista às tentações, Sasuke. Sei que pode ser difícil pois Sakura é uma garota muito bonita, mas também sei que você pode. Não é uma boa idéia você se envolver com a garota, irmãozinho tolo, porque mais cedo ou mais tarde ela voltará para sua casa rica e luxuosa. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, você não poderá mais vê-la. E, esqueci de avisar que a irmã mais nova de Sakura não suportou se separar dela e também seria ameaçada se não ficasse protegida, por isso veio conosco. Ela ficará no quarto de Naruto, como um treinamento para ele. Boa sorte, irmãozinho tolo.

Itachi não sabia de quanta sorte Sasuke iria necessitar!"

**Flashback Off**

- Eu lembro disso, dobe. – Sasuke revirou os olhos, impaciente com o modo como o Uzumaki adorava contar histórias, mesmo que o amigo já soubesse ou tivesse vivido-a. – O que eu quero saber é se você percebe alguma semelhança entre ela e.. – Engoliu em seco. Hesitou. Uchihas não mentem, Uchihas não sentem medo, Uchihas não hesitam. Falou. – Mitsuki. Elas tem significados iguais para mim. O que acha?

- Acho que você está apaixonado por ela, dude! – Exclamou Naruto, fazendo uma farra enorme. – Quando será o casório? Eu serei o padrinho, certo? – Depois de um belo soco desferido pelo moreno, o loiro suspirou e respondeu à questão de Sasuke. – Cara, você é cego. Confundir o cabelo da preto Mitsuki com o rosa-berrante da Sakura?**(5)** Meu Deus, e eu pensava que você era inteligente!

Deu um sorrisinho irônico. Naruto o irritava tanto quanto Sakura, porém de um significado diferente: era quase um irmão para ele, e também desagradável, bastante diferente da antiga namorada.

Faziam nove anos que Sasuke não via Sakura. Como ela estaria, naquele momento? Um suspiro, e então sua mente foi preenchida pela imagem retumbante de Mitsuki. Lembrou-se do dia em que conhecera a jovem, do dia em que a vira chorar pela primeira vez, da primeira vez que a decifrou. A morena era como um quebra-cabeça e, diga-se de passagem, um Uchiha sempre adora desafios..

**Flashback On**

"Sasuke sentou-se ao lado da jovem que chorava e, entre os soluços dela, abraçou-a pelos ombros. Odiava ver pessoas chorando, aquilo o deixava fragilizado e o lembrava em demasia do dia em que o irmão havia partido do Convenio, do dia em que o havia abandonado. Uchiha Sasuke havia chorado naquele dia, havia se humilhado, havia implorado para que o irmão ficasse, ao menos para o seu aniversário de dezesseis anos, que seria em uma semana. Porém Itachi estava horrorizado demais com a morte de seu melhor amigo e também companheiro de trabalho, Kisame, durante a guerra, e com algo que Jiraya havia feito ou falado. Aquilo fizera com que o rapaz prometesse à si mesmo que jamais choraria outra vez: ele seria imune àqueles sentimentos depreciativos e tristes, aqueles que faziam com que as pessoas normais (não ele, mas sim as pessoas humanas e que ainda sentiam algo a respeito do mundo ao seu redor e da vida) chorarem. Ele não choraria.

Ele não conhecia a jovem, porém ela chorava. E ele não conseguiu evitá-la, chorando e quase se desfalecendo no corredor, daquele modo que ele jamais poderia agüentar. – O que houve? – perguntou, suavemente, de um jeito que apenas ele sabia, e somente quando queria. Ninguém poderia acusar Uchiha Sasuke de ser grosso, aquele fora somente o modo como fora criado, longe da família, dos amigos, apenas com o irmão, o medo da morte o sangue na mente.

- Estou feliz. – respondeu a garota, sem sequer sorrir. Por isso, o Uchiha duvidou. Mas havia verocímidade nas palavras da garota. Ela moveu-se, e os longos cabelos negros roçaram o pescoço do rapaz de um modo sensual, enquanto ele observava os lábios carnudos da jovem se entreabrirem. – Porque encontrei um lar.

Ele pensou que jamais entenderia aquela garota, porém conseguira aquilo de algum modo. Deu um sorriso e murmurou, compreensivo: - eu também encontrei, aqui, um lar. Somos dois. Qual seu nome?

- Mitsuki. Kirameki Mitsuki. Prazer. – ela sussurrou, a cabeça encostando-se no ombro do Uchiha.

- Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. O prazer é todo meu. – E, assim, ele ficou observando a paisagem do lado de fora pela vidraça, onde chovia e tudo se desmanchava. Pareciam lágrimas, assim como as que Mitsuki acabara de derramar. E ele gostara da garota. Assim como ele, ela achara um lar. Agora, os dois estavam exatamente onde deviam estar: em _casa_."

**Flashback Off**

Com um pequeno sorriso, o Uchiha finalmente compreendeu o que sentia pela amiga. E percebeu que era a mesma coisa que algum dia sentira pela jovem dos cabelos róseos: Amor.

**xXx**

A jovem não possuía passado, nem futuro. Agora ela sabia disso. A conversa que tivera com o "avô" fora bastante esclarecedora. Ela sequer possuía um familiar, e agora sabia disso. Não possuía, na realidade, um _avô_. Ele era apenas seu criador.

Mas tinha que agradecer, e muito, à Orochimaru. Ele contara a verdade para ela, mesmo que atrasado. Antes tarde do que nunca, certo? E ela ainda o considerava seu avô, do mesmo modo que o dono da Orochimaru's Robots a considerava uma neta. E ela possuia as lembranças, tão reais, tão vividas e coloridas.. Como poderiam ser falsas?

Mas eram. Tudo o que viveu era falso, e sempre seria. Chorava enquanto juntava suas roupas e jogava tudo de qualquer jeito em sua mala negra e a fechava com força. Sempre fora fadada a ser uma garota praticamente sem emoções, e nunca soubera o motivo disso – era tão emotiva e sensível em suas lembranças.. Agora ela sabia a verdade. Que não era ela. Que aquela era a verdadeira Kyz. E, agora, ela podia possuir um sentimento, embora ele fosse amargo, e aquilo a alegrava um pouco.

**Flashback On**

"Era uma garotinha pequena, brincalhona, com um sorriso infantil e doce na face, brincando em seus pequenos e rosados lábios de treze anos de idade. Kyz sempre pensou que fosse ela, mas agora sabia que não: aquela era a verdadeira Kyz, a humana, a real.. Não _ela_. Sentiu nojo ao pensar que a única lembrança falsa que ela realmente amava era aquela, e que desejava – e como desejava! – que tudo aquilo fosse verdade.

A pequena Kyz, sorrindo, subiu correndo a verde colina, brincando com as flores e os animaizinhos (coelhos, pássaros, borboletas) lá existentes. O jardim do avô, Orochimaru, era considerado o lugar mais verde e mais preservado de toda a cidade, e ela se orgulhava muito daquilo: de poder fazer o que muitas, milhares, de crianças não podiam mais. Correr, rir, se divertir na natureza como uma criança normal de mais de três milênios atrás. Aquilo era formidável.

Sentou-se, ao sol, com um sorriso enorme, no topo da colina, ao lado de seu irmão gêmeo, Kay. Algumas árvores a rodeavam, e vários animais estavam ali por perto, na luz solar que era tão quente.. A Camada de Ozônio não existia mais, por isso havia uma espécie de cápsula que envolvia a Terra, para defender seus cidadãos dos raios ultra-violetas. Era tudo tão calmo, perfeito, e Kyz desejava que sua vida fosse assim. O fato de ser a neta do criador dos Fire 32 a fazia ser muito discriminada na escola, porém ela não ligava muito para isso: tinha o avô, os pais, um irmão, e era tudo o que precisava no momento. Seu irmão era seu melhor amigo, óbviamente, e ela a dele.

Olharam-se, rindo, e então desceram rolando a colina. Fizeram isso e a subiram novamente, prontos para rolar de novo. Continuaram assim repetidas vezes e durante a tarde inteira, em uma genuina brincadeira de criança. A felicidade era intensa.. Eles não sabiam o que viria, três anos depois."

**Flashback Off**

Pensar que aquela lembrança tão maravilhosa do irmão, que morrera no acidente de carros junto com os pais e, agora ela sabia, a verdadeira Kyz, era falsa, de fato machucava muito a jovem Fire 32 loira. Era tão estranho pensar nisso, era tão mágico quando tudo era verdade.. E ela podia sinceramente lamenter a perda do irmão, pois o tinha conhecido e sabia que o amava demais, e que ele também a amava. Mas não. Ele não a amava, porque ela _não_ era Kyz! Ela era a QWKYZ.510.0, uma _assassina_, uma máquina. Aquele pensamento a devastava mais do que tudo, exceto um: Orochimaru, o "criador". Amaria ele a Fire 32 ou o que a Fire 32 representava – sua neta perdida no acidente?

Não queria pensar sobre aquilo. Não queria viver aquilo. Juntou tudo e levantou-se da cama, segurando a mala do melhor jeito que pode, e dirigiu-se à porta, cambaleando graças ao peso que carregava. Quando passava por sua escrivana, a mala derrubou um retrato e um papelzinho laranja. Baixou-se para pegar a foto, tirando os cacos de vidro de perto dela. Era ela, Kyz, no ano anterior, ao lado do "avô". Os dois se abraçavam, e ela finalmente viu o quão diferente era de Orochimaru. Enquanto ele possuía longos cabelos negros, os da jovem eram loiros e longos. Sua pele corada não era comparável, nem de longe, à palidez da pele do criador. Como ela pudera acreditar que eram parentes?

Sentia as lágrimas escorrendo. Uma gota presunçosa caiu e manchou a foto entre os ombros de Kyz e Orochimaru, que era pouco mais alto do que ela. Com um pequeno sorriso, a loira comparou o avô ao astro do rock que ele tanto amava (e que provavelmente era o maais famoso do mundo, afinal, mais de três milênios depois, as pessoas ainda falavam dele e compravam seus CD's), Michael Jackson. Tirou a foto e colocou-a dentro da mala, agora apoiada no chão. Havia mudado de idéia: aquela foto era preciosa demais para ser deixada para trás. Levantou-se, pronta para seguir seu caminho desconhecido – que possivelmente levaria à inevitável morte e o desejo de jamais ferir alguém -, quando tropeçou no pequeno papelzinho alaranjado.

"_Uchiha Itachi e Lumiére Knisparshovsck.__Hotel Wishingtown, R. Wings of Doom.__Aptos. 103 (UI) e 104 (LK)._"

Blade Runners. Eles a haviam testado, pelo que se lembrava. Sabiam que ela era uma Fire 32. Se realmente desejava morrer, ali estava sua maior chance. Decidiu seguir para a Wings of Doom Road e procurar os tais Blade Runners. Ninguém sairia ferido, apenas ela. Morta. Como desejava no momento. Com um sorriso no rosto, abriu a porta e finalmente saiu para fora. O ar fresco da noite açoitou seu rosto, mas ela não se importou com aquilo. Apenas continuou andando. Como deveria ser.

**xXx**

Lumiére não conseguia parar de pensar no seu passado, enquanto caminhava pela rua escura e triste, sozinha, sem ninguém para ampará-la. Não confiava em ninguém – não porque não pudesse, mas porque não queria. Tentara fortalecer uma amizade entre ela e Yui, porém não conseguira, simplesmente por não confiar em ninguém, ter medo de tudo, pensar que podia tudo sozinha.. Alguns podem achar que ela era até meio arrogante, porém não. Bem, não tanto.. Pensava muito mais nela do que em qualquer outra pessoa, isso é bem verdade, porém isso tinha a ver com o jeito horrível que ela fora criada. Abriu a porta, que fez um barulho vindo de um pequeno sininho, e sentou-se na primeira cadeira que viu. Era verde, e bastante desconfortável para o padrão mais chique da russinha, que estava acostumada com o luxo desde que se mudara para o Convenio, por livre e espontânea vontade. Também, depois do inferno no qual vivia..

**Flashback On**

"Aquilo era insuportável. Estava quente demais, e ela suava, enquanto olhava desesperada para os lados, tentando livrar-se da pessoa em cima dela, sem sucesso, diga-se de passagem. Doía. Demais. Mas ele não se importava com isso, muito menos com a garota de longas madeixas negras que agonizava abaixo dele. Enquanto ele ria, satisfeito, os olhos negros e profundamente marcados da jovem profanada de apenas quatorze anos deliravam de dor, rodando completamente, sem nenhuma visão e embaçados pelas lágrimas – apesar de não vê-las, ela podia sentir o salgado e frio salpico delas em sua pele quente, misturando-se ao suor e deixando um rastro de pura tristeza.

A dor misturava-se com um indecifrável e nojento prazer naquele fétido ambiente, e quando ele saiu de dentro dela, Lumiére matutou se poderia finalmente descansar. **(6)**Toda a sua ínfima esperança apagou-se, como uma vela ao entrar em contato com a água, quando o "Pai" a amarrou com uma corda que cheirava tão mal quanto o ambiente enjoativo e fedorento no qual ela se encontrava. A porta fechou-se e logo após isso trancou-se, para a felicidade dela, que não agüentava mais a presença do homem naquele local. Seus olhos rolaram para seus pulsos presos, e ela teve uma idiota e ameaçadora vontade de rir de sua desesperadora situação. Como ela fora parar naquela vida - se é que aquilo poderia ser chamado de vida?

Mônica, a moça do Conselho Tutelar, dissera que John era um bom pai. Que era ótimo homem, um vizinho maravilhoso, e que sua filha, Jessy, havia passado em primeiro lugar na Universidade de Oxford – porém havia morrido, apenas dois anos depois, na guerra contra os Fire 32. Aquilo abalara muito John, mas não seu desejo de ser pai novamente, segundo Mônica, e ela teria uma vida tranqüila e saudável. Ledo, triste e horrível engano. Como ele conseguira enganar a mulher tão boa e doce, Lumiére não sabia, mas sua intuição apontava para a inocência demasiada da jovem Mônica e como ela se deixaria enganar tão fácil. E John era um homem cruel, ao seu ver. Ah, se ela soubesse disso quatro anos atrás..

Mas agora ela estava cansada daquela vida maldita. Ela estava cansada de ser usada, abusada, de ficar calada e não fazer nada para mudar aquela barbaridade que ela agüentava calada. Era horrível, era triste, era maligno! Ela não conseguia mais conviver com isso. A rica filhinha dos Knisparshovsck, os russos mais ricos da cidade e donos da Empresa K's Hibernations (que fazia com que as pessoas hibernassem até a época por elas desejada, desde uma hora até um século. Lá estavam grandes pessoas, como Oprah Winfrey, há mais de quatro mil anos, e J.K. Rowling, mais ou menos do mesmo período. Fabricavam também o K's Elixir, que alongava a vida da pessoa que o bebia, porém agora que os donos haviam morrido sem deixar a receita com Lumiére, sua filha única, aquilo havia sido perdido.) não estava acostumada a ser tratada daquele jeito, e sofrer tanto. Aquilo realmente era terrível!

Ela estava farta. Cansada. Acabada. E não agüentava mais. Fora criada para mandar e desmandar, e não para ser obrigada a fazer coisas. Odiava aquele sentimento de raiva entalado em sua garganta, e tinha que demonstrar o quanto odiava ele e sua patética vida nova. Deu uma risada, mas não foi percebida pelo "pai", que encontrava-se na sala – ela podia ouvir o barulho alto da TV. Olhou para um relógio preto que estava parado na cabeceira da cama. Lá, marcavam quatro horas da manhã. O mesmo horário no qual tentara uma fuga improvisada, dois anos atrás. E, naquele ano, ganhara uma cicatriz na alma e no corpo – mais precisamente, nos dois olhos, a deixando parcialmente cega. Via tudo desfocado, porém ainda conseguia distinguir certas formas.

Cansada como estava, pensou em tentar uma nova fuga. Afinal, não tinha nada a perder, não é? Usou todas as forças que lhe restavam para tentar se livrar da maldita corda que a prendia pelos pulsos, e quando elas ficavam escassas, usava seus próprios dentes como arma. Depois de quase meia hora, conseguiu se soltar. O que sentiu naquele momento? Parecia um misto de sentimentos indecifráveis, de medos, de incertezas, de felicidades.. Nem ela conseguia entender-se direito.

Levantou-se da cama, e logo caiu de volta nela. Com a face confusa, viu-se cambaleando pelo quarto em direção à única saída: a janela. Suas pernas não estavam acostumadas a andar, pois passava a maior parte de sua vida – principalmente nos últimos quatro anos – deitada naquela maldita cama, então encontrou algumas dificuldades. Abriu a janela com cuidado, tentando não fazer barulho, e sentou no parapeito, olhando para baixo. Certo, talvez dessa vez ela tivesse uma chance.. Uma chance que esperava há anos de ser livre, de se libertar daquela prisão de infortúnios agourentos.

Pisou no topo da janela de baixo, e depois no parapeito dela, a cabeça ainda na primeira janela, suando e aterrorizada pelo medo de cair do quaro andar. Seu pé, trêmulo pela falta de uso, acabou esbarrando em um vaso, que caiu no chão e se espatifou. No mesmo instante, ela ouviu o "pai" levantar-se de onde estivera sentado – ou seja, do sofá – e correr até a porta do quarto, destrancando-a. Antes que ele pudesse vê-la, Lumiére soltou-se e caiu, batendo o pé em uma lata-de-lixo que localizava-se logo abaixo da última janela, um pouco à direita, o que fez um alto e estridente barulho, chamando a atenção da maioria das pessoas no condomínio – e também de John.

Levantou-se, cambaleante, o mais rápido que pode, e começou a correr. Correu mais do que podia, mais do que devia, enquanto os gritos de seu "pai" alcançavam seu ouvido e a ensurdeciam, em direção à movimentada rua na frente do residencial.

- Peguem! Peguem! Ela está fugindo! Uma garota fugindo! Peguem! Peguem! – mas não poderiam alcançá-la, para sua felicidade. Correra quase cinco quilômetros sem parar, sentindo a adrenalina invadir sua mente e o equilíbrio de poder, novamente, andar, se _movimentar_. Deu uma risada, mas ainda não estava acostumada o suficiente. Seu riso foi apagado quando tropeçou em um impecilho invisível e caiu com um baque surdo no chão, batendo sua cabeça em uma pesada placa de madeira que indicava que ali, ao seu lado, era um ponto de ônibus espacial. E tudo ficou preto, enquanto ela desmaiava."

**Flashback Off**

Lumiére deu um risinho, imaginando tudo o que passara. Como aquilo era divertido, tendo em vista que ela tornara-se tão fria, tão.. _Maravilhosa_, em sua opinião. E noites depois de seu aniversário de dezoito anos, no ano passado, ela decidira que não suportava mais a idéia do homem que a fizera sofrer tanto continuar vivo e, até o momento, impune. Por isso, utilizara sua primeira e única arma, uma Death Wepon, para matá-lo. Não fora difícil passar por seu sistema de segurança, era tão agourenta, esperta e sutil quanto uma Fire 32, e tinha toda a supremacia Blade Runner de infiltrar-se até nos mais protegidos lugares. O fizera implorar por perdão e pela vida, mas nada poderia salvar John Westheimmer naquela hora – não contra a crueldade e a maldade que estavam localizadas no coração negro de Lumiére.

Riu do sangue, riu da vida tomada naquela noite, riu do desespero nos olhos do "Pai" e do modo como fizera todos pensarem que o assassinato havia sido cometido por um Fire 32. Ela ria de tudo. Segurou o riso por um instante. Havia esquecido-se de onde estava, perdida em seu passado e nas lembranças tão _divertidas_ que haviam vindo à sua mente. Estava em uma loja de motoPLANs não autorizada chamada "Race Motors". Pertencia à.. Bem, aquilo não importava. O que importava é que estava rodeada, cercada por peças de motos, de dispositivos voadores, de coisas que ela sequer sabia o nome, de pedais e de armas, inclusive. Naquela época, tudo era possível. Era uma guerra, uma tremenda guerra, entre humanos, Fire 32 e eles, os Blade Runners. Riria disso também, se não fosse uma figura conhecida – que ela esperava encontrar lá – aparecer de supetão em uma segunda porta, dentro da loja, e parar como uma estátua, olhando estupefata para ela.

- Ah, olá, Katherine. – disse Lumiére, formalmente, analisando a antiga "amiga" de cima à baixo. – Quanto tempo.

E, ela tinha que admitir, Katherine havia mudado _muito_.

**Flashback On**

"Estava sentada debaixo de uma frondosa cerejeira encontrada no jardim do Convenio, lendo um manual sobre como ser uma Blade Runner de sucesso – baseado na história do melhor deles, Uchiha Itachi. O rapaz era apenas quatro anos mais velho do que ela, e Lumi o admirava tanto que chegava a apaixonar-se por ele, apesar de nem conhecê-lo. Era uma espécie de obsessão, ao ver das pessoas ao seu redor, das quais nunca se aproximava – não eram dignas de ser amigas de alguém como ela, que estava "predestinada ao sucesso", usando suas próprias palavras.

- L.. Lumi-chan. – chamou uma voz doce, acima dela. Lumiére levantou os olhos, encarando friamente a menina que tentava, ao máximo, agradar a morena. Possuía cabelos negros presos em uma franja meio solta, um sorriso ainda mais doce do que sua voz e a face coradinha, como uma menininha bem fofinha. Usava um vestidinho azul claro que a fazia parecer mais nova do que realmente era. Katherine tinha quatorze anos, exatamente como Lumiére. Em suas mãos, tinha um prato com um enorme sanduíche de queijo e muzzarela. – Fiz seu sanduíche.

Sem sequer agradecer, a morena pegou o sanduíche das mãos dela e o comeu. Não disse sequer o que tinha achado, não disse uma palavra. Aquilo magoou muito Kathy, mas ela não disse nada – não tinha nenhuma amiga, e faria de tudo para conseguir a confiança e a amizade em si de Lumiére. Desde a morte de seus pais, seu sonho era se tornar uma Blade Runner, coisa que não conseguira.. E que Lumi conseguira com facilidade e versatilidade praticamente inacreditáveis! Exatamente por isso admirava imensamente a garota. Sim, às vezes ela era rude, mas era a coisa mais próxima de amiga que Katherine tinha.

- Hmm.. Lumi-chan.. – Ela começou, meio embaraçada. Lumiére a olhou, novamente sem interesse e com um pouco de nojo, inclusive. A morena fingiu não perceber isso. – É que hoje é o aniversário da morte dos meus pais, e eu sempre fico muito mal nessa data.. Então.. Err.. Será que você quer ver um Holograma comigo lá em casa? Pode ser a nova versão de _Star Wars_, tudo é muito mais realista e o cara que faz o Anakyn é o maior gato.. E meus pais.. Bem.. – àquela altura, a garota segurava as lágrimas. – Eles queriam que eu fosse feliz. Então, você quer?

- Por favor, não se envergonhe mais ainda chorando, Katherine. – Falou Lumiére, com desprezo, revirando os olhos e voltando à ler seu manual. A jovem morena ficou parada, sem conseguir acreditar, e segurando ainda mais as lágrimas. Amigas, eu quero amigas. Era tudo o que tinha na mente. Vou agüentar isso até o ponto em que puder. Por causa das amigas. Eu quero ter ao menos uma amiga."

**Flashback Off**

Ao invés da franja, o cabelo negro e brilhante de Katherine estava solto, com ondas maravilhosas e perfeitas que, no fundo, fizeram com que Lumiére invejasse a beleza do cabelo da "amiga". Seus olhos, cor de mel, eram lindos e profundos, e diferentes de antigamente, frios e cheio de raiva – não incomodava nem um pouco à jovem o fato de ser ela possivelmente a causadora dessa mudança, pelo contrário, ela se orgulharia do feito se fosse verdade. A pele estava completamente pálida, e ela não tinha mais aquele doce sorriso nos lábios, não importando o quanto sofresse.

Nas vestimentas, também havia tido certas mudanças. Ao invés do vestido azulzinho e fofo que usava cinco anos atrás, a jovem Katherine usava uma blusa negra colada no corpo, com um _short_também negro e colado, além de curto pra caramba. Usava, entre os dois, um cinto de couro, meio marrom, meio bege, que tinha a mesma cor da bota de cano alto e salto fino que ela usava, obviamente também de couro. Um sobretudo tão negro quanto a blusa e o _short_ era por ela usado, e escondia um braço inteiro, enquanto o outro levava a mão à cintura. Nela, percebeu Lumiére, havia uma luva meia-mão, rasgada e também negra, de um estilo meio motoqueira e roqueira. Kathy estava completamente mudada. Mas a surpresa em seu rosto ainda era tão deliciosamente triste quanto antigamente, e Lumiére sentiu que poderia se divertir manipulando a garota outra vez.

- L.. Lumi? – perguntou ela, um pouco assustada. Depois se endireitou e continuou, mais fria: - Quer dizer, o que você faz aqui?

Lumiére levantou-se, um sorriso cínico e falso estampado no rosto como se fosse uma tatuagem, e passou a caminhar pela loja, admirando as coisas que estavam para vender. Tudo tão barato, de tanta baixa qualidade... Nada que ela pudesse usar, na certa. – Ué, eu não posso mais visitar minha _melhor amiga_?

Quase riu ao ver o efeito que a palavra _melhor amiga_ surtira em Katherine. Ela fora pega de surpresa, e estava assustada com a probabilidade, mas parecia tão.. Estranho. Lumiére Knisparshovsck nunca dera valor à Kathy, e agora vinha com aquele papo estranho, a iludindo como na época em que realmente tentara estabelecer uma amizade com ela. Aquela mulher era egoísta e manipuladora, porém a jovem a amava e odiava ao mesmo tempo, assim como Gollum e o anel, em _O Senhor__dos Anéis_, notou com um risinho divertido. Ainda queria poder ter uma amizade com ela, mas tudo parecia tão vago naquele momento..

Suspirou. – O que você quer, Knisparshovsck? – perguntou. Lumiére abriu ainda mais o sorriso, o tornando mais falso, se é que aquilo podia ser possível.

- Não posso vir visitar uma velha grande amiga só porque estou com saudade dela, Kathy querida? É um mero acaso eu estar.. Erm.. _Aqui_. Mas já que estou, que tal conversarmos? – perguntou, com o sorriso ainda no rosto. Aquilo enganava Katherine, realmente enganava. Mas ela sabia que Lumi era uma cobra, uma serpente das mais perigosas, que podia influenciar qualquer pessoa a fazer o que quisesse. De qualquer modo, e se Lumiére estivesse falando sério?

- Não. Isso não é mero acaso, Knisparshovsck. E você veio aqui porque quer um favor. Agora me diga o que quer que eu faça. – ela disse, firme, após hesitar um pouco. Viu o sorriso de Lumiére se transformar em careta com a mesma satisfação com a qual a outra via o sorriso de Kathy transformar-se em lágrimas.

- Certo, querida. – ela fez, revirando os olhos. Aquele _querida_ nunca soou tão falso aos ouvidos da "amiga". – Sei que você odeia Fire 32s mais do que tudo, desde que eles mataram seus pais, e que seu maior desejo era se tornar Blade Runner para matá-los. O que acha de fazer um favor para mim e se livrar de uma Fire 32 que está me.. Erhm.. _Atrapalhando_?

A morena suspirou. Tudo o que Lumiére dissera era verdade. – Então.. Qual é a Fire 32? – perguntou, como quem não quer nada, mas a Blade Runner logo soube qual seria a resposta e, com um sorriso irônico e frio, respondeu à questão.

- Kyznelle Orochimaru, mais conhecida como Kyz ou QWKYZ.510.0.

**xXx**

Uchiha Itachi abriu a porta devagar, procurando não fazer nenhum barulho. A garota tinha de estar lá. Eram as informações que Jiraya havia dado para ele: Halley Aschenbrenner trabalhava lá como técnica de informática, porém com um nome falso. Ela era conhecida como Lyllia Henner. Era a única do grupo de Fire 32s que se desviara do objetivo central – obrigar Orochimaru à dar-lhes mais vida – para conseguir mais dinheiro e ajudar o grupo com ele. Tinha pena da jovem, e temia por ser a primeira do grupo que teria de matar. Doía-lhe o coração pensar na história dela.

As informações que tinha dela não eram de muita ajuda. Era linda, muito mais linda do que a média das mulheres normais dos dias atuais – o que fazia Kyz ainda mais linda do que qualquer mulher que ele já tivesse conhecido, com exceção de sua mãe. Porque pensara nela, não sabia. Continuou admirando as informações por ele detidas. Era pálida, bastante pálida, talvez tanto quanto ele mesmo. Tinha um sorriso doce. Usava óculos. Era bastante gentil e delicada. Possuía cabelos ruivos, compridos e muito bem cuidados – com alguns cachos nas pontas, embora fossem lisos. Era isso o que sabia dela, naquele momento.

- Boa tarde. – ele disse à uma recepcionista que suspirava de amor ao vê-lo. Deu seu sorriso de canto, a melhor arma de sedução que tinha para usar com mulheres apaixonadas. **(7)** – Procuro Lyllia Henner. Ela encontra-se?

A jovem de cabelos negros e aparência cansada deu um sorrisinho, encantada pela beleza e pela gentileza do rapaz à sua frente. "Ele é tão novinho.. Vinte e três anos, no máximo. E tão educado! Tão polido! Tão.. GATO!" arrumou um pouco seu cabelo e, com uma piscadela, tentou usar um tom sexy. – Não, a senhorita Henner saiu para passar na padaria da esquina, Pão da Casa. Mas você pode deixar recado comigo, se quiser.

Itachi teve de se segurar para não rir. – Não, mas obrigado pela oferta. – e então saiu de lá, dirigindo-se para o Pão da Casa. Mas o que encontrou lá foi uma surpresa e tanto.

A padaria estava fechada, e não havia nem um resquício de pessoas por lá. Era vazio, as luzes estavam apagadas e parecia que as pessoas evitavam chegar perto do lugar, por medo de alguma coisa. Então ele viu um borrão ruivo passando rapidamente por lá, vestindo um uniforme da loja de informática por cima de um vestido branco com barras azul-esverdeadas que esvoaçava ao vento. Foi muito rápido, mas ele era treinado. Sacou seu .44 de uma bolsa enorme que carregava e passou a persegui-la, aos tropeços, correndo tão rápido que assustava várias pessoas comuns. "Oh!"s, seguidos de frases incoerentes e coisas do tipo "Um Blade Runner! Um Blade Runner de verdade!" seguiram a corrida do moreno, mas ele não se deixou levar por isso, e correu até onde a ruiva havia parado, de costas para ele, sem nenhuma arma, no fundo de um beco escuro e gotejante.

- Halley Aschenbrenner. – ele disse, calmo. – Sinto muito ter de te matar. Você realmente não merece a morte.. Pelo que eu saiba. E creio não saber de muita coisa.

Ela deu um risinho frio e tilintante, que ao mesmo tempo que parecia vazio, era amargo e cheio de emoções. Depois virou-se, encarando o Blade Runner com um sorriso triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo. E as pessoas tinham razão. Uchiha Itachi nunca vira pessoa mais linda do que ela, exceto por Kyz e sua mãe, como já pensara anteriormente. – Caro Blade Runner, sinto muito _eu_ ter de _te_matar. Você realmente não merece morrer, pelo pouco que sei. E o pouco que sei me dá muita vontade de matar não você, mas a primeira pessoa que vir.. No caso, _você_.

* * *

**¹ - **Baseado na música '_Walkin' in Circles_', do _Dead by Sunrise_. Meu melhor amigo, Mat, me viciou nessa música, e agora eu fico pensando em seu ritmo e sua letra vinte e cinco horas por dia. Realmente recomendo-a! *-*

**² -**Naruto e Yui tem uma diferença de idade de seis anos. Então, quando Yui tinha doze anos e foi encontrada pelo loiro, esse possuía dezoito. Na "atualidade" (o futuro) em que se passa a fanfic, a jovem dos cabelos negros possui dezesseis e o rapaz dos olhos brilhantes possui vinte e dois. Philippe, para completar o triângulo amoroso, possui vinte anos, sendo quatro anos mais velho que a amada e dois mais novo que o rival. Pegou tudo direitinho?

**³ -** A fórmula do Hambúrguer de Siri é fichinha se comparado à super e exclusiva fórmula da bebida energética Néctar-lel, produzida pelos Haruno-Hyuuga. ~8D

**(4) –**Assim como os belos GATOS e GOSTOSOS irmãos Winchester, de Supernatural, passando às dez horas da noite na quinta feira. Amo, não perco um episódio e, ainda por cima, sou casada com o Dean. Então, por favor, meus doces amiguinhos aqui presentes, vamos tirar o olho, certo? Obrigaada :*

**(5) -** Fala retirada do comentário amável e agradávelmente maravilhoso da minha querida Aiko N.S. Obrigada, linda do meu coração, pela música de APH e também pela frase tão perfeitamente hilária quanto que pode ser aplicada no momento (:

**(6) –**A partir daqui eu tinha escrito sete páginas, mas elas foram perdidas por causa do meu computador IDIOTA. Quero matar um, são quase uma hora da manhã, e eu terei que reescrever tudo que tinha ficado _TÃO_ bonito, perfeito e tals! Eu tinha pesquisado roupas para descrever a Katherine, feito uma cena linda da Lumiére.. E agora perdi tudo. Sério, surtando. A ponto de matar um! E ainda tenho que limpar a água da chuva! GRRRRRRRRRRRR! E ainda, depois, perdi mais duas vezes. Ou seja, PERDI ESSA MERDA DE TEXTO TRÊS VEZES! ¬¬ Ai que ÓÓDIO!

**(7) –**Então não se preocupe em usá-la comigo, lindo sexy gostoso e perfeitoso Itachi do meu coração 8D Juro que tento resistir, ui.

* * *

**Futuramente: **Entre o medo, a tragédia, a guerra, o sangue e as mortes, paixões podem ser inevitáveis, mas para que um relacionamento firme dê certo é necessário que confiemos um no outro. _Do you Trust me?_, próximo capítulo.

* * *

Ok, meus amores, respondendo às reviews *-*:

**nanetys:** Gente, sério, quando eu vi esse Bleach, eu tive a mesma reação. A minha vontade era quebrar, estrangular e enforcar o Gin, sério! Pink 8D Sério, Pink ser show demais. Mas o melhor clipe de todos, para mim, depois da maioria dos dela, é _New Perspective_, do Panic!At the Disco. Ok, não sou fan deles, na real, detesto eles, mas o clipe me prendeu de verdade! O que aquela menina é, gente? Um monstro, um vampiro, um chupa-cabra? xD Bem, talvez ela viva muito feliz com o Itachi, mas no último capítulo haverá uma revelação sobre ele que pode impressionar muita gente, e só pode saber aquelas pessoas que leram a entrevista do diretor de _Blade Runner_ há sei-lá-quantos-mil-anos-atrás, sacas. NANETYS GATA E PERFEITOSA DO MEU CORE, a Halley vai morrer no próximo capítulo. I had the need of te avisar. Para você poder me dizer se aceita ou não. Sabe, ela vai sobreviver e só vai morrer no finzinho do capítulo - será uma morte honrada e o Itachi terá tanta pena dela, cara, que ela quase mata ele.. Sério que você amou a cena da Halley? *-* Comofas, juro que nem pensei quando escrevi a cena, coloquei tudo o que eu imaginava da Hal (que, aliás, é uma das minhas persos tão favorites que eu cogito fazer um _extra_ da fic só a respeito dela! 3) e a relação dela com o Sasori e, GENTEEEN, reli a cena.. Que bom que você gostou, cara! Me sinto pacas de bem, feliz e alegre com os seus elogios, minha linda amada -q. De verdade, linda, obrigada pelo seu comentário! Tu me faz feliz demais, uma das minhas melhores leitoras NANETYS-CHAN õ/ Ow babe, eu amo tanto a Halley que ela vai ter um momento GINÓRMICO e ESPECIAL no meu próximo capítulo! xoxo, linda :*

**Carol Wells:**haha que bom que você amou, minha linda! *-* Sério, eu só tenho que te agradecer. As capas, os momentos de felicidade que _ocê_ me proporciona, as brincadeiras, minha irmã (um ano) mais velha! Carol Yonanime Frisch Uchiha Winchester & Nina Yonanime Frisch Uchiha Winchester 3, né? -q. Enfins, esteve comigo todas as vezes que eu PERDI MEU TEXTO, QUERIDA! AMO-TE DEMAIS, e não sabes o bem que me faz você falar bem das coisas que faço e estar comigo. Sério, irmãzinha do coração, não tenho como te agradecer como mereces. xoxo, linda :*

**Niyama14:**Niicky minha linda *-* Cara, só nos falamos por um dia, mas és tão especial para mim que não fazes idéia. Te agradeço demais por tudo que tem me feito: me fizesses sentir extremamente melhor quando falavamos no _Girls in Love_, me enchesse de orgulho quando comentasse em APH (sério, o que foi aquilo? Obrigada do fundo do meu coração, linda.), quando simplesmente conversamos. Presente de natal a caminho :DD E enfim, agora vamos responder ao seu review, certo? É verdade, o par da Yui é um mistério inclusive para mim. Eu não sei como falar disso, porque acho que a Yui vai ficar com os dois, mas não tenho idéia de qual dos dois ela vai escolher - os dois a amam, ela ama o Naruto, se ficar com o Philippe, ela pode perceber que sente algo muito, muito forte por ele. Aí começa o dilema, lindo, não? -q. Como lidar, velho, com essas dificuldades do amor? Mas a Yui vai se virar do melhor jeito possível, acredito. E não morri com o review enorme, aliás, AMEI, eu amo reviews maiores do que a média *-* Sério, o seu foi um dos meus preferidos, porque é super sincero e eu adoreý. Fique na curiosidade, amada, e então vejamos, tá? ((; /xoxo :*

**Shii-sensei:**Amorzinho pesquisadora da ONU que eu amo *-* -q. haha, movimento dos Pobres que Querem ir à Londres, PoqueLon, lembra? HSUAHUAS' melhores momentos. Não sei, estou pensando em matar a Ally. A menina que fez ela nunca comenta na fanfic, só porque não quer que ela fique com o Gaara, e queria que eu fizesse a Aiko (que, para começar, é super minha friend) desistisse da Mitsuki ter o Sasuke como par ¬¬ #comolidar? Sim, mas o Shikamaru será um cara feliz, creio eu. Na real, eu não tenho a mínima idéia se vou matá-lo ou não, querida. Sim, Orochimaru de vela é foda, né não? (; Amo ele demais, cara, e queria dar muito mais cenas para ele, no fim - porém acho que ele vai ficar mais de vela do que qualquer outra coisa .-. Sim, sim, Phil é tão discreto que a Bree tem que se esforçar bagaray para ver que ele ama a Yui, né ¬¬ Sério, o "Terminou" foi tão foda que eu tive que fazer isso um dia na escola *-* Foi só risos, palmas e "uuuuuuh"s. Me senti a maior Phillipe naquela hora. De verdade, eu queria que ele tivesse um final feliz.. E porque não, eu sou a autora mesmo *-* No, I will NEVER disponibilize (comofas?) Dean Winchester! HE'S MINE! ALL MINE! ONLY MINE! MY PRECIOUS! :DD Enfim minha linda, nos vemos no msn. xoxo, flore :*

**Aiko N.S.:**AMOOR! Valeu a força naquele dia, sério *-* Cara, te amo mesmo (3) ever. Obrigada! Uh, yuri? Quem gostaria disso é a minha amiga off Lyssa, a Tsubaki LKM, uma viciada em yuri, yaoi e hentai que não consigo entender - eu tenho medo do que ela vê na internet e acho que ela torce por um LumiKyz o.o9 Sim, Deidara não morreu por força do destino e por um amor maior à vida do que qualquer ser humano e/ou explosivo comum ~8D e é ÓBVIO que você sabe o porque da troca das idades, nossa, você não parou de me infernizar até eu contar (xD)! então querida, usei sua idéia do MDS (you know!), só que perdi o texto, então fui obrigada a improvisar *-* bem, minha linda, tenho que ir para outras reviews, senão vou acabar falando DEMAIS sobre coisas que NÃO devia.. xoxo, amada :*

**Princess Freak:**Claro que respondi à sua review, oras, porque eu não responderia? :P E que bom que amou o Philippe. Eu também seria capaz de casar com ele *-* xoxo, querida :*

**Luna Stuart:**É verdade, amada bilingue e viciada em preto do meu core, quando a Lumi surtar, as coisas vão esquentar *-* Minha linda, me avisa quando entrar no msn.. GRITA, ok? -q. Te amo, estou com saudades, e como já disse, tu decide sobre a Lumi e as minhas idéias. xoxo, amooreco :*

**Nietzsche-chan:**Oi minha linda, quanto tempo *-* Enfim, que bom que eu tive uma idéia para a Yuka, então, né? A Yukinha é super querida, e ela vai ser bastante importante na história.. Tenho a impressão de que ela e o Shino vão pedir ajuda para um cara que será caçado pelos Fire 32, e consecutivamente pelos Blade Runners que estão caçando eles 8D Uh, complicated. Que bom que você amou a Kyz, eu também a amo - de verdade, sério, ela parece MUITO comigo (na parte da ironia, pelo menos). De verdade, o Shino deve ser um GATO, GOSTOSO, HOT! ;DD Cara, eu roubava do Masashi 3 minha lindoca, eu vou te deixar e parar de falar sobre como o Shino é sexy e 100sual, mas espero que não tenha enfartado com a minha demora. xoxo :*

**Wilbour Wanderson:**Obrigada, cara. São poucos os meninos que lêem minhas fics, me incentivou a continuar (: E que bom que gostou da fanfic. Além disso, odiou a Lumiére e a Allison porque? enfim, beijocas. xoxo :*

**Pandora593:**Que bom que amou a fic *-* Eu nunca imaginei que iria conseguir viciar alguém com as merdas que eu escrevo e que não funcionam, são boas ou legais, sei lá. Uh, você gosta mais da Lumiére.. É bizarro, eu nunca imaginei que as pessoas fossem gostar mais da Lumi do que da Kyz - e nem a criadora da Lumi, a Luna-chan. Hm, espero que não tenha demorado DEMAIS. Obrigada por comentar, querida. xoxo, linda :*

**Carol Wells:**Maninha querida do meu coração! Roselizze na história, haha, vai aparecer com destaque no próximo capítulo, minha amadinha tão linda. Bem, espero realmente que você tenha gostado, e muito obrigada pelo apoio em toda a minha "crise de amigas falsas traindo por todo o lado". És tão especial para mim.. Muito, muito, muito obrigada! Amo-te, e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

**Nota da Autora: **Amores lindos do meu coração *-* Tudo bem com vocês? Capítulo demorado por diversos motivos, mas logo ele está aqui, e agora que estou de férias, tudo vai andar mais rápido. Meus amores! 9.7 na última média do ano e 9.5 no índice geral do ano inteiro! Sou ou não sou uma "Nerd dos Infernos"? (palavra de minha amiga linda, _Tsubaki LKM_, ou Lyssexy, Lyssalinda.. Seu nome mesmo, na real, é Lyssa.)

Sério, tenho três coisas muito boas, que me chocaram muito, porém são maravilhosas na minha opinião, de verdade.

1:Tenho uma idade não identificada entre doze e quatorze anos _e_ um livrinho *-* Tudo bem, é da escola, mas mesmo assim me impulsionou de um jeito maravilhoso a professora e todos os alunos terem se impressionado tanto que me fizeram escrever uma série agora. Se chama _Starless Night_ (obrigada, Carol-chan linda que eu amo tanto, conhecida também como Carol Wells), e tem três livros. O primeiro é o_À Luz das Estrelas_, que conta uma história ocorrente na Letônia em 1957, a respeito de vampiros, demônios, fantasmas e da primeira Guerra Demoníaca. O segundo é _À Meia Luz_, o meu favorito de todos (sério, sem me gabar, eu me apaixonei por ele!), que ocorre em Londres e em 2010, a respeito de Medniece, filha de um encontro e de um romance misterioso ocorrente no primeiro livro da princesa vampira Simt e de um caçador. O terceiro é _À Luz da Verdade_, ocorrente em 2011, após a morte do pai de Medniece, onde ela descobre muitas verdades (dã, o título diz tudo, não?). Obrigada mais uma vez, Carol, pelo título da série e pelas capas *-* Amo-te demais, linda.

2: Lumiére e Kyz eram para ser personagens completamente distintas, sendo Lumi a maligna vilã e Kyz a jovem mocinha irônica que fica com o mocinho apesar das armações da nossa Lumi. Acontece que alguns comentários me chocaram bastante, de pessoas que adoraram a Lumiére ainda mais do que a Kyz, e não querem que ela tenha um final triste, apesar de ser a vilã, e eu deveria dar um par para ela.. Amores, se vocês acham que Lumi merece um final feliz, apesar das maldades que vai fazer a partir desse capítulo, me avisem por comentário, pois então poderei pensar com carinho e ver todas as possibilidades de dar um final feliz para ela.. Além de conversar com minha amada Luna Stuart, autora dela, ok, lindas? Então, mandem um comentário E/ou votem na enquete do meu perfil, "Qual o final mais apropriado para Lumiére Knisparshovsck (_BR_)?". Beijinhos :D

3: Yui e Philippe é um dos casais favoritos de todos que comentaram! Sério, permaneça o clima de suspense, mas muita gente aqui andou assistindo _Vampire Knights_, certo, e achando que ele é bastante parecido com o Zero? Lembrem-se que existe o Kaname também.. Ok, nessa fanfic ele é representado pelo ultra atrapalhado Kaname, mas o casal também terá seus momentos e, sinceramente, nem eu sei com quem a doce Yui irá terminar a fanfic! Assim como no caso de Lumi, peço que me mandem comentários dizendo o que acham desse triangulo, okay? Obrigada, lindas e lindos.

Vocês não sabem quantas vezes eu tive que refazer esse capítulo. De verdade. TRÊS VEZES! CARALH**X**! Eu quero me matar, now. Perdi três vezes e refiz, então, quatro. Sério, se eu tivesse uma arma, eu teria explodido os meus miolos. Era para eu ter postado faz um mês, mas eu fiquei tão, mas tão aborrecida com isso que eu não conseguia escrever. E, quando escrevi, perdi de novo! E agora estou triste para caramba, cara. Tive até um bloqueio por dois meses por causa disso. ):

De qualquer jeito, saiu :D então, meus amores, como eu já disse láááááááá em cima, o capítulo foi menor do que todos os outros, e nem todos apareceram, não só por causa do meu bloqueio e a pressa de postar e a culpa por ter demorado tanto e toooodo o resto, mas também porque eram apenas flashbacks, sabe? Não um capitulo _pra valer mesmo_ da fanfic. Mas o próximo, _Do you Trust me?_ é bastante especial para mim, pois é a minha parte preferida do filme.. E quando beijos e pegações acontecem, haha :DD

Então, _If I were a Boy_ é uma música muito boa que eu estou ouvindo aqui em Garopaba, no fim do mundo, enquanto eu escrevo _Blade Runner_e _The Gold of the Darkness_. Sério, acho que eu já disse, mas como aqui é super calmo e talz, eu consigo escrever aqui tão rápido que até me espanto. Escrevi essa notinha em dois minutos, deixando sair para fora tudo o que eu senti com tudo o que está nesse capítulo e as perdas das cenas.

AAAAAAH EU FIQUEI EM SEGUNDO LUGAR NO **CONCURSO RFT**, COM A MINHA FANFIC "LEVER DU SOLEIL"! CARA, EU SURTEI PRA CARAMBA! EU VOU GANHAR UMA FIC, UM WALLPAPER E UMA CAPA PRA MINHA FANFIC! ! gritei. FATÃO! –qq.

AAAMO VOCÊS, cara! MUUITO obrigada à todos que sempre comentam nas minhas fanfics, meus lindos, vocês me fazem querer continuar escrevendo. São muito especiais pra mim, de verdade. _Shii-sensei_,_Luna Stuart_, _Aiko N.S._, _NeeBear_, _Carol Wells_, _Lady Luz_, _Nietzsche-chan_ e _Niyama14_, as únicas que consegui me lembrar agora, obrigada por sempre me apoiarem e sempre estarem o meu ladinho. Amo vocês, lindas(os)!

Então povinho, eu tenho que ir. Um beijão no coração de todos vocês, e sinto MUITÍSSIMO pelos personagens que não apareceram no capítulo, pela demora e pelos erros de português. Isso só será postado dia 5, quando eu voltar para casa, mas eu só ficarei lá três horas, portanto tenho que ser rápida. Não, não vou poder postar mais até dia 22 de Fevereiro, mas até lá já terei escrito os capítulos, então não demorará tanto *-*.

xoxo :*

Nina-chan  
(Nina Point du Lac, a antiga Miko Nina Chan. Sim, mudei o nick *-*)


	6. Do you Trust me?

**Blade Runner**

**Capítulo IV – Do you Trust me?**

* * *

_"He approached, holding her face in his hands. Rachel shivered, closing her eyes and waitin' for the next step of the Blade Runner._  
_- Do you trust me? - He asked quietly next to her ear. Deckard has left hand to her hair black and flickers, so soft, so beautiful .. As her._  
_Rachel could not answer, he was still shivering because of the touches of the beloved._  
_- Do you trust me? You put all your trust in me, Rachel? Even in difficult times?_  
_She laughed. - What do you think? - He continued seriously, staring. Rachel stood up and held Deckard's hands, with a sweet smile and a little frightened on lips. She resembled a lot to a cat. - I trust you, Deckard. Even in our darkest hours._  
_He smiled. - Do you love me?_  
_She hesitated a little. - I love you."_

* * *

Dedico este capítulo para os leitores e amigos que ficaram do meu lado quando eu quis desistir disso aqui tudo.

**(Nina Auras, 21/04/2010)**

* * *

Sasori terminava sua última obra. A recepcionista da loja de informática que Halley trabalhava meio período era muito bela, de uma beleza que devia ser preservada. E ele, como artista talentoso que era, fizera bem seu trabalho. Ela estava sozinha naquela sala empoeirada, atendendo à ninguém, os dedos digitando freneticamente no teclado do computador a sua frente. E ele não perderia essa oportunidade.

O local atacado por ele fora especial: o coração. Ele gostava, por algum motivo, de guardar o coração de suas vítimas como recordação, e o da mulher era tão belo, vermelho e carnudo.. Que ele não poderia perder a chance. Depois, transformara-a em uma marionete e a colocara em pé, presa por um gancho, no meio da sala de informática. Uma obra de artes naquele salão empoeirado e feio.

O ruivo saiu do local sem atrair atenção, e foi então que sentiu o cheiro. Sasori amava aquele cheiro..

Cheiro de sangue. Não um sangue comum, mas um sangue que ele queria para ele, mas jamais poderia ter - assim como o coração de sua dona. Era o sangue de Halley. Ele poderia senti-lo a quilômetros e quilômetros de distância, mas o cheiro estava forte e próximo. Ele o seguiu.

Havia um beco, próximo à uma padaria chamada "Pão da Casa", um beco escuro e bem escondido entre as casas de pedra ali perto. Era de lá que vinha o cheiro de sangue, misturado com umidade e sangue de outra pessoa.

- Caro Blade Runner, sinto muito eu ter de te matar. Você realmente não merece morrer, pelo pouco que sei. E o pouco que sei me dá muita vontade de matar não você, mas a primeira pessoa que vir.. No caso, você.

Houve uma risada breve e rouca da parte da outra pessoa. Ele aproximou-se mais, esperando seu momento. - Você acha que pode me matar, Aschenbrenner? Você é só a primeira. Depois, acabarei com o seu grupinho. Sinto muito. Terá uma morte indolor.

Sasori riu, saindo de seu esconderijo. - Não posso dizer o mesmo de você, Blade Runner.

Só que não era um Blade Runner qualquer, não, Sasori percebeu quem ele era assim que seus olhos viram um pequeno reflexo dele na água que pingava no chão, formando poças, vinda de sabe-se lá onde. Ele era o melhor, Uchiha Itachi, o tão famoso e procurado Uchiha Itachi. Sua cabeça, morto, valia em torno de oitocentos mil reais no mundo dos Fire 32.. Vivo, valia um milhão no mínimo.

Era o tipo de coração que ele guardaria de recordação sem titubear, a marionete que ele usaria para enfeitar seu leito de morte. Em sua cripta, apenas flores pintadas de carmim, como as da Rainha de Copas, e as marionetes a guardando de qualquer mal que pudesse ser pior do que ele, Pain, Halley ou Konan.

Uchiha Itachi continuava com a arma apontada para o peito de Halley, que não se importava com isso. Olhava, enquanto tremia, para o seu protetor. Sasori aproximou-se dela, com um sorrisinho de canto, e segurou suas mãos. - Estamos nessa juntos. - ele disse, baixinho.

- São bem unidos. - murmurou o moreno, franzindo a sobrancelha. - Estão juntos nessa, então juntos morrerão, também.

Os olhos do Fire 32 ficaram vermelhos: Itachi o tinha irritado além da conta. Com um grunhido, ele lançou-se em cima do moreno e deu um soco certeiro em seu nariz, o fazendo cair no chão. O gatilho foi puxado e uma bala pegou no ombro de Sasori, mas ele pareceu não sentir a dor imediatamente. Sua face estava inexpressiva, e ele pulou novamente em cima do inimigo, colocando as mãos ao redor de seu pescoço.

A arma estava a poucos centímetros da mão do Uchiha, mas ele não conseguia alcançá-la. Sentia o ar se esvair dele, mas finalmente conseguiu pegar a arma e acertou um tiro na face de Sasori. Ele guinchou e caiu para trás com um estrondo, libertando Itachi. Halley soltou um grito e correu até o ruivo, colocando sua cabeça em seu colo, olhando com raiva para o outro.

E, colocando o amigo nos ombros, começou a correr. A correr tão rápido que Itachi ficou tonto. Começou a correr em direção ao metrô, e desapareceu no meio da multidão de pessoas que esperava para ir para casa ou para o trabalho. E ele foi atrás.

**xXx**

Katherine ficou parada, sentada na cadeira com uma arma dentro do casaco. A escondia sorrateiramente, os olhos vibrando e virando-se para todos os lados, afim de que ninguém pudesse vê-la. Todos saíram do local, mas nenhuma loira saiu. Onde estava sua presa? Ela não sabia.

Só sabia que ela não estava lá.. E que precisava avisar Lumiére. Viu um homem alto, de cabelo um pouco espetado, saindo de dentro do escritório de Orochimaru, e decidiu que era sua chance. Escondeu a arma dentro do casaco e foi na direção dele.

- Olá.. Desculpe me intrometer, mas você conhece Orochimaru Kyznelle? - ela perguntou, doce. O rapaz sorriu.

- Claro que sim. Como consultor do sr. Orochimaru, conheço a Srta. Kyz. Sou Nara Shikamaru, prazer. - disse, estendendo a mão.

- Katherine Northwan, o prazer é todo meu. - a morena sorriu, apertando a mão do rapaz. E assim que encostou nela, sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, como um choque, e olhou assombrada para a face de Shikamaru. - Eu.. Eu senti! - murmurou, incrédula.

- Sentiu? O que? - perguntou o moreno, confuso.

Amor! Ela havia sentido aquela sensação distinta, diferente de tudo o que já imaginara, que jamais sentira antes, mas que lera sobre em seus livros de romance.. Ah, como ela desejara um amor para ela, mas nunca apaixonara-se antes em sua vida inteira! E agora aquele sinal, aquela sensação de conforto, aquele choque, aquele arrepio e como estava envergonhada na frente dele, tudo levava ao amor.

- Nada. Err, você sabe se Kyz está aqui?

Shikamaru deu um sorriso. - Não, infelizmente. Ela tirou o resto de dia de folga.

Kate deu um sorriso nervoso. - Bem, certo, obrigada. Nos vemos por aí.

- Espera! - ele pediu, abrindo um sorriso maior ainda. - Me dá o seu telefone?

Por dentro, a morena estava a ponto de gritar. - É claro.. 9987-6694.

**xXx**

Shino arqueou a sobrancelha, oferecendo mais uma xícara de café para a recém-chegada. Kayan Yuka deu um sorrisinho envergonhado e aceitou a xícara, tomando um gole, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo por sua face. Seus longos cabelos pretos estavam molhados e grudados na face por causa de suas lágrimas, e ela estava vermelha da cabeça aos pés - vermelha de tanto chorar.

- Então.. - ele começou, calmamente, levantando-se do sofá e olhando a chuva que começava a cair pela janela. - Você era namorada de meu primo na época em que ele morreu e está aqui porque quer vingar-se por sua morte?

A morena respirou fundo, tomando mais um gole do chá. Se não estivesse tão cansada e o assunto não fosse tão diferente, ela teria dito que ele fazia um chá extremamente excelente.. Mas esse não era o caso. - É. E, como sei que Hiro era muito importante para você, achei que me ajudaria.. O que me diz?

Shino voltou a sentar-se no sofá, segurando as mãos daquela que poderia ter sido sua prima se Hiro não tivesse vindo a morrer de forma tão fatídica e inesperada. - Digo que a vingança é o caminho mais rápido para o sofrimento.

Um momento de silêncio, o som da chuva caindo lá fora, os dois se encarando sem vontade de olhar para outro lugar, a mão do rapaz roçando a dela.. E ela matutando sobre o que ele acabara de falar. - Eu sei que é. - respondeu, um sorriso triste. - Mas vou me odiar imensamente se não fizer isso.

- Porque? - ele perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha. - Por acaso, você almeja sofrer?

- Não.. Porque eu não posso esquecer de Hiro. Não posso deixar que ele seja esquecido, eu sofreria muito mais assim! - ela disse, as lágrimas voltando a escorrer. Shino odiava ver as pessoas chorarem, qualquer pessoa. Portanto, suspirou, dando-se por vencido.

- Certo.. Eu ajudo você, mesmo sem te conhecer. Mas vivemos em uma sociedade onde o dinheiro é o que mais conta.. E vou cobrar por isso. - disse. Yuka deu um sorriso alegre, abraçando o rapaz.

- Obrigada! Obrigada!

**xXx**

- Sim, mademoiselle, eu posso consertar seu riffle da pré-história, época das cavernas, antes de o revólver existir! Mas, shotgun, milady, isso vai custar caro! - comentou Deidara, um sorriso convencido na face e os olhos brilhando como duas estrelas cadentes. Taylor achou aquilo incrivelmente.. Idiota.

Seu salário de Blade Runner não era alto, e ela ainda tinha que quase-morrer por aquela merreca, quebrar seu riffle A-MA-DO e ouvir besteirol repleto de besteiras de um besta a tarde inteira. Rangeu os dentes, olhando para como Deidara tratava Jackal.. Como se ele fosse um nada, como se não importasse! Ela não duvidava que o loiro seria capaz de explodir seu riffle a qualquer momento!

- Qual é o preço? Fale logo.. - .."antes que eu perca a paciência com você, seu retardado inútil e gostoso!" completou em pensamento.

Deidara deu uma risada, achando aquela reação da garota de aparência quase selvagem extremamente hilária. Ela era diferente de toda e qualquer garota que ele tivesse conhecido ultimamente, era especial, exótica, e isso chamava sua atenção. - Para qualquer persona, eu cobraria 16,700 dólars. - ele disse, fazendo Taylor engasgar. - Mas para você, custará apenas UM ENCONTRO COMIGO essa sexta à noite..

Ela riu. - Eu pago os 16,700! Nem morta eu teria um encontro com você!

O loiro deu um sorriso maroto de canto, aproximando-se da morena. - Tem certeza? - e ficou tão próximo que podia sentir a respiração dela em seu rosto. - OH GOD, VOCÊ TEM UM BAFO SELVAGEM! NÃO TEM ESCOVADO OS DENTES NÃO?

- Prefiro enfiar uma bala na cara de quem mexe comigo. - ela ironizou, empurrando o amigo estranho de Sai para longe.

- Selvagem! Enchanté. Gosto desse seu jeito, Taylor querida.. Por isso você só precisa me dar um beijo e eu consertarei seu riffle de graça.

"Pense em um jeito de se livrar dessa, um jeito de se livrar dessa e ainda sair ganhando!" ela repetia para si mesma, tentando encontrar um jeito educado de mandar ele ir para Las Vegas tentar a sorte com alguma mulher de cabaré.

- Sinto muito, mas eu tenho que ir, vou sair de missão hoje e.. Err.. Estou grávida faz cinco meses, aham.¹ - a garota foi inventando, um sorriso amarelo na cara. Tudo bem que sair de missão era sério, e ela estava muito atrasada, mas de qualquer jeito não estava grávida.

- Mas eu ainda nem me aproveitei de você, señorita, muito menos cinco meses atrás! - ele riu. Cada passo que ela dava para trás, ele dava um para frente.

- Hum, vamos fazer assim: você conserta esse riffle e eu te pago na volta, falou? Err, tchau! - e saiu correndo, desaparecendo na Midway Avenue entre todas as pessoas que fugiam da chuva que acabava de começar e tentavam voltar para casa.

Deidara tomou o Jackal na mão e suspirou. - Ela me ama!

**xXx**

Itachi perdeu-os de vista na enorme multidão que se dirigia ao metrô, mas eles eram facilmente reconhecíveis: mais belos do que a maioria, e a garota ainda estava carregando o outro Fire 32. Era muito difícil de encontrar alguém igual, naquela mesma situação, com a mesma aparência, naquele mesmo lugar e naquela mesma hora. Era quase impossível.

Procurava, procurava, mas não encontrava ninguém. Então, olhando para fora, viu duas figuras correndo para longe do metrô, para o hotel onde Itachi estava hospedado com Lumiére – ele era distante da concentração de pessoas que tinha na cidade e poucas pessoas o conheciam. Tinham que ser eles, a sua caça.

E saiu correndo atrás deles. O ruivo estava de pé, esperando por ele, com um revólver na mão apontando para a face de Itachi. Mas nem sinal da garota, Halley.

Sasori deu um sorriso mórbido, uma mistura de surpresa, raiva e.. Prazer. - Você será uma importante peça da minha coleção, Uchiha Itachi. Seu coração será o mais precioso de todos os que já roubei.. E sua marionete ficará exposta como aviso aos que se aventurarem a se meter comigo e Halley.

O sorriso de Itachi era muito diferente do de Sasori. Tinha escárnio e prazer, sim, mas era um sorriso de lado, um sorriso maroto e ambicioso, um sorriso Uchiha. - A sua namoradinha? Creio que ela virá lhe ajudar, quando precisar. E.. - ele acrescentou, mirando a Death Weapon para o inimigo. - vai precisar.

Rodearam-se, as armas apontadas uma para o peito do outro. O coração de Itachi pulsava, e Sasori podia ouvi-lo. Ah, como ele desejava aquele coração pequeno, frio, sanguinolento! E ele não pertencia à ninguém, ainda. Sasori o guardaria bem, em uma caixa, talvez pendurado perto da marionete.. Teria mais cuidado com ele do que seu dono atual!

"Não vai demorar muito até que a outra Fire 32 apareça." Pensou Itachi, tentando criar uma estratégia.

Clic.

Uma arma engatilhada, mas não pertencia à nenhum dos dois. Era um revólver que estava junto à cabeça do Blade Runner, um revólver segurado por Halley Aschenbrenner. - Eu disse que mataria a primeira pessoa que visse.. Azar o seu cruzar seu caminho com o meu justo naquela hora, ou em qualquer hora. - a garota disse, com um sorriso no rosto.

Era um sorriso lindo, mas cheio de melancolia, vingança, raiva, desejo por sangue. Por um momento Itachi pensou que os sorrisos das pessoas revelavam muito delas: o de Sasori revelava como ele era feito de aço, como seus movimentos eram regidos pelo que ele chamava de arte, como ele necessitava de alguma companhia - no caso, as marionetes; o dele próprio ainda era uma incógnita, pois o próprio Uchiha não se conhecia; e o de Halley.. Era tudo o que mostrava ser.

- O que devo fazer, doçura? - ele perguntou, o sorriso ainda estampado na face. Era difícil Itachi perder o bom humor quando o tinha, pois raramente sorria..

- Ainda vou pensar o que fazer com você. - a garota sorriu, o lábio perto do ouvido do moreno. Claro que ele era lindo, claro que ela sentia tentação de tê-lo, ainda mais quando ele estava tão perto dela e tão vulnerável.. Quando tinha duas armas apontadas para ele. Mas ela tinha Sasori, e ele era maior do que tentações tão humanas que a lembravam de.. Tudo. De seu passado. E do presente. E que a faziam pensar no futuro. - Mas por enquanto você pode largar a arma, doçura.

Ela havia frisado "doçura" assim como ele fizera, como uma vingança. Essa palavra era muito freqüente em seu vocabulário. Riu de si mesma. Idiota, era isso que ela era!

- Tudo bem. - o Blade Runner disse, fingindo largar a arma no chão..

..Mas então, em uma guinada rápida, atirou contra Sasori, agachou-se e jogou a arma de Halley longe, apontando sua própria para o peito da Fire 32.

**xXx**

- Alô, galera! - disse Taylor, entrando rapidamente na sala de armas, onde seu grupo (e mais Naruto, companhia constante de sua dupla, Sasuke) estava, pronto para sair de missão. - Desculpem a demora, estava concertando o riffle.

- Sem problemas! - o loiro sorriu. - E cadê ele?

- No concerto. - a garota de aparência selvagem respondeu, revirando os olhos com a inteligência do amigo. Sasuke deu um sorrisinho irônico para ele, segurando sua melhor amiga, Mitsuki, pelos ombros. Sai estava sentado em um canto da sala, lendo seus livrinhos de auto-ajuda, aparentemente entediado.

- Vamos ficar aqui enrolando.. - começou ele, respirando fundo e guardando seu livrinho em uma bolsa. - ..ou vamos cortar as cabeças de alguns Fire 32?

A última frase conteve muita emoção, emoção pelo perigo, a sensação de felicidade que tomava conta de Sai quando ele podia fazer algo para ajudar aquela pobres pessoas que os Fire 32 podiam prejudicar. Emoção que ele nunca utilizava e que impressionou os companheiros, que olharam para ele abismados ou com um meio sorriso (Sasuke e Mitsuki).

- Parabéns, Sai! - Taylor disse, com um sorriso sincero na face. - Você está falando com emoção, cara! Não parece mais aquele falso que eu conheci!

- Obrigado, melhor amiga. - ele respondeu, voltando à frieza habitual e revirando os olhos. - Então, vamos ou não vamos?

Naruto deu um sorriso. - Vou sair, para que vocês possam conversar sobre o PLANO INFALÍVEL! Certo, boa viagem, e voltem vivos, sim?

- Não, Naruto, voltaremos mortos. - Sasuke revirou os olhos.

- Quem sabe, em seus caixões? Então eu te mato, Sasuke, se você voltar morto! - O loiro disse, apontando um dedo para a cara do amigo. Ao ver sua descrença, murmurou baixinho. – Ou então eu vou apenas sair.

A porta fechou-se, e todos se encararam.

Mitsuki revirou os olhos, impaciente. - Calma, Sai. - e sua voz saiu irritada. Era incrível como ela conseguia distorcer todas as emoções! Ela era uma incógnita. Essa foi a melhor definição que Sasuke conseguiu encontrar para ela.

- Não. - ele disse, firme. - Temos que ir. Enquanto conversamos sobre nossos problemas, pessoas estão morrendo na Alemanha, onde Fire 32 estão atacando.

- Porque não mandam Blade Runners de lá? - Taylor perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Dizimados. - Sasuke murmurou, olhando para a face de todos presentes naquela sala. - _Todos_.

**xXx**

Yui andava pelos corredores do Convênio, cansada demais para continuar, mas tinha que chegar ao seu quarto. "Porque Jiraya tinha que mandar justo a mim ir no mercado da outra cidade buscar sakê para ele e Tsunade-sama? Puxa, sei que lá é mais pacífico, mas é tão mais longe e mais caro!" pensava, desgostosa.

Não estava prestando lá muita atenção, olhando para o chão, ofegando, quando bateu em alguém e caiu no chão com a outra pessoa em cima.

- Itaaai! HEY, Yui-chan? - perguntou uma voz muito conhecida da garota.

- Na.. Naruto-kun. - ela disse, um sorriso doce nos lábios, a felicidade a preenchendo. - Desculpe! Desculpa, eu não estava prestando atenção no que fazia e..

Ela foi surpreendida quando o loiro colou seus lábios aos dela. Yui sempre sonhara com aquele momento, mas nem em seus maiores devaneios pensou que seria assim, tão.. Rápido! Ela sempre sonhara que fosse um momento romântico, mas ao que parece não pode-se planejar um futuro quando ele é incerto até mesmo para você.

E os lábios de Naruto tinham gosto de mel. Um gosto acentuado de mel, bastante doce.. E ela adorava aquele doce. O loiro deu um sorrisinho, separando-se dela e se levantando. - Eu te amo, Yui. - e então andou, e foi embora, deixando a garota deitada no chão.

E pela primeira vez Yui viu que a frase de sua amiga Bree fazia sentido. "Naruto é um idiota, e você logo se apaixona por ele? Aposto que se você caísse ele ia ser tão besta a ponto de não se lembrar de te ajudar a levantar!"

**xXx**

De repente, Halley sentiu uma enorme vontade de rir. Realmente era uma estúpida se achava que Uchiha Itachi, o melhor Blade Runner do mundo, seria pego desprevenido por ela. Não, talvez ela tivesse se precipitado. Sasori poderia ter cuidado dele, provavelmente. Mas estava para chegar o dia em que ela deixaria o seu salvador fazer alguma coisa idiota, e esse dia não era esse.

- Eu já disse o quanto o odeio? – perguntou a jovem, revirando os olhos e tocando no braço do inimigo tão amigavelmente que foi impossível do moreno não sorrir. Ela era uma garota engraçada.

- Isso realmente toca minha alma. Você ainda não disse isso, mas esteja a vontade para dizer. – ele sorriu, tirando o braço do aperto de aço da Fire 32. – Pronta para morrer?

- Ora, você tem seus truques mas eu também tenho os meus, Uchiha. – Halley deu uma rasteira no Blade Runner, o fazendo cair para trás. Roubou sua arma e sentou-se em sua cintura, colocando uma mão em seu peito e segurando a arma com a outra, mirando o coração do Fire 32. – Quem é o melhor agora?

- Com certeza não é seu amiguinho ali. – Itachi apontou com a cabeça para Sasori, caído em um canto, sangrando.

Halley sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido e mais ritmado. Tum tum, tum tum, tum tum, tum tum, tum tum. Sasori sempre cuidara dela, nunca fizera nada que pudesse prejudicá-la, porque os dois eram como uma família. E família sempre ajudava um ao outro. Fechou os olhos com força, apertando mais a mão contra o peito definido do Blade Runner.

- Posso cuidar de Sasori-kun depois. Eu amo ele, e se depender de meu amor... Sasori-kun vai sobreviver. – Sasori deu um sorriso, deitado onde estava. Kun. Ela nunca o havia chamado de Sasori-kun. Era sempre Sasori-san ou Sasori-sama, algo mais respeitoso e menos descontraído. Era bom ouvi-la pronunciar o kun depois de seu nome. E ela o amava. Talvez tanto quanto ele. Quem diria? Talvez ele sempre soubesse disso. Deu um último suspiro. Agora poderia morrer. – A única coisa que sei é que agora eu.. Preciso me livrar de você.

Ouviu-se um tiro, mas ele não havia vindo da arma da Fire 32, e sim de uma atrás dela. O tiro perfurou-lhe o coração e a fez cair, ensangüentada, em cima de Itachi.

- Eu queria ter feito isso. – Ele resmungou, dando um sorriso de canto para a pessoa que segurava uma arma, tremendo e chorando. Ela nunca havia matado uma pessoa antes. Aquilo era realmente assustador. – Tudo vai ficar bem.. Eu estou com você.

Kyz largou-se no colo de Itachi, o abraçando. Ele a fez sentir-se segura. Como nunca sentira-se antes.

**xXx**

- ELE FEZ O QUE? – Philippe exaltou-se, arregalando os olhos. Certo, a parte de Naruto ter beijado sua melhor amiga (e, secretamente, seu único e verdadeiro amor, mesmo que essa frase soasse clichê demais até mesmo para ele) o enchia de fúria, mas o pior era que ele tinha saído andando depois disso, como se não se importasse com o que acontecia com ela.

- É, eu sei. E também fiquei confusa. – A morena disse, enfiado o rosto entre as mãos e soltando um gemido frustrado. O loiro continuava andando de um lado para o outro na sala, dividido entre uma coisa que ele sabia que seria certo fazer, outra que daria prazer à ele e outra muito errada.

A coisa certa era ir atrás de Naruto, berrar como ele era um idiota, dizer que Yui também amava ele, que ele devia se desculpar e voltar atrás em sua decisão, porque Yui o respeitava muito e tinha sentimentos muito fortes por ele.

A coisa que daria-lhe prazer era acertar um belo tiro no meio da testa estranha e pálida daquele loiro esquelético e hiper ativo que devia ter caído em uma panela de redbull quando ainda era bebê e tomado todo o seu conteúdo. E seria um tiro que só seria dado depois de uma boa, bela e intrigantemente dolorosa sessão de tortura.. Que Yui desconheceria, é claro.

A coisa muito, mas muito errada seria dar um beijo em Yui e dizer para que ela parasse de chorar, que havia alguém que se importava com ela. Mas Naruto era importante para ela naquele momento... Philippe sentiria-se um traidor se a beijasse naquela situação difícil. Seria como se aproveitar dela!

Ah, ele não podia estar falando sério quando achava que ia escolher aquela opção. Infelizmente, ele ainda tinha moral e ética em sua cabeça. Por isso, revirou os olhos, bufou – com raiva de si mesmo – e se dirigiu até a porta.

- Vou buscar água com açúcar para você.

Yui sorriu. Era tão bom ter um amigo como ele!

**xXx**

- Mate-me. - Kyz disse, assim que se recuperou um pouco da sensação maravilhosa e cheia de segurança que era ficar abraçada à Itachi, chorando rios de lágrimas. Ela afastou-se dele, a face branca ficando avermelhada, os braços segurando seus ombros, como se fosse cair a qualquer instante. Frágil como uma flor levada pelo vento no outono. - Eu sou uma assassina, uma máquina. Eu matei alguém. Eu fui criada para matar, Uchiha, eu sou um monstro! Mate-me antes que seja tarde.

Itachi aproximou-se da Fire 32, a puxando pela cintura e secando suas lágrimas. Kyz sentiu-se tão humana naquele momento, tão bem nos braços de Itachi.. Ele lhe passou segurança, e ela adorou aquilo. Lhe passou felicidade. E ela não sabia dizer o que sentia por ele. Tudo o que conseguia era repetir, como um mantra: - Mate-me, mate-me, mate-me..

"Eu a amo muito. Não suportaria viver sem Kyz." As palavras de Orochimaru o assombraram. E, segurando a garota que parecia tão frágil em seus braços, o Uchiha foi surpreendido ao perceber que também a amava muito, ou que tinha um grande interesse nela.

- Não.. Vamos para casa. - ele disse, referindo-se ao hotel. A loira arregalou os olhos.

- Você.. Está me oferecendo um lar? - perguntou.

- Não. - sorriso. - Estou lhe oferecendo um lar temporário, porque a diária é bastante cara.

**xXx**

Naruto estava sentado nas escadas que levavam do jardim para a entrada do Convênio, pensando. Imaginava o que Sasuke diria da cena. "Você, pensando? Esse deve ser um dos sinais do apocalipse", seguido de um sorriso de canta idiota e egocêntrico que ele sempre usava para terminar as porcarias das frases que dizia.

- Você é muito idiota. – disse uma voz, sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Por..? – perguntou, com um sorrisinho bobo na cara. Sabia que era idiota. Sasuke dizia-lhe isso todos os dias, então não tinha como ele não saber disso. E, às vezes, ele próprio se pegava pensando em como conseguia ser tão idiota em alguns momentos.

- Pelo que fez com a Yui. – Philippe revirou os olhos, impaciente. Naruto sempre achou que o rapaz era bastante antipático e nunca simpatizou com ele.. Na verdade, os dois nunca haviam conversado, mas o hiper ativo sempre imaginava porque cargas d'Água Yui achava-o.. Legal.

- Quer dizer, falar "eu te amo" e beijar ela? – Naruto riu, levantando-se e pulando de degrau em degrau, como se estivesse dançando. – Sinto muito, cara. Você teve a sua chance, mas eu falei primeiro para ela.

O rapaz dos cabelos loiros e longos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo revirou os olhos cinzentos. – Cale a boca. Estou falando das circunstâncias nas quais você fez e disse isso. Você saiu correndo e deixou ela caída no chão. Sabe como isso me deu vontade de te dar um tiro bem no meio dessa sua cara de idiota?

Naruto suspirou. – Ok, é um crime tão grande ficar com vergonha de ter falado algo que você achava que não devia?

- Então você ficou com vergonha? – "Pois devia mesmo", completou em sua mente, revirando os olhos. Às vezes se perguntava como Yui conseguia gostar de um cara tão tapado quanto ele. – Sabe o que eu acho?

- Que amarelo não combina com azul? – perguntou o outro, dando uma pirueta divertida e elétrica por causa do nervosismo. Ele queria ser Fred Astaire, pelo que parecia.

- Isso também. – O Kendrick concordou. – Mas acho que você devia ir atrás de Yui e, sei lá, se explicar, porra. Porque o que você fez não foi nada apaixonante, se quer uma opinião sincera.

Naruto riu, sentando-se ao lado de Philippe mais uma vez e encarando-o com os olhos apertadinhos. – Sabe, você não é tão mal. Gostei de você. Você é um cara legal.

Philippe sorriu. – Eu sei. Eu odeio isso.

O outro deu mais um sorriso enorme. – Certo, eu vou atrás dela. Valeu aí, dude.

O loiro só acenou, abaixando a cabeça enquanto o outro desaparecia corredor adentro. "Sinto muito, cara. Você teve a sua chance, mas eu falei primeiro para ela." Aquilo era verdade. E agora ele deveria arcar com as conseqüências.

**xXx**

Bree abriu a porta da casa de Aburame Shino com um estouro, o seu revólver nas mãos, mirando precisamente a cadeira da sala. Mas não havia ninguém lá. O fogo ainda estava aceso, como se poucas horas atrás alguém estivesse sentado lá, se aquecendo. Kiba entrou pouco depois dela, também com uma arma, e Akamaru, seu cachorro de estimação, amarrado em uma coleira.

A morena passou as mãos pelos cabelos em sinal de nervosismo. – Eles não estão aqui. Sabemos, por testemunhas, que Yuka saiu da Orochimaru's Robots com Shino há quatro horas... Então eles vieram para cá.

- Mas já se foram. – Kiba concordou com ela. – Kayan Yuka era sua amiga, não? Algum detalhe de sua vida pessoal que você soubesse e que possa influenciar na investigação?

- Oh meu Deus, cale a boca, Inuzuka, está parecendo um advogado de defesa! – A jovem riu da cara do mais novo amigo, dando um soco de brincadeira em seu braço, e depois se deixando cair em um sofá. – Há uma cachoeira onde ela estava com seu namorado quando ele foi morto por um Fire 32.. Talvez ela tenha ido para lá.

- Então, vamos para lá amanhã. Já está tarde, e você realmente precisa descansar. – O rapaz sorriu, atencioso, puxando-a da cadeira. – Vamos ficar no mesmo hotel que Uchiha Itachi. Quem sabe conseguimos conhecer ele.

- Preciso de um papel e uma caneta para ele autografar. – Bree sorriu, acariciando Akamaru e o pegando no colo. Tinha saudades de Yuka. Onde aquela besta sentimental e movida pelo impulso que ela amava muito, muito e muito havia se metido? Afinal, ela, Yuka e Yui se auto-denominaram melhores amigas para a vida toda...

**xXx**

Yui estava sentada em sua poltrona confortável, olhando mais uma vez para o "Manual de Sonhos", quando alguém bateu na porta. Ela suspirou. - Pode entrar.

- Amiga? - A voz um tanto ríspida, porém ainda amigável, de Allison Lambert, soou, enquanto ela abria a porta, bem devagarzinho. A morena sorriu. Allison, sua amiga (às vezes um pouco insuportável, porém uma boa pessoa, com certeza), possuía cabelos castanho-avermelhados com mechas arroxeadas na parte de trás. Ela sorria pouco, geralmente parecia enfadada com a vida - ou com o fato de Uchiha Sasuke não ter aceitado sair com ela quando ela pediu para ele - para sorrir. Mas tinha um sorriso lindo. - Eu ouvi falar do que o Uzumaki fez. Quer que eu dê uma coronhada no meio da cara dele?

- Uzumaki agradeceria se você não desse uma coronhada no meio da cara dele. - A voz de Naruto também foi escutada. Ele se aproveitara da porta aberta e entrara, com um sorriso divertido na face, parecendo ter corrido muito (e rápido) para chegar ali. - Pode me deixar sozinho com Yui por favor, Ally?

- Tente não demorar muito, estou curiosa. - A quase ruiva revirou os olhos, voltando à expressão habitual.

Yui sentiu como se sua opinião não fosse respeitada. Aliás, nenhum dos dois sequer sabia sua opinião sobre quem deveria ficar e quem deveria sair! Bufou. Allison não podia ter tirado o dia para ser teimosa como uma mula e dizer "Foda-se, Naruto, eu vou ficar aqui com minha amiga. Nos faça um favor e vá bater uma lá nos quintos dos infernos!" como normalmente? Não, ela queria ser gentil hoje. Três palavras para isso: Uma. Grande. Bosta.

Fechou a cara e se virou para a carta, a indo guardar no envelope.

- Yui! Por favor, precisamos conversar. - O Uzumaki segurou sua mão, fazendo com que o envelope caísse no chão e um deles pisasse em cima. A boca da morena formou um "O" e ela ficou encarando, sem reação, o envelope no chão, com um corte pequeno no canto. - Meu Deus, Yui, desculpe..!

- DESCULPE? É ISSO QUE VOCÊ TEM A DIZER? - O comportamento doce da garota havia sumido de repente. Grossas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos e rolaram por sua bochecha, a deixando vermelha de raiva e tristeza: aquele idiota a havia beijado e a deixado no chão, havia dito que precisavam conversar, "expulsado" sua amiga e ainda rasgado o envelope onde guardava a única lembrança de sua irmã? - ISSO É O QUE EU TENHO DA MINHA IRMÃ. QUE DESCULPA VOCÊ VAI USAR PARA TER FEITO ISSO COM O ENVELOPE?

E, chorando, ela se abaixou para pegar o envelope. Mas assim que o trouxe para junto de si, algo desconhecido caiu do buraco que Naruto fizera ao pisar em cima e o arrastar um pouco pelo chão áspero - algo que não tinha letras, afinal, não era uma carta. Era uma _foto_.

Piscou os olhos, e os segundos até que ela pegasse a foto nas mãos pareceram anos e anos e anos. Ainda haviam lágrimas, mas ela não se importava mais. Naruto a encarou, assustado com o surto da garota que salvara anos atrás e pela qual se apaixonara. Mas abaixou-se ao lado dela, percebendo que era algo importante, e a segurou pelos ombros, a trazendo mais para perto. Na foto, havia uma garota de cabelos negros e um sorriso doce, e outra muito parecida com ela, porém mais baixa. A mais alta segurava a outra no colo, e a que parecia mais nova dava um beijinho na outra.

- Minha irmã. - Yui murmurou baixinho, de um jeito que ninguém poderia ter escutado.

Naruto franziu o cenho. - Essa é a Mitsuki-chan?

**xXx**

Lumiére pegou a Death Weapon no colo, a encarando e tentando ter uma idéia de como seria uma bala daquela arma enterrando-se no meio da testa daquela loira que ela odiava. Não estava no hotel, mas sim no lugar onde marcara de se encontrar com Kathy: a loja onde ela trabalhava. E não queria ir para o hotel naquela noite, pois algo cheirava ruim no ar.

Claro que a Fire 32 não estava por perto, mas carregou a arma, deixando-a pronta para atirar.

Nunca se sabe quando vai precisar.

**xXx**

Era tarde. Itachi encarou Kyz enquanto ela dormia. Parecia tão indefesa, tão pequena, delicada.. E no entanto, havia matado uma pessoa. Talvez não só uma, pelo que realmente era. Então, virando-se para ele, ela murmurou enquanto dormia..

"Itachi..."

Ele se aproximou, segurando sua face entre as mãos. Kyz tremeu, abrindo os olhos, para logo em seguida fechá-los, e esperando o próximo passo do Blade Runner.

- Você confia em mim? - ele perguntou baixinho, próximo ao ouvido dela. Itachi passou a mão esquerda para seu cabelo loiro e tremeluzente, tão macio, tão lindo.. Como ela.

Kyz não pôde responder, ainda estava tremendo por causa dos toques do amado.

- Você confia em mim? Você coloca toda a sua confiança em mim, Kyz? Até nos momentos mais difíceis?

Ela riu. - O que você acha? - ele continuou sério, a fitando. Kyz levantou-se e segurou as mãos de Itachi, com um sorrisinho doce e um pouco amedrontado nos lábios.  
Assemelhava-se muito a uma gata. - Eu confio em você, Itachi. Até mesmo nas horas mais difíceis.

Ele deu um sorriso. - Você me ama?

Ela hesitou um pouco. Não o conhecia, mas tinha uma sensação como se o conhecesse a anos.. Só tinha uma resposta, apesar de provavelmente precipitada e da qual ela poderia se arrepender um dia. - Eu te amo.

A loira aproximou-se ainda mais do moreno, encostando-o na parede e olhando para seus olhos ônix tão sem cor, tão sem vida.. Fechou os olhos mais uma vez, ficando nas pontas dos pés para alcançá-lo. Itachi deu um sorriso ao ver a cena. Ela parecia uma garotinha. Como alguém tão doce poderia ser, por dentro, uma arma tão letal quanto um Fire 32?

Ele não fechou os olhos, queria ver a cena, queria vê-la. Kyz sentiu um arrepio na hora em que seus lábios se tocaram, os deles mesmo tendo tudo para serem quentes, frios e macios, como um gelo que se derrete.. E a textura de veludo. Levou as mãos aos cabelos morenos dele, acariciando seu couro cabeludo, enquanto ele olhava para ela com interesse. Puxou-a pela cintura, envolvendo-a em um abraço terno, enquanto Kyz abria os olhos em um rompante e saia de perto, assustada.

Balançou a cabeça, os cabelos loiros voando por cima dos seus ombros. Uma bela imagem, em frente ao pôr-do-sol visto da varanda do apartamento de hotel, Itachi notou. - Nós nem nos conhecemos. - ela disse, nervosa. - Como eu posso te amar se nem te conheço? Como pode você me amar se não me conhece? E além do mais, algum dia eu vou MORRER! Eu viverei menos do que você.

Itachi deu um sorriso, aproximando-se dela mais do que antes e levando seus dedos ágeis até uma mecha do cabelo loiro dela, o colocando de volta atrás da orelha. - Eu te amo, isso é o que importa. Parece que te conheço há anos.

Os olhos de Kyz ficaram nublados pelas lágrimas. - Quem sabe você não tenha conhecido a Kyz verdadeira. É ela que você ama, é a esse corpo, e não a mim. Eu sou um ser repugnante, Itachi, e você nunca me amaria. Sou uma ladra de vidas.

Ele continuou brincando com a mecha do cabelo. - Talvez eu tenha, mas não consigo me lembrar. De qualquer modo, somos dois seres repugnantes, minha cara Kyz, e se não notou, eu não me importo com isso. Quanto ao seu corpo, bem, você tem um corpo muito bonito, mas já que a Kyz "original" não chegou nessa idade, creio poder colocar todos os créditos em você. Você não é humana, Kyz, mas lembre-se sempre de que você vive, pelo menos por enquanto.

Lágrimas começaram a cair pelos olhos da Fire 32. - Isso é irônico. Nós devíamos nos odiar. Pela ordem natural, eu sou o caçador e você é a presa.

Itachi sorriu. - Ou vice-versa. - e a beijou novamente. O vestido negro que ela usava, assim como a roupa negra dele, aumentaram o clima de enterro no local, mas isso não importava para eles. O sol finalmente se pôs na sacada, e os lábios de Kyz foram entreabertos para que Itachi pudesse aprofundar o beijo. Ela levou as mãos até as costas dele e o abraçou firmemente, os olhos fechados e um sorriso se formando durante o beijo. Ele segurou a cintura dela, os olhos abertos, apreciando a expressão de felicidade que a garota tinha no rosto.

Pararam o beijo e ficaram se olhando, procurando marcar bem todos os mínimos detalhes da face um do outro. - Isso significa que você confia em mim. - ele murmurou, um sorriso de canto.

Kyz deu um sorriso. - Eu confio em você, Itachi. Sempre vou confiar, não importa o que acontecer.

O moreno deu um sorriso e deitou-se na cama, a puxando para junto dele. Sussurrou no ouvido dela de um modo doce e provocante, a fazendo se arrepiar inteira: - Isso é o que vamos ver. Espero que sim..

Beijaram-se novamente.

* * *

¹ - Knock 'En Out. Música de Lily Allen. "Try to find the politest way to say, just get out my face, just leave me alone, and no you can't have my number cause I lost my fone.. And, yeah, I'm pregnant, you know. Just like, five months! And you aren't a pretty picture."

* * *

Respondendo às reviews *-*

**Michiya:** Amor, nada posso falar sobre o "seu passado" porque, sim, eu fiz parte dessa confusão toda, julguei precipitadamente e quase perdi uma amiga por causa de algo que a irmã dela havia feito em nome dela. Uma amiga muito importante para mim, vale ressaltar. Baixaria é pouco para essa garota, que além de ME plagiar, plagiou a Xprytt! Mas fora isso, amor, eu estou bem melhor. Já não sonho mais em matar essa copycat do caramba :B Sobre o último capítulo, agora: NÃO ME MANDE PARA O INFERNO D: Eu tenho uma ótima, respeitável, doce e alegre vida aqui na terra, e espero tê-la antes de mandar Deus tomar no cú, chutar o saco dele e finalmente ser condenada ao underworld! Phillipe toca todo mundo, ele é um amor. A Yui também toca, é muito fofa e ainda é um doce - admito que eu também chorei. Sim, Sasuke é um gay fdp e eu também odeio ele. E o que você achou da morte da Halley? xoxo :*

**luciaalmeida:**Pois é, querida! D: Muito obrigada pelo apoio. Fiquei um dia inteiro lendo esses reviews de vocês, xingando aquela garota junto com meu BFF Mat e tomando sorvete de chocolate, para ver se me sentia melhor. E sim, isso se torna pior ainda já que eu já fui plagiada tipo, três vezes! Mas não é pra ficar aqui me queixando que eu respondo reviews. Sobre o último capítulo: você não comentou D: xoxo :*

**Ledger m.:** Oi amor *-* Sobre a fic, tudo bem. Todos nós achamos que o FF tá um brejeiro sem nada que preste além das fics velhas (e boas) e das ripagens, porque, sinceramente, algumas pessoas deviam pensar um pouco antes de postar - uma dessas pessoas sou eu, mas #deixaquieto. Sobre o plágio, sim, realmente me dá um ódio danado só de ouvir esse nome : Se copiou é porque é bom realmente me fez sentir-me melhor *-* Muito, muito, muito obrigada, querida. Leia quando PUDER, ok? xoxo :*

**nanetys:** iHola señorita! Qué tal? kkk, desculpe, não resisti :P Você _realmente_ acha que eu sou foda, Nanetys-chan? *-* Muito, muito, muito obrigada! E é realmente uma coisa simplesmente HOR-RÍ-VEL escrever quando está desanimada, por isso eu demorei TANTO para escrever, e sem nem postar UMA oneshot, pelo menos. Obrigada pelo apoio, linda. Quero te conhecer, HSUAHUASHUAS. Quer meu msn? :B #atiradénha. Sobre o próximo capítulo: Faxina de fim de ano é, realmente, o FIM. Eu ainda sou criança.. Isso significa que você não quer conviver comigo? D: HSAUHASU, brinks. Achasse divino mesmo? Sério, você precisa parar de me elogiar, senão eu vou me achar toda. Team Lumiére? 8D Foi o que eu disse, kk. Todo mundo gostou da Kathy, ao que parece O: Ela é tão legal! Yuri, aeae *-* Eu sonhei com isso um dia .-. Daltônico com certeza define o Sasuke. Team Philippe? haha *-* Yuki x Zero é, tipo, TUDO DE BOM. AMO O ZERO DEMAIS (L) E, sinto muito. Eu sei que realmente deixei essa coisa pra falar no fim da review, mas é porque eu estava com receio.. EU SEI QUE EU FUI MALA, OK? EU SEI QUE EU NÃO DEVIA TER MATADO A HALL, MAS SENDO ELA PERFEITA, ACABOU QUE ISSO TEVE DE ACONTECER! DESCULPE, DESCULPE, DESCULPE! E, como eu sou muito cara-de-pau e não tenho mais nada pra falar antes de sair correndo e chorando e pensando "assassina, assassina, assassina", X.O.X.O. :*

**Lady Luz:** Amorzão *-* Realmente tentei não me importar muito com isso. Está na cara que eu não consegui, mas mesmo assim eu tentei, não? Minha fan e leitora fiel? Nossa, já disse como te considero muito, gatchénha? Você nunca pára de ler, está sempre comentando *-* Quero te conhecer, HSUAHUASHUAS. Quer meu msn? :B #atiradénha. Criar personalidade própria e aulas de ortografia, principalmente, já que teria sido muito mais fácil usar o CTRL + C e o CTRL + V :D Sobre o outro capítulo: Você não comentou D: kkkkkkkkk, X.O.X.O. :*

**neeBear:** Verdade, beta que nunca aparece por aqui. Mas, meu doce, assim que você entrar no msn, eu te mando essa fic. Esse capítulo é tão superhipermegaespecial que eu não posso postar sem você e seu N/B *-* Eu quase ri do "Inveja e puta falta de criatividade", mas estava deprimida /. Obrigada por estar do meu lado, e vou tentar não desanimar. Sobre o outro capítulo, amor: Você não comentou D: kkkkk, X.O.X.O. :*

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha:** Agora sim eu choro. Cunhadinha, sabe como eu me sinto feliz por você e as meninas estarem do meu lado S E M P R E? É tão perfeito. Você(s) são como uma família para mim *-* E sim, "QUE PORRA É ESSA?" foi a primeira coisa que eu pensei, too. E, sinceramente, eu, diva? Obrigada. Demais. Exagerou, mas eu ri. kk. "Sem contar que ela fugiu da escola, né? Pontos, acentos, letras masiúsculas e vírgulas ficam aonde?", faço dessas suas palavras as minhas :B Love you too, cunhadinha do meu S2... E aqui, sobre o outro capítulo: Você realmente gostou da Kathy? *-* Achou ela P E R F E I T A? Sim, veremos o que a Kathy fará, DEPOIS 8D Sim, minha tensa dependente o.o HAUHUSHUAS, beijosmeliga :*

**Carol Wells:** Amor. Vou chorar também. "Não precisava agradecer amiga, você sabe que eu sempre estarei aqui e sabe também que não deve ligar para esses seres inferiores que não tem criatividade o suficiente para ao menos TENTAR escrever algo, você sabe que é melhor do que isso. Muitos leitores, como eu, alem de indginados com a garota ficaram triste pois possuem um carinho especial por essa fanfic. Estarei aqui quando ela retornar, e tenho certeza que será um capitulo bombastico digno de lagrimas da minha parte." Eu não tenho palavras para isso, minhas lágrimas falam por mim. Portanto.. Vamos para o outro capítulo logo: Eu te conquistei? *-* hoho, só agora? 8D #brinks mas amor, eu realmente perdi isso três vezes e realmente tentei não estragar ele tanto com as minhas idiotices .-. Tomara que tenha dado certo *-* te amo muito, xoxo :*

**Nietzsche-san:** Lindonona, a fic ficou de Hiatus. Assim como APH. Mas, felizmente, esse Hiatus finalmente acabou, para as duas fics! Em breve, Angels também terá um capítulo novo, provavelmente no mesmo dia do de Blade Runner, se eu for rápida o suficiente. E não estou mais deprimida, só com uma raiva suprema que está passando mais e mais a cada dia, porque estou com pena da não-integridade e da ortografia desse ser *-* #levemaldadedetectada. Te amo! Idem pra você do que pra Lady Luz-chan e pra Nanetys-chan: Quer me conhecer pessoalmente? *-* HSUAHSUAHUAS, tipo, quer meu msn? 8D Sobre o último capítulo: DESCULPE A DEMORA! DESSES CAPÍTULOS TODOS! EU SOU UMA LERDA DO CARALHO! D: SUAHSUAHUAS, Shino gato, gostoso e hot é tipo, supremo *-* Espere 8D HSUAHUAS, xoxo amor :*

**Shii-sensei:** Somos duas, amor da minha vida. (: Te amo muito (L) Sim, esse tipo de pessoa chega em tudo quanto é lugar, não consigo entender porque, mas parecem ter uma atração por mim -,- Assisti CSI e me deixou distraída, muito obrigada pela dica 8D Obg. Sobre o último capítulo: Eu, presa? D: HSUAHUASHUSHU euri, idem pra ti quanto pra Michiya que disse para eu ir pro inferno. Phil é supremo, como não ter um destaque, mano? Hoho, you know all about my stories, dear ;D HSUAHSAUSHAU, olha só! Tá vendo? Tem Team Naruto / Team Philippe e Team Kyz / Team Lumiére! Caraca, e eu ainda nem decidi de qual Team eu sou D: kkk. Decidimos, então que o Cas-goxtoso is yours e o Dean-GOXTOSÃOSUPREMO is mine, certo? *-* Viciou, HSUAHAUSHU. xoxo amore :*

**Aiko-ojousan:** Amor, não tenho mais te visto on no msn D: Mas fazer o que, né, saudades suas, da Pri, do Xavier, da Demy *-* Tenho que entrar no chat algum dia .-. Fato supremo é que VOCÊ escreve supremamente bem, né amor supremo? :B Sim, sim, minha musa das inspirações que me ajuda sempre que as idéias desaparecem, HSAUHSUAHSUA :D xoxo amor, nosvemosporaí :*

**Niyama:** Obrigada por tudo, minha FOFURÉNHA. Mando lembranças pro Dean sim, HSUAHASUHUASHU'. Eu vender? Mas eu me apeguei aos meus amiguinhos do movimento NO MONEY de quem quer ir pra Londres /: HSUAHUASHASU, todo mundo que um Philippe pra si próprio 8D Ele é tão apertável, lindo, fofo, apertável, doce, sentimental, amigão, cat, humilhantivo, cansativo, lindão, apaixonado e perfeito *-* Eu ri MUITÃO do: "Que tipo de segredo ela acha que o Phillipe tem que a Bree sabe? Que ele tem uma mamadeira e mama toda noite antes de dormir?", kkkkkk. Mil vezes a Mit-chan do que a Sakura 2. Drama Queen, lalalalala, Drama Queen (: HSAUHSAUHASUSAHUHASUHASU OMFG EU NÃO GOSTO TANTO DO MICHAEL JACKSON O.O Foi só uma tremenda coincidência por causa da Lyssa (minha doce amiga escritora que nunca comenta aqui, Tsubaki LKM), que disse que MJ não tinha morrido, tinha virado Orochimaru. Ou foi o Mat..? Ou fui eu? O.O nem sei, haha. Continuando. Sim, ela é guerreira, sádica e eu tenho que admitir que gosto do estilo dela. E, esqueça, Itachi is mine, mine, all mine 8D haha, "No próximo capitulo terá pegação? ADORO! E perebi que você ativa meu modo de perversão -qq", você achou o que? xoxo, lindonaa :*

**WIIINRY.:** Oi, senti saudades tá? Que menina malvada você é, tsc tsc. Vai curtir a vida e me deixa aqui, esperando seu review, e desaparece, depois volta bem feliz e banca a inocente com um surto "DOIS CAPÍTULOS NOVOS? SURTEEEEEEEEEEI". Tsc, tsc. Que decepção. HASUHUASHAU, BRINKS AMOR *-* Fico realmente feliz que você tenha voltado, GRACINHA. Emoção ou emo.ção, gata? xD Foda, owna tudo, Puta que pariu? *-* Me SENTIIIIIIIIIIII 8D "veste uma camisa preta com a foto de um desenho TODO REGAÇADO feito por uma pessoa com sérios problemas mentais tentando retratar Lumiére (ou pelomenos como ela aparece em sua mente) e escrito "LUMIÉRE RULEIA! \O/"? Sério, és a fan número #2 da Lumi, não? Porque a #1 deve ser a autora dela, Luna (: Copiar a MINHA fic, a MINHA fic sem graça e sem noção para a sua SUPREMA agenda preta? *-* AAAAH, isso ownou todo o meu dia *-* Obrigada pelos elogios, sweetheart! LOL, QUEM OWNOU MAIS NO FIM, SERZÃO? kkkkkkkkk, xoxo amada :*

* * *

**N/A:** Olá meus amores! Sinto muito a demora, mas vocês já sabem o motivo. Quer dizer, cassete, eu fui vítima de plágio três vezes na minha vida. Além do que, eu sou aquela pessoa que desiste por _tudo_. Dessa vez, não vou desistir, e tentarei não usar palavrões relacionados à pessoa. Se eu parar para pensar, na verdade ela aumentou minha auto-estima - me fez amar ainda mais essa ficzinha. E sei que o capítulo está pequeno pra caralho, e sinto muito, muito por isso. HSAOISAHASIHSAJ

Fora isso. **MUITO OBRIGADA, DOÇURAS, PELO APOIO QUE VOCÊS ME DERAM QUANDO AQUELA "PESSOA" ME PLAGIOU! ME SENTI MUITO, MUITO, MAS MUITO FELIZ POR VOCÊS TEREM ME AJUDADO! CHOREI PRA CARALHO! AMO VOCÊS DEMAIS, BAIXINHOOOOS! **– Ok, parei com o meu momento Xuxa**.**

Mas não é isso que eu tenho que falar nessa nota, certo? Quer dizer, é só uma nota. Mas quero dizer, também, que o capítulo está bastante pequeno, sim, isso é fato, mas o próximo será bem grande. Prometo. HOISAJSAJ Ai meu Deus.

Outra coisa: **BREVE, NOVO CAPÍTULO DE **_**ANGELS, PARADISE AND HELL**_**!**

xoxo :*  
Nina-chan


	7. Crazy Heart

**Blade Runner**

"Your heart's on the loose  
You rolled them seven's with nothing lose  
And this ain't no place for the weary kind"

(_The Weary Kind – Crazy Heart_)

* * *

**Capítulo V – Crazy Heart**

Itachi acordou cedo. Ainda eram 5:00 da manhã, e ele achou ser o único acordado naquele apartamento – Lumiére havia passado a noite fora e, a julgar pelo modo como havia um volume debaixo da coberta, bem do lado da cama onde Kyz dormira, ela também ainda devia estar adormecida -, portanto levantou-se com a maior cautela possível, sentou-se na mesa da sala e carregou sua arma.

A demora da Knisparshovsck era intensa e provocante, inclusive. Os dois estavam no meio de um serviço, um serviço muito importante, no qual vidas estavam em perigo, mas isso não parecia importar para a morena. Não que ele não achasse isso atraente (o "provocante" que utilizara anteriormente mostrava isso perfeitamente), mas era muita estupidez entregar a vida inútil das pessoas em suas próprias mãos. Afinal, se elas não sabiam como cuidar delas...

Mas que cheiro era aquele no ar? Estava lá desde que acordara, mas não havia dado muita importância enquanto carregava sua arma. Cheiro de fumaça de cigarro, cheiro que vinha da sacada. Mas se Lumiére não estava e Kyz estava dormindo, quem estaria fumando em sua sacada?

Deixou sua arma descansando sobre a mesa, pois não deveria haver necessidade para usá-la, afinal, seus punhos eram suficientes. Esgueirou-se cautelosamente até a sacada, quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta.

- Merda. – a voz rouca e com um sotaque russo extremamente diferente da maioria soou. – Que cheiro horrível. Itachi, você anda fumand..?

Mas então, ao aproximar-se mais, viu que ele fazia sinal de silêncio, enquanto revirava os olhos e apontava para a sacada. A morena largou a bolsa em cima da mesa, ao lado da arma do Uchiha, e caminhou, em passos lentos e não muito largos, até ele. O mesmo barulho do salto de sempre. Os mesmos olhos que não enxergavam, porém não davam a entender aquilo. A russa era uma controvérsia.

Balançou a cabeça. Ontem mesmo dissera a Kyz que a amava. Deu um sorriso. Ele não amava ninguém, amava? Nem Kyz, nem Lumiére, nem mesmo seu irmão – muito menos ele mesmo, o que era ou o que se tornara com o tempo.

Ao abrir a porta, viu a loira sentada em uma cadeira de balanço, fumando um cigarro e com um maço deles na mão.

- Você não estava dormindo? – o moreno perguntou. Lumiére colocou as mãos na cintura, levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Não acredito que você caiu naquela. – Kyz riu.

- Você trouxe a menina para brincar de casinha, Itachi? – a voz de Lumiére mesclava ironia, raiva e um pequeno tom de voz ofendido, que passou despercebido pelo casal.

- Bom, ele trouxe você, não trouxe? – a loira resmungou, levantando-se e tragando mais um pouco do cigarro.

- Sabe, eu preferia quando você era uma donzela inocente. – O moreno disse, tirando o cigarro das mãos dela.

- Como ontem a noite? – Kyz tentou pegar o cigarro, mas Itachi levantou-o acima de sua cabeça. – Devolve a paradinha, Uchiha.

- Ontem a noite? – Lumiére voltou a perguntar. – Você dormiu aqui? E ainda quer fumar? Meu Deus, esse cheiro irrita.

- E faz mal à saúde. – O moreno completou.

- Que saúde?

Itachi suspirou, enquanto Kyz pegava seu cigarro de volta e o colocava na boca. Lumiére revirou os olhos, mais uma vez. Aquela garota a irritava.

- Então, vocês não tem trabalho para fazer, enquanto eu fico aqui fumando em paz? – perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Temos. – disse Lumiére, com a cara séria. – Temos, Uchiha.

**xXx**

"Whiskey has been a thorn in your side,  
And it doesn't forgive  
The highway that calls for your heart inside"

**xXx**

- Você se esgueira muito rápido, Shino! – Uma voz reclamou, vinda da escuridão da noite. Alguns carros voadores passeavam pelo céu acima deles, nenhum voltando suas luzes para os dois elementos, que eram dificilmente percebidos entre a penumbra. – Me espere. Estamos nessa juntos, não?

- Sim, por vinte dólares cada hora do dia. – O outro ironizou, a voz fria cortando a noite. A jovem morena continuou andando, tropeçando em alguns lixos jogados pela rua. Estava tão distraída chutando uma latinha e tentando controlar as lágrimas que teimavam em querer sair toda vez que a imagem de Hiro vinha em sua cabeça, que não percebeu que o rapaz dos óculos escuros havia parado mais à frente, logo esbarrando nele e fazendo um barulho alto. – Hey, Yuka, você está bem? – O rapaz perguntou, segurando-a pelos ombros.

- Sim, é claro. – Ela confirmou, suspirando. – Não posso ficar chorando e pensando nisso o tempo todo, não é? Já fazem cinco anos. E eu pensei que... Pensei que...

- Que, se vingando, ou tendo idéia de que iria se vingar, você pudesse finalmente esquecer isso, e deixar para lá? – Shino perguntou, amável, não parecendo o homem frio que era há apenas alguns minutos. Ele deu um esboço de sorriso, que passou despercebido por Yuka por causa do casaco que o cobria até o nariz. A morena fez que sim com a cabeça, fazendo uma careta e mordendo os lábios. – Deixe-me te dizer algo, Y. Esse sentimento de mágoa, de revolta, de ficar incompleto... Ele nunca passa. Principalmente em cinco anos. O máximo que podemos fazer, é deixá-lo reprimido.

Kayan Yuka limpou as lágrimas, livrando-se dos braços protetores do amigo, e murmurou, baixinho:

- Fala por causa de Hiro... Ou de experiência própria?

Fixando o olhar no escuro da noite, Shino deu um sorriso triste e pequeno. – Falo por experiência própria,_ cherry_. Sempre por experiência própria. É isso que a vida exige, não?

A morena deu um sorriso de canto. – Sim, acho que sim. – E ficou, por alguns minutos, pensativa, o silêncio predominando. – É, é isso que a vida exige, sim.

Os dois continuaram caminhando, até toparem com uma casa, exatamente a casa que Shino estava procurando. Era alta, aparentando pertencer à alguém rico; no portão, havia uma coisa escrita, algo que Yuka não pôde distinguir por causa da escuridão. Mas, se fosse dia, ela poderia ter lido claramente as letras prateadas, praticamente enferrujadas: "Orochimaru's Residence".

- Chegamos. – Shino sussurrou, olhando para a garota, que observava estática a enorme casa. – Está na hora de virar uma Blade Runner como esperam que você seja, madame.

- Madame o seu cú, Shino. – A jovem morena reclamou, revirando os olhos. – Eu estou pagando setenta dólares por dia, então por favor, prive-me de sua idiotice. – Disse, ignorando o fato de ter sido _ela_ que o procurou, chorando, pedindo ajuda.

- Como quiser, madame. – Disse, frisando o madame, e abaixando-se para que a garota pudesse pisar nele e alcançar o muro, com um sorriso. Ela até que era divertida, quando não estava chorando... E, quando estava, sentia saudades de ver um sorriso pintado naquela face. Ele odiava ver pessoas chorando, principalmente mulheres, porque aquilo o remetia diretamente para aquela fatídica noite de 6068, nove anos atrás. Pelo menos, irritada com ele, ela mantinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Para ser sincero, ele apenas havia a ajudado nessa estúpida "missão" idiota de vingança para não vê-la chorar; para não ver mais nenhuma garota chorar. Seria capaz de pagar uma mansão para uma garota que estivesse chorando, só para parar as lágrimas. De repente, pareceu ouvir a voz d_ela_...

"_Shino! Shino, me ajude! Shino, onde você está? Shino! Shino! SHINO!_"

- Shino! – Yuka chamou pela milésima vez, despertando-o de uma espécie de transe. – Shino! Vem, seu idiota, senão eu pulo para dentro sem você.

- Você mal consegue sobreviver sem mim, o seu "salvador" que vai te ajudar na vingança, quanto mais pular para o terreno de alguém que você não conhece sem mim! – O rapaz revidou, divertido.

- É, agora me explica... – Ela disse, assumindo uma postura mais retraída, como antes de ver que Shino havia passado, possivelmente, pelo mesmo que ela. – Se você conhece o rico, quer dizer, o cara, porque a gente não entra pela portaria, como qualquer pessoa normal?

- Porque nós não somos pessoas normais, e o porteiro ficou indignado comigo na última vez que eu vim aqui. – O rapaz respondeu, pulando até alcançar a mão da garota, e ajudando-a a puxá-lo para cima. O jardim da casa era enorme, cheio de árvores e bancos. Na escuridão, banhado apenas pela luz do luar, podia ver-se o quão bem protegida a casa era: cheia de seguranças, caminhando para tudo quanto é lado. – Então, acho que teremos que arrombar. Você tem seu distintivo de Blade Runner?

- S... Sim. – Yuka balbuciou, arregalando os olhos.

- Então, vamos. – Ele disse, descendo do muro e ajudando a garota a descer. Ela abraçou seus braços, como se estivesse insegura, e seguiu o moreno de perto. Os guardas logo perceberam a presença dos dois, e sussurraram um para o outro algo que ela imaginou ser "Pegue sua arma" pelo modo como o outro havia colocado a mão no compartimento onde esta era guardada. – Noite, amigos. – Shino falou, em tom alto e claro. Ele tirou os óculos escuros e baixou o casaco, fazendo com que Yuka franzisse a sobrancelha.

Os olhos de Shino, na escuridão da noite, pareciam ser amendoados, e havia uma cicatriz vermelha sobre eles. Porque ele usava óculos? Tinha uma feição selvagem, é claro, mas encantadoramente selvagem. A cicatriz parecia um charme, enquanto os olhos completavam-no, e seus lábios... Bom, havia outra cicatriz neles, uma cicatriz que ia, em diagonal, de uma ponta a outra dos lábios. Isso sim não era muito bonito.

- Quem são vocês? – O primeiro guarda, que havia sussurrado ao outro, perguntou, aproximando-se mais dos dois. – O porteiro não nos avisou que os Orochimaru estariam recebendo uma visita agora.

- Ah, pode perguntar para Orochimaru-Nara Shikamaru se ele não me conhece, tendo estas dúvidas. – Disse Shino, com um sorriso. – Sou Aburame Shino.

- E essa garota? – O segundo guarda disse, apontando para Yuka com a cabeça.

- Ah, ela é uma Blade Runner que veio comigo. – Respondeu, mostrando o distintivo de Blade Runner de Yuka. – São assuntos sérios que temos a tratar com Shikamaru. Vai, pergunta-lhe se ele não conhece um Aburame Shino.

Desconfiado, o primeiro segurança pegou o celular e discou um número. Assim que a pessoa atendeu a chamada, ele disse, gaguejando levemente e colocando a mão na cabeça:

- B.. Boa noite, senhor Shikamaru. Desculpe incomodá-lo, mas Aburame Shino deseja vê-lo. Ah.. Ah, bem, sim. Certo, senhor. M... Mandarei-o entrar. – Suspirou, desligando o telefone e fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para que o segundo guarda desse passagem aos dois visitantes. – O senhor Shikamaru disse que você já sabe onde é seu quarto. Estranho o porteiro não ter nos avisado de sua entrada antes... Sinto muito o infortúnio, senhor Aburame.

- Tudo bem. – A voz do moreno tornou-se ácida, enquanto ele recolocava os óculos e puxava a gola do casaco para cima, cobrindo sua boca com a cicatriz estranha e grotesca. – É exatamente o tipo de trabalho que esperamos de vocês, rapazes. Deter uma Blade Runner? Tem sorte de eu não denunciar. Vamos, Yuka.

A morena deu um pequeno sorriso envergonhado para os seguranças, que também pareciam envergonhados – mas por terem detido-os, e não por terem mentido para entrar em algum lugar. Também, porque sentiriam-se culpados disso, sendo que nunca o haviam feito? Inconscientemente, perguntando-se se alguém (das suas amigas, de seus amigos, antigos colegas de trabalho) estava procurando por ela, segurou-se no braço de Shino, e se deixou ser guiada para dentro da enorme casa dos Orochimaru's.

**xXx**

"You called all your shots  
Shooting 8 ball at the corner truck stop  
Somehow this don't feel like home anymore"

**xXx**

Bree acordou, sobressaltada, com o barulho da porta se abrindo. Remexeu-se na cama, e depois levantou-se, a mão na pistola que guardara debaixo do travesseiro.

- Quem é? – Perguntou, tensa, a voz fraquejando. Seus cabelos castanho alaranjados estavam meio em pé, porque ela se mexia muito enquanto dormia. Seus sonhos haviam sido perturbadores, e ela não havia tido um bom durante toda a noite. Havia ficado acordada, prestando atenção nos farfalhares e barulhos da noite, tentando espantar o medo causado pelos pesadelos.

- A Fada dos Dentes! – ouviu a voz conhecida, que a fez sorrir. Claro! O que esperava? Que tivesse se tornado uma Fire 32 e a estavam caçando, como no sonho! Meu Deus, ela estava mais transtornada pela busca de Yuka do que imaginava. Quer dizer, o que Jiraya havia dito para fazerem realmente era perturbador, mas não tanto: "Atirem. Matem. Não importa, tragam-na para casa – viva ou morta, tanto faz, desde que a detenhamos aqui. Nós somos os bons da história, Bree. Entenda-o. Se a jovem Srta. Kayan matar um Fire 32 sem explicações, como houve na Guerra, não ficaremos conhecidos assim: seremos os matadores, os errados da história. Imagine que isso tudo é como um livro, Jovem Furukawa. No livro, para quem você torce: para os bonzinhos ou para os que as pessoas crêem ser injuriados?".

_Atirem. Matem._ Como ela poderia matar uma de suas melhores amigas! Ah, era aquilo. A culpa por a estar "caçando", a culpa por ter feito o juramento, uma promessa à Jiraya de que cumpriria com suas ordens. E os sonhos, ah, os sonhos eram extremamente horríveis. E isso a perturbava ainda mais.

Sim! Era exatamente isso! Louca? Ela não estava ficando louca. Era apenas a culpa, o remorso, e os sonhos; uma mistura amarga, cujo gosto aparecia em todos os lugares do corpo. Quase como uma sensação, um sentimento, algo que vêm do coração. Machucava. Doía. E, principalmente, _assustava_.

- Poxa, mas nenhum dente meu caiu! – Reclamou, brincalhona, balançando a cabeça para afastar os aterrorizantes pensamentos a respeito do sonho. – Então, conseguiu alguma coisa?

- Tentei pegar um autógrafo do Uchiha, mas vi ele com uma arma e mudei de idéia. – Kiba disse, coçando a cabeça e entrando, com um enorme sorriso, no campo de visão da garota. Akamaru, andando atrás do dono, deu um latido sufocado e pulou em cima da cama, onde a desarrumada e despenteada garota estava sentada. – Você dorme com _essa_ camisola?

- Sim, porque? – Bree perguntou, levantando a sobrancelha e cruzando os braços.

- Porque ela é _transparente_, cara! – O rapaz disse, tampando os olhos e fazendo a outra se levantar, irritada, tampando-se com o cobertor.

- Caralho, eu me troco, beleza? Porra, e isso era pra ser profissional, seu pervertido. Não se pode mais dormir com uma camisola confortável, porque sempre existem os tarados! – A garota resmungava, trilhando o caminho para o banheiro com uma blusa preta da GAP e um jeans, para misturar-se na população. Kiba rolou os olhos.

- Ela quase me faz ter um sangramento nasal com aquele sutiã preto e ainda fica brava, Akamaru? – Ele perguntou ao cachorro, conversando com ele de uma forma que parecia estar conversando com outro humano. A morena revirou os olhos.

- Em primeiro lugar, você logo _terá_ um sangramento nasal. Em segundo, o sutiã era cinza. – Disse, ficando vermelha pelo que tinha acabado de falar e depois se batendo com a escova na cabeça, de tão envergonhada que tinha ficado. Saíra sozinho, como algo que estava entalado em sua garganta. – E, em terceiro, pára de falar com o cachorro assim, velho!

- Por que? – Kiba perguntou, os olhos arregalados, enquanto acariciava Akamaru. Não tinha idéia da vermelhidão de Bree quando disse a cor de seu sutiã, mas memorizou-o, de algum modo. "Cinza. Isso deve servir para algo."

- Porque é ESTRANHO. – Ela respondeu, saindo do banheiro com uma cara empolgada e um sorrisinho brincalhão. O moreno logo afastou-se do cachorro, assoviando, como se não tivesse feito nada, nem agido como um "estranho". – Certo, o que temos que fazer hoje?

- Agradecer por não estarmos indo para a Alemanha, como o quarteto fantástico foi. – Bree torceu o nariz por causa do apelido que Kiba dera à Mitsuki, Sai, Sasuke e Taylor. Todos, fora Sasuke, eram "amigos", pode-se dizer, dela. Lembrou-se, mais uma vez, de que eles estavam lá. Não havia _ninguém_ lá: todos haviam morrido. E ela não havia podido sequer se despedir! – Então, temos uma missão muito mais fácil. Vamos ao Orochimaru's Robots, hackear o sistema deles e descobrir tudo o que podemos sobre Aburame Shino.

- Às cinco e meia da manhã? – Ela perguntou ao rapaz, olhando para o relógio. – Não parecia tão cedo assim quando eu acordei.

- Fazem quatro horas que Shino e sua amiguinha saíram da casa dele. Já devem ter chegado à algum lugar, Bree querida do meu coração. – O moreno sentou-se na cama, enquanto a amiga permanecia em pé. – Eu tinha a obrigação de te acordar. A Orochimaru's Robots vai abrir às seis, esse é o melhor horário para entrarmos desapercebidos.

A jovem mordeu os lábios, também sentando-se na cama. Flashs do seu sonho repentinamente vieram à sua cabeça. Ela fechou os olhos, suspirando. Que merda, há quanto tempo ela tinha sonhos como esses? Talvez mais do que conseguia se lembrar.

- Bem, então é melhor irmos. Depois, vamos à cachoeira, como você me disse ontem, certo?

- Ah, sim, claro. Certo.

**xXx**

"Your lovers won't kiss...  
It's too damn far from your fingertips  
You are the man that ruined her world."

**xXx**

Havia três coisas que Philippe não conseguia entender na cena que viu assim que abriu a porta do quarto de Yui e entrou junto com Allison Lambert. A primeira era porque Naruto estava no chão, quase em cima de sua amiga, tentando abraçá-la enquanto ela o repelia. A segunda era porque Yui chorava e não deixava o rapaz tocar em um envelope meio rasgado que tinha nas mãos. E a terceira era o que ela via naquele loiro estúpido que não via nele.

Apertando os olhos, decidiu que seria melhor não perguntar. Simplesmente adentrou o quarto a passos largos, com o pouco de confiança que lhe restava, e prostrou-se de pé, imaginando quanto tempo demoraria para que o casal percebesse sua presença.

Seu coração estava quase saindo pela boca, e ele sentia-se mal de ver Yui chorando; mas tivera sua chance, e agora Naruto se declarara e ela possivelmente estava chorando de felicidade. Era o loiro mais velho que devia abraçá-la naquele momento, não ele. Era o Uzumaki que devia sorrir para ela, e sussurrar no seu ouvido um demorado e rouco "Eu te amo".

Ele fizera algo bom, ao dizer para Naruto declarar-se e pedir-lhe desculpas, arruinando seu mundo e suas chances de declarar-se? Ou será que, arruinando seu mundo, também arruinara o dela? Não podia parar de pensar que era ele que ela devia abraçar, por ele que devia chorar, ele que devia dizer "eu te amo". Mas não, Naruto fora seu escolhido. Ele perdera sem nem mesmo tentar.

No demais, Yui estava longe demais de seu alcance.

Parou com seus pensamentos ao sentir uma mão enlaçar-se à sua, puxando-o para baixo, e imediatamente, sem pensar, puxou Allison junto. Os dois caíram sentados junto ao casal, a morena murmurando um "Ai, que merda" raivoso por ter caído de mal jeito. Philippe não se importou. Allison não era importante para ele, nem naquele momento nem em muitos de sua vida. Para ser sincero, conversava com todos, mas nenhum deles era-lhe querido ou importante – com a exceção de Yui.

Entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela, sentindo a união perfeita entre eles e as lágrimas da amiga lá respingando. Acariciou seu cabelo, enquanto ela era abraçada por Naruto e, relutante, apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro. Com delicadeza, o loiro com o cabelo mais comprido estendeu a mão e pegou o envelope da mão livre da amiga, observando uma foto de uma pequena criança e uma garota um pouco mais velha que ela.

Lambert percebeu, com um olhar de canto, o que acontecia naquele momento com a amiga e seus dois "amantes". Percebeu também estar no meio de um momento extremamente estranho e bizarro, porém apaixonante: dois rapazes, demonstrando afetuosa e apaixonadamente, como amavam Yui. E também se deu conta de que _ninguém_ nunca fizera ou faria aquilo por ela.

Sentiu-se um pouco zonza, e saudosa dos jardins do Convênio. Levantou-se, e ninguém percebeu sua saída – estavam ocupados demais com Yui para tratar com ela. Lançando mais um olhar hesitante para o triângulo amoroso, finalmente deixou o quarto e bateu a porta atrás de si.

Philippe, confuso, encarou a foto, por um momento. Uma menina alta, bela e morena – muito parecida com Mitsuki até o que podia ver – segurava uma jovem muito parecida com ela, porém mais baixinha – e muito parecida com Yui – no colo, enquanto a última dava-lhe um beijinho no rosto. A semelhança entre as duas garotas da foto e as duas amigas deu uma espécie de clique no cérebro do rapaz.

A irmã de Yui, é claro! A garota havia sido adotada e seu orfanato queimado por Fire 32 logo depois disso, e ela perdera sua irmã naquela noite. Ficou claro para ele que, embora Mitsuki nunca tivesse a ninguém revelado o seu passado, ela acreditava ter perdido sua irmã em um incêndio de um certo orfanato.

- Oh, Deus! – ele exclamou, surpreso com a descoberta. Olhou, os olhos arregalados, para dentro dos profundos e lacrimosos orbes de Yui, e viu neles todo o espanto característico de uma descoberta como aquela. – Yui, você e Mitsuki...?

- Acho que todos já entendemos o que aconteceu aqui. – Disse o Uzumaki, tocando sugestivamente o rosto da morena. Philippe sentiu que ele fazia-o apenas para provocá-lo, mas sabia que era apenas o sentimento de "ciúmes" manifestando-se nele. – Yui, eu sinto muito por ter rasgado seu envelope, pisado na foto e ter sido um idiota com você.

"Você não pode se desculpar por ser um idiota, seu idiota: você é um idiota, e não pode mudar isso. Seria extremamente idiota!", Philippe pensou, encarando com raiva enquanto sua melhor amiga sorria para o amado.

- Eu que sinto, Naruto-kun. – Lágrimas brotaram ainda mais dos olhos da jovem. – Eu amo você, e fui extremamente idiota.

- Eu também amo você. – O loiro sorriu.

Sem pensar mais, Yui lançou-se para Naruto, abraçando-o e unindo seus lábios em um beijo terno e inesperado. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada, com os olhos fechados. Sua irmã estava viva, e seu sonho de ficar com Uzumaki Naruto estava se realizando naquele exato instante! Sentia-se tão alegre, tão feliz – a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

- Acho que devia deixar o casal sozinho. – Philippe disse, secamente, saindo do quarto sem olhar para trás. Yui abriu os olhos, captando sua feição magoada e ofendida. "O que deu nele?" Ela pensou. Mas não podia mais pensar em Philippe, não naquele momento: então concentrou seus pensamentos em Naruto.

Mas depois de ver a tristeza do melhor amigo, não sentiu-se mais nem de longe a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

**xXx**

"And this ain't no place for the weary kind  
And this ain't no place to lose your mind  
And this ain't no place to fall behind  
Pick up your crazy heart and give it one more try"

**xXx**

- Yui. – Mitsuki murmurou, baixinho, sentindo que todo o ar de seu pulmão era puxado para fora. Sentiu-se triste e vazia e, depois, preenchida por brilhantes emoções. O que aquilo significava? Arqueou as sobrancelhas, sentindo-se estranha. Balançou a cabeça, tentando livrar-se das malditas emoções, que só atrapalhavam as pessoas. – Quanto tempo falta para chegarmos na Alemanha?

- Meia hora. – Quem respondeu foi Sasuke, olhando atordoado pela janela. Não podia deixar de pensar que estava indo para a morte certa, mas a morte estava em todos os lugares, não? Apenas estava mais presente em Berlim, talvez. Os Fire 32 de lá, o que teriam? Estavam tão raivosos a ponto de matar todos? Ou então eram os Blade Runners de lá assim incompetentes?

Aquilo afligia a todos, com sinceridade. Taylor, abraçada a Sai, olhava pela janela com um ar melancólico e austero. Não permitira que ninguém falasse com ela, e se fechara em uma espécie de "bolha" contra conforto, amigos e pessoas. No entanto, dois sentimentos mostravam-se presentes no interior do coração da jovem: o sentimento "medo" pelo que poderiam vir a enfrentar, e o sentimento "vergonha" por estar com medo de algo que ela nem sabia ao menos o que era.

Mas ela o sentia, aquilo era certo – o mesmo para todos os quatro que, no jato, tentavam ficar o mais juntos e silenciosos o possível, como se aquilo fosse de alguma ajuda.

Sai sentiu a cabeça de Taylor pousar suavemente em seu ombro, e desviou a cabeça de seu livrinho de auto-ajuda para encará-la. Sentiu uma pontada de pena da tristeza da amiga, mas então lembrou-se de que ele próprio estava triste também, e percebeu que a tristeza sempre fora uma parte extremamente importante do homem. Ela o levava às maiores insanidades, ou às maiores descobertas. Entreabriu os lábios, mas nada saiu. Fechou-os, umedeceu-os e tentou novamente.

- Tay, ainda temos meia-hora. – Murmurou. A amiga assentiu com a cabeça, aconchegando-se mais a ele. De repente, uma música tocou, fazendo todos os quatro olharem surpresos para de onde vinha o barulho. – Tay, eu acho que é o seu celular. – Sai arriscou.

A morena assustou-se, tirando nervosamente a franja dos olhos e olhando para o celular. Era um número desconhecido. Contraiu as sobrancelhas, mas atendeu, dando início à chamada de holograma.

- _Hola, mademoiselle!_ – disse uma voz fina e divertida, conseguindo misturar espanhol e francês em uma única frase. "Merda", Taylor murmurou ao ver a figura de Deidara aparecer à sua frente, lhe mandando um beijo e dando um sorriso extremamente branco e radiante. – Como vai a minha bela dama?

- Pior agora. – Ela resmungou. Sai deu um riso nasalado ao ver o amigo fazer uma cara simplesmente desiludida, enquanto Sasuke e Mitsuki trocavam um olhar assustado e estranhando o que estava acontecendo naquele exato momento. – Por que você está me ligando?

- Eu estou... _iEy, Sai! Mi amigo, _¿_cómo estás?_ - O loiro exclamou, alegre ao ver o companheiro de quarto que, segurando o riso, lhe deu um "oi" calmo e risível. – Então, tenho muitos motivos para te ligar. O primeiro é para dizer que o nosso encontro vai ser no mês que vem, _cherrí_, já que eu sei que você não tem o dinheiro para me pagar.

- O que? – A garota arregalou os olhos e mordeu os lábios, deixando seu canino partido à mostra. Deidara suspirou e se abanou: adorava o aspecto selvagem de Taylor. – Eu tenho, sim, condição de pagar essa merda!

- Olha a boca. – Sai sussurrou, levando um safanão na cabeça. – Grossa..! – resmungou.

- Mas eu não vou aceitar seu dinheiro, _parce que je sais que tu veux sortir avec moi, Jolie._** ¹** - O loiro piscou, depois virou-se para pegar algo. Sua voz foi abafada, mas podia-se ouvi-lo dizer: - Certo, agora eu vou pegar o segundo motivo. Onde está aquela porcaria..? Caralho! Cadê!

- A sua masculinidade? – Taylor perguntou, irônica. – Eu também não sei onde ela está.

- _Bravo. _– disse Mitsuki, com um sorriso doce na face. Adorava ver uma boa briga, e sua amiga era a campeã dos insultos e das ironias. – Isso é tão divertido! -, mas não parecia estar se divertindo.

Deidara virou-se para a câmera com um sorriso ainda mais radiante do que os anteriores, se é que isso era possível.

- Veja o progresso que eu já fiz com seu riffle! – "Jackal", Taylor corrigiu em pensamento. Porém, quando o moreno mostrou a arma, parecendo nova e que nunca fora quebrada, não pode conter uma exclamação. Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos. – Eu sinceramente não entendo, é um riffle velho; existem armas _mui _mais potentes, _mi fada_... E você insiste em ficar com ele..?

- Sim, ele é velho. – A morena concordou, sorrindo com os olhos vermelhos. – Mas tem um valor sentimental muito importante para mim.

- Taylor. – Sasuke chamou. – Faltam quinze minutos, precisamos começar a nos arrumar; não sabemos em que condições iremos pousar.

- Oh... Sim. – Ela concordou, limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. – Bom, Deidara, eu tenho que ir. _Muito _obrigada por ter consertado meu Jackal, isso foi realmente importante para mim.

- De nada, querida. – O rapaz sorriu de volta, piscando para ela. – Então, eu tenho que desligar? E quanto ao encontro? Está de pé?

- Quando eu voltar, quando eu voltar. – Taylor disse, cansada. – Tchau, Deidara.

- _Ah!__Oui!__Je sais que tu m'a excité.__Tous sont, après tout, je suis Deidara_!** ²** - Ele riu. – Adeus, minha linda.. _Art is a Bang!_

E uma explosão foi a última coisa que a jovem ouviu antes de desligar o telefone, e ela sorriu automaticamente.

**xXx**

"Your body aches...  
Playing your guitar and sweating out the hate  
The days and the nights all feel the same"

**xXx**

A porta abriu-se, e a mulher entrou apressada, olhando para trás, como que com medo de ter sido seguida. Seus cabelos azuis escuros voavam ao vento frio daquele começo de manhã. O homem a encarou, como que soubesse o que acabara de acontecer. Ela correu até ele, segurando suas mãos e, ao olhá-lo nos olhos, fraquejou, ofegou e arqueou-se toda, cansada.

- Eles se foram, não? – Foi essa a única pergunta feita por Pain. Konan deixou as lágrimas rolarem livremente por seu rosto, enquanto soltava soluços desesperados ao lembrar de sua _única_ amiga, seu corpo contorcendo-se ao lado do de Sasori enquanto abandonava sua vida, abraçando a morte. – Antes eles do que nós.

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Sim, sim, era verdade... Eles haviam morrido por um propósito, pelo menos. Mordeu os lábios, soluçou mais um pouco, e rendeu-se ao abraço cativante de Pain. Entre eles, era isso: um amor selvagem, quase nem um pouco humano, cheio de dor e agonia, porém muito prazer e felicidade.

- Você... Você acha... – Konan gaguejou. Ela _nunca_ gaguejava. Pain achou aquilo uma graça. – Você acha que vamos conseguir cumprir a "missão" sem eles?

O moreno suspirou.

- Já está tudo encaminhado, _minha_ Konan. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, enquanto se abraçavam cada vez mais forte. – Com um pouco de paciência, vamos conseguir... E então, teremos o resto de nossas vidas juntos, seja ela um ano, dois ou cinqüenta.

A jovem riu, um riso ofegante e melancólico. – Sabe com o que eu sempre sonhei, Pain? – perguntou, corando. – É algo extremamente estúpido, mas...

- Diga.

- Bom, eu sempre sonhei em me casar. – Konan terminou, dando um pequeno sorriso. Pain sorriu com ela, abraçando-a mais forte.

- Você sabe, eu já fui um padre, uma vez. Aprendi a profissão – se é que podem chamá-la profissão – para tentar me aproximar de um homem que poderia me livrar da prisão, e ainda tenho certo jeito para isso. – Confidenciou à amada. – Konan... Você aceita Pain, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe, como seu futuro marido?

- Sim. – Ela riu. – Sim, sim, _sempre_.

- E eu, Pain, aceito Konan como minha esposa, na alegria e na doença... Quer dizer... Bom... Isso não importa. – Resmungou, abraçando a mulher ainda mais forte e puxando-a para junto dele. Ela começou a rir, mas logo teve seus lábios tomados e domados pelos do "marido".

Ele encheu de beijos seu pescoço, seu colo e sua boca, com um sorriso nunca saindo dela. E tinha motivos para isso... Afinal, Konan nunca fora otimista, mas queria e sonhava em ter uma vida longa e saudável ao lado de Pain.

**xXx**

"And this ain't no place for the weary kind  
And this ain't no place to lose your mind  
And this ain't no place to fall behind  
Pick up your crazy heart and give it one more try"

**xXx**

Allison Lambert ainda ficou algum tempo parada, encarando a porta, antes de dar um sorrisinho malicioso e sair de perto. "Espero que eles se comam lá dentro", resmungou para si mesma, um pouco enciumada – mesmo que não fosse admitir – pelo afeto que à amiga era dedicado. "Ninguém nunca me fez isso, mesmo eu sendo tão legal ou bonita quanto a Yui... Ou será que não sou? Será que tem algo de errado em mim?"

"E porque estou me preocupando tanto? Céus, Allison, vai se fuder! Pára de pensar nisso!" Ela se recriminava, enquanto caminhava errante pelos corredores do Convênio. "Porém, e se houver? E se eu for do tipo que afasta um cara, e não que o faz se apaixonar? Céus, eu vou ser uma solteirona para o resto da minha vida! Isso não é justo, é?"

"Mas quem sabe eu encontre um cara tão feio, idiota, burro, estranho e megalomaníaco como eu, e então poderemos viver felizes para sempre. Certo..?"

Não sabia como, mas seus pés a guiaram, involuntariamente, ao jardim do Convênio. Não prestava atenção em nada, completamente entretida em seus pensamentos para se preocupar com o mundo exterior. "E quando eu estiver casada com ele, talvez _aí_ algum cara legal venha a se apaixonar por mim, e então nós nos apaixonaremos, eu trairei meu marido e seremos felizes para sempre. Isto é, até o Sr. Megalomaníaco descobrir o caso e me botar para fora de casa."

"Mas aí o Sr. Legal-que-se-apaixonou-por-mim iria se sentir mal por ter destruído um lar, e me chamaria para morar com ele... Em dois anos nos casaríamos, e ele nem notaria o fato de eu ser feia, idiota, burra, estranha e megalomaníaca, pois estaria, tipo, _super hiper ultra _apaixonado por mim."

E, **bum**. De repente, Allison se chocara com algo ou alguém, caindo no chão e perdendo toda a pouca pose que ainda tinha enquanto inventava uma historinha romântica para sentir-se melhor por ser uma solteira "rejeitada" por Uchiha Sasuke.

- Ei! – ela reclamou, revirando os olhos. Era a segunda vez em dois dias que era derrubada por alguém no jardim do convento e caía no chão, e, sinceramente? Aquilo era uma merda. Ainda estava com a bunda ralada por causa da primeira queda, agora mesmo que tudo ia ficar roxo. – Vai se fuder, por..! Ah, merda, você de novo. – resmungou, ao ver _quem_ a derrubara.

- Você fica tão feliz ao me ver que só falta se esfregar em mim, Lambert. – Sabaku no Gaara ergueu as sobrancelhas, com um sorriso discreto e irônico. – É por isso que vive esbarrando em mim?

- Que cavalheiro! Se tem alguém que gosta de esbarrar em outra pessoa é você, filho da mãe. – A garota resmungou, cruzando os braços. – Então, não vai me ajudar a levantar?

- Não, não sou um cavalheiro. – o ruivo respondeu, dando-lhe as costas e a deixando a bufar e tentar se levantar. Depois voltou-se e, hesitante, disse: - Já que você tem uma paixão tão enorme por mim, eu posso te fazer um favor e te levar para jantar na sexta-feira.

- _O que?_ – Allison exclamou, descrente. Será que ela tinha caído, mas o idiota que havia batido com a cabeça?

- Não precisa me agradecer. Está marcado então. – e continuou andando, contrariando os protestos da menina, que quase caiu no chão novamente.

Mais uma vez, a jovem começou a pensar em seu futuro, e viu o Sr. Legal-que-se-apaixonou-por-mim virar um borrão nebuloso, trocado pelo Sr. Idiota-que-se-apaixonou-por-mim-ou-não-porque-não-consigo-entendê-lo.

**xXx**

"And this ain't no place for the weary kind  
And this ain't no place to lose your mind  
And this ain't no place to fall behind  
Pick up your crazy heart and give it one more try"

**xXx**

- Meu caro Shino! – foi o que disse o rapaz moreno com o cabelo completamente espetado ao ver o amigo parado à sua porta. – E você deve ser...?

- K... Kayan Yuka. – A morena sussurrou, de modo quase inaudível.

- Vamos entrando. – o cabelo espetado, que ela reconheceu como Nara Shikamaru, sobrinho de Orochimaru, disse à Blade Runner e seu acompanhante. O quarto de Shikamaru era enorme, cheio de espelhos, e com muitos equipamentos de computador. Uma música baixa tocava, redundante, relaxante, como gorgolejantes gotas de água em uma caverna. Tudo ressoava dentro do quarto de espelhos do Nara, inclusive os passos dos visitantes. – O que te traz aqui no meio da noite, Shino?

- Se você pensar bem, - o jovem do capuz comentou, com um sorriso cínico. – não estamos no meio da noite, amigo. O dia está raiando.

Shikamaru deu um sorriso que quase se transformou em uma risada, para o espanto de Yuka. Ela continuava impressionada com o quarto, vendo-se refletida em todos os cantos, em todas as paredes.

- Eu _sei_ o que os traz aqui. – disse o dono do quarto, finalmente. A morena o olhou, assombrada, enquanto Shino continuou com a mesma expressão. – Esta manhã, checando os relatórios do Convênio...

- E por checando ele quer dizer hackeando. – Shino sussurrou para Yuka, a puxando mais para perto e segurando sua mão.

- ... Percebi que havia uma ordem para procurar por Kayan Yuka, viva ou morta. Suspeitava-se de que ela estava sob guarda e proteção de Aburame Shino, funcionário da O.R. e ex-caçador de recompensas. Estou certo? – O amigo assentiu com a cabeça, confirmando as suspeitas do outro. – Só falta-me um motivo para a fuga e sua recente visita à minha pessoa.

Yuka baixou os olhos, não sabendo como responder. Ao invés disso, deixou que Shino e Shikamaru conversassem para caminhar ao redor, explorar o confuso quarto de espelhos. De um deles saltava uma cama que parecia de gelo, tão transparente que era, porém com cobertores de cores vibrantes como verde ou amarelo. Ao lado da cama estava uma estante, esta feita de madeira, com muitos livros. Embaixo deles, na lombada, estavam as iniciais N.O.S.

- Então vocês querem encontrar o Fire 32 que assassinou Nakamada Hiro? – perguntou, interessado, Shikamaru.

- Exato. N.O.S... Seria Nara Orochimaru Shikamaru? – Yuka perguntou, interrompendo-o e recebendo uma afirmativa de sua parte. – Você os escreveu?

- Shikamaru é escritor. – explicou Shino, com calma. – Ele ainda não teve coragem de tentar editar seus livros, mas são muito bons. Ele também é um cientista; escreve sobre a fragilidade da espécie humana e testes em Fire 32 que comprovam que, apesar de tudo, somos feitos dos mesmos genes e possuímos os mesmos sentimentos. Sua teoria é que esta guerra na qual vivemos é ridícula. Então, - continuou, voltando-se para o amigo. – você vai nos ajudar ou não?

- Ainda te devo uma por Londres. – Shikamaru comentou, suspirando. – Como poderia negar? Só dêem-me um segundo. – e começou a teclar rapidamente no computador. – O nome do Fire 32 que atacou e matou Hiro, segundo o IML, é K.O099.112, mais conhecido como Konan. Minhas fontes dizem que ela está em Nova York, neste instante.

Yuka arregalou os olhos, mirando Shino. Nova York. Era exatamente onde eles estavam. O companheiro respirou fundo.

- Onde de NY, mais precisamente? E se quiser enrolar, tudo bem. Estou ganhando vinte reais por hora. – murmurou, tentando fazer com que só o amigo ouvisse. Yuka fechou a cara, cansada de tudo aquilo. Só queria matar a estúpida K.O099.112 e ir para casa, se fosse aceita de volta, claro.

Shikamaru sorriu. – Eu sinceramente não sei, amigos. Mas boa sorte... A noite é uma criança.

**xXx**

"You called all your shots  
Shooting 8 ball at the corner truck stop  
Somehow this don't feel like home anymore"

**xXx**

Kyz sentiu como se seu mundo flutuasse enquanto ficava na sacada da Wings of Doom nº 23, fumando seu cigarro sem pressa. Às vezes, quando sentia-se quase morta – pela exaustão, pela tristeza, pelo medo, pela emotividade e pelo caráter de seu ser – ela simplesmente lembrava-se de que estava viva, de que ainda respirava. Pelo menos ela ainda podia acender seu cigarro com um isqueiro e dar uma forte, profunda tragada sem hesitar; ela não tinha pulmão para estragar, pelo menos.

Depois de um tempo, aquilo se tornara tudo uma grande piada para ela. Sim, piada. Não havia outra palavra para descrever aquela situação. Na verdade, não havia palavras para descrever sua situação de vida e seus sentimentos em relação a tudo, sobretudo por Uchiha Itachi. Sentiu um nó em sua garganta, olhando de esguelha para o moreno enquanto ele conversava com aquela – arght – insuportável Blade Runner morena com um sotaque russo extremamente irritante.

O que acontecera na noite anterior, ela não podia explicar. No fundo de seu coração, sabia que ficara tentada por aqueles olhos ônix tão profundos e aquela face cheia de mágoa e de tristeza que ele possuía, mas não sabia se aquilo significava alguma coisa. Todas as coisas que eles haviam falado um para o outro, teriam sido elas em vão? "Amar" era forte demais para descrever o que ela sentia, o que ela pensava sentir. O que ela tinha no fundo de seu peito, nas profundezas de seu coração, ainda não tinha nome exato: era algo indefinido, vago, porém muito forte. O que era aquilo?

Deu mais uma tragada em seu cigarro, assoprando a fumaça para a imensidão do dia que raiava.

Todo o seu sono se dissipara quando acordara e se vira nua ao lado de Uchiha Itachi, um Blade Runner, um homem sensual, atrativo e extremamente irresistível que ela mal conhecia. Estava encantada com aquela situação, ao mesmo tempo que assustada, tanto que não sentia nem seus pés tocarem no chão. Piscou algumas vezes.

Era tudo um imenso lusco-fusco, uma imensa perda de tempo sem coerência ou honestidade. Ela não podia ser honesta consigo mesmo, pois quanto mais se via mais se odiava, e quando mais se odiava mais era incapaz de sentir qualquer bom sentimento dentro de si. E não era isso que ela queria para si. Às vezes, achava que seria tão mais fácil se jogar daquela maldita sacada de uma vez e acabar com aquele sentimento de rejeição para com quem era! Mas como fazer isso, se o sentimento vem de si mesma?

Um certo pânico tomou conta dela enquanto Itachi e Lumiére conversavam de modo furtivo, tão próximos que pareciam prestes a se beijar a qualquer instante. Teria sido ela apenas mais uma, apenas uma diversão para o rapaz com fama de "pegador", por falta de palavra melhor? Ele não devia ter usado a palavra com "a". A palavra com "a" tinha um significado tão forte, com uma força tão grande que seria capaz de prender alguém à ele pelo resto da vida.

Pelo que restava da dela, Kyz sabia que pertenceria à ele, só não estava certa se havia sido por causa da ajuda que ele lhe oferecera em um momento tão crítico de sua _vida_ ou se por causa do "a".

Tão entretida em seus pensamentos como estava, não reparou quando a porta da sacada se abriu e ambos os Blade Runners vieram em sua direção, ele com ar lúgubre porém frio como sempre e ela com ar de mal-disfarçada satisfação e certo embaraço. Só notou a presença dos dois quando Itachi tocou com delicadeza em seu braço, fazendo-a tremer feito vara-verde e virar-se, ansiosa, para o casal.

- Você acha que pode ficar sozinha durante o dia? – perguntou ele, sem parecer sentir nada ao dizer aquelas palavras. Nunca parecia. Frio como gelo, era assim que ele era.

Kyznelle Orochimaru arqueou a sobrancelha. – Creio que sim. Por que?

- Assuntos confidenciais. – Lumiére deu um sorriso irônico, encarando a loira de modo superior. Estendeu a mão e, em um movimento rápido, apagou o cigarro da rival e o jogou prédio abaixo. – Não interessam a ninguém que não seja Blade Runner, portanto pode esquecer.

Itachi deu um sorriso de canto. – Essa foi uma declaração apaixonada, Knisparshovsck.

Se Lumiére demonstrasse seus sentimentos tanto quanto Kyz, a teriam visto corar de forma graciosa e começar a tremer um pouco, juntando suas mãos em um firme aperto para tentar parar com a reação, se controlando.

- Enfim... – ela continuou, engolindo em seco. – Estaremos fora o dia inteiro.

Kyz revirou os olhos, não dando-se por vencida.

- Por favor. Posso abrir qualquer arquivo de vocês enquanto estiverem fora, então saberei o que estarão fazendo. Seria bem mais fácil me contar. Digam. O que vocês farão o dia inteiro?

Itachi olhou para o céu e disse, em voz comedida:

- Caçando.

* * *

**¹ - **"(...) Porque eu sei que você quer sair comigo, linda!"

**² - **"Ah! Sim! Eu sabia que te deixava excitada... Deixo a todas, é claro, eu sou Deidara!"

* * *

**N/A:** Olá bebês *-* Quanto tempo que eu não atualizo isso aqui, Jesus. Praticamente ninguém lê, também, mas fico _super hiper mega blaster master_ feliz (ok, tudo isso mais _ultra_) só com os comentários lindos, perfeitos e maravilhosos que eu recebo :3 Vocês me deixam beeeem mais feliz e fazem o meu mundo girar, uhul. Então, não tenho como explicar a demora. A verdade é que a criatividade não ajuda e, como estamos no fim do ano, eu tenho limitado meu tempo no computador. Ah, e também falta betar, o que pode demorar um pouco!

Eu só queria agradecer à minha beta linda, maravilhosa e amante do Messi, Shii-sensei, por fazer o sacrifício de ler isso e betar, por mim. Te amo, querida *-*

E também às minhas amigas loucas: Julia, Paula, Carol, Nicole e Kimberlly. Vocês são a minha inspiração, aquelas que me mandam tomar no cú e morrer, e aquelas que querem me prender em um pote de kiboa, aquelas que no telefone eu tenho assunto mesmo quando elas tão em SP e eu ligando do nada, ou que vêm pra cá para que a gente se conheça. I (L) vocês.

Érr, como eu já demorei uns cinco meses e não quero atrasar ainda mais este post, eu não vou poder responder os comentários, sinto muito ): Mas no próximo capítulo eu respondo, então continuem comentando, MUAHUAHUA *-*

xoxo, lindos ;*

**...**

**N/B: **Ah é, nossa, que sacrifício! Tinha tantos erros que até fiquei vesga aqui u.u

Ironias a parte... Sou suspeita para dar opiniões sobre essa fic, então vou deixar meus surtos e gritos de alegria para a review que lá é lugar disso xD

Não sou ficar enchendo vocês com meus blá-blá-blás. Gostaram do capítulo, certo? Foda, né? Já leram a prévia do próximo que está aqui embaixo? Não? Então leiam, pois tenho certeza que – assim como eu – vocês vão roer as unhas esperando a próxima atualização.

Porém sem review, sem capítulos! Pode deixando a preguiça de lado e clicando naquele simpático botãozinho roxo porque eu quero ler o próximo capítulo #egoísta

Jaa ne!

* * *

**No Próximo Capítulo: **Uma corrida desenfreada por NY em busca de dois Fire 32 fugitivos, alguns primeiros beijos, outros últimos; muitas mortes, desaparecimentos, sacrifícios e amor regado à sangue. Porque, sem sangue, amor puro e simples não tem graça. Vocês estão prontos para **A Caçada**?


End file.
